


The institution

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC rescues Jemma and becomes part of the team. Learning what it's like to have a family for the first time. Skimmons. I don't own anything except the OC that I created. Added new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn’t planning on helping them, but I felt as if I had to help, to protect the one who seemed like she didn’t know what she was doing in the field; I had been trained since I was young that no matter the danger to protect. So when I spotted this young woman following another woman who looked like an agent of some kind, I knew that something was happening; I watched as she got further behind the other woman and got caught by a man who was dressed in a suit, it was then that I made my decision to help. The man had a gun and was twisting the woman’s arm behind her when I approached them, he didn’t even notice me, which if he was a good agent he would have, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

“Let her go.” I said evenly.

“Get lost kid.” He said like he was some big tough guy, but I had dealt with guys bigger.

“I said, let her go.”

The woman looked relieved for a moment that I wasn’t going to leave, but she also had a look of worry; I wondered why she would worry about me when she was the one in trouble; probably because she noticed that I only look sixteen, but I had a lot of training for moments like this.

“I said get lost kid.” The man said as he started to move away with the woman.

“And I said let her go politely, now you leave me no choice.”

I quickly disarmed the man and got the woman away from him, when he pulled a second weapon, and I only had enough time to block the woman from getting shot. I had moved her along the wall to make sure that I was the one shot and only once; when he was out of ammo I turned to attack him, tackling him to the ground, and then putting him in a chokehold until he passed out.

I turned back to the woman who I had saved and she rushed over to me, putting her hands on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding; that’s when the woman she was following came back.

“Jemma! I’m so sorry I thought you were with me! Are you all right?” The woman asked.

“It’s alright I’m fine. Umm… sorry I don’t know your name.” Jemma said.

“Emily.” I replied.

“Emily came to my rescue. We need to take her back to the bus; she needs to be treated for a bullet wound.”

“No it’s okay. I can fix it later.”

“Please let me help.”

“I…uh…okay.” Was all I replied after seeing the look in her eyes; she looked determined and I was starting to feel the wound as my adrenaline was wearing off.

“Thank you for saving Jemma. I’m Skye.” The other woman said as she moved to help me.

“Come on let’s get her back to the bus.” Jemma said as she continued to apply pressure and Skye put an arm around me.

The walk back to the bus was a quick one; they introduced me to their leader, a Director Coulson, and then led me back to a med pod. Jemma and Skye stayed in the med pod with me, Skye helping Jemma as Jemma did most of the medical work; I felt a little awkward when they asked me to take off my shirt, because then they’d see all the scars from past missions and…well other things but I did as I was asked.

“Oh my.” Jemma said when she saw all my scars. “Where did you get all of these?”

“It’s a long story.” I replied as I watched Jemma take ever scar in and it was like she was trying to figure out where I got them from, but hopefully she would never figure it out. Skye on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick, she seemed more concerned than before and it made me wonder why she would feel that way over scars.

“I’d like to hear it.”

“I was raised at ‘The Institution’, it was a government funded until they decided children were to easily swayed by others. When they taught you they taught you by hit or get hit, defeat or get defeated. We learned all medical training, all kinds of languages, all types of fighting styles, and all weapons, plus how to drive and fly almost any vehicles.”

“Wow.” Skye stated.

Jemma on the other hand looked concerned and worried about me; I didn’t have the heart to tell her the worst of what they did if you misbehaved. But then she said, “Some of these wounds are inconsistent with that of fighting or protecting, they seem more like torture wounds.”

“They didn’t think well on misbehaving children.” Was all I could felt I could reply with.

“How old are you? Are there a lot of you? What about the younger children? What did they do with them?” Skye asked quickly.

“I’m sixteen I think, they don’t really celebrate things or tell you how old you are. None of us knew how old we really are. There were ten of us. I was the second youngest, Chris was younger than I and he died trying to save a woman’s baby in a fire about a month ago. They just let us out when they stopped the program. We were told to fend for ourselves.”

“That’s horrible they should have found you a home or something.” Jemma said with tears in her eyes as she finished taking out the bullet and started to stitch up the wound.

“I don’t know if I could handle having a home, all I know are missions and the institution. I’ve never had a home or family. That’s the reason they choose you to join. No living relatives.” I almost immediately regret saying as much as I have when I see the tears coming down Jemma’s face and I feel like I have to say sorry. “Please don’t cry. I’m fine. I promise.”

Jemma wipes away her tears with the back of her hand after she finishes with the stitches; Skye on the other hand had left to go inform their leader on me. Jemma could go back to her lab which I figured was hers by the way that she talks about different things, I can tell she’s a scientist by all the medical terms she uses to describe some of my scars.

“I’m sorry.” Jemma says after she’s done checking out all my scars.

“For what?” I asked confused.

“For the life that you’ve had, everyone deserves a family. My girlfriend didn’t have a family either, but she does now and if you’d like we could be your family. Plus you would have the opportunity to do missions.”

“I…really? No one’s ever offered that to me. I don’t know that I’d be any good at being part of a family.”

“Emily you don’t have to be good at being a part of a family, families love each other no matter what. Would you like to be part of this family?”

“I think I would.”

“Good.” Director Coulson said as he entered the pod. “We’ll introduce you to the rest of the team when we get back to the base.”

“Okay, sir.” I replied as I shook his hand.

“Welcome aboard.”

“You’re all stitched up, would you like to explore the bus a little?” Jemma asked as she took off her gloves.

“Would you stay with me?” I asked, I felt a little weird wanting to be around her so much in such a little bit of time, but I’d never met someone like her and I liked having her around.

“Of course, I’ll show you around.”

“Cool.”

Director Coulson left us as Skye came back for a moment, she and Jemma talked for a moment which ended with a quick squeeze of a hand and then Jemma came back to me and said that she’d show me this floor first.

“Skye can come too if you want her too.” I said noticing that Skye was Jemma’s girlfriend and they probably wanted to be together. Skye had already left the pod, but I watched Jemma watch her leave.

“She has to go to the briefing, so it’s okay. Come on let’s have a look around.” Jemma said as she took me by the hand and led me away from the med pod.

“Is this your lab?” I asked as we entered the lab, she turned to me surprised that I’d notice and nodded.

“It’s mine and Fitz’s. You’ll meet him later. Though he doesn’t work down here anymore, it’s a long story. But he sometimes is in here with me, but never just the two of us like it used to be.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You’re sad.”

“I am, but it isn’t your fault. It’s okay to be sad.”

“I’m not good at emotions. We were told and taught to keep them to ourselves.”

“That’s very unhealthy. You need to feel things it’s the way of life, if you keep things bottled up; sometimes bad things can happen if you hold things in. So if you ever need to feel things you can come to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Come on I’ll show you the main living area. And introduce you to Hunter and Mack. Maybe we’ll even go to the cockpit and I’ll introduce you to Agent May. She’s the pilot and the second in command.”

Jemma led me up the spiral staircase to the living area, where Skye was sitting with two men; one had an accent like Jemma’s and the other didn’t, but looked like he worked with his hands more than he would talk. Coulson wasn’t in the room, so I figured he was in his office or with Agent May.

Skye noticed us first, “Hey Jemma, Emily.” She said as she looked over at us.

“Hello.” I said a little worried that the other two wouldn’t like me.

“Emily, this is Hunter and Mack.” Jemma said introducing the two men, each man waved when his name was said.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” I said as I shook each of their hands. As I suspected Mack definitely worked with his hands and Hunter seemed to be the one who was out of place, but I assumed that he was here for a different reason then everyone else.

“So kid, I hear you saved Jemma.” Mack said.

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s just Mack, no sir, makes me feel old.”

“Yes, s…Mack.”

“Cool. How long have you been training?”

“It’s all I can remember doing.”

Mack looked at Jemma who nodded to confirm my story; Skye on the other hand had kicked him under the table when he first asked.

“Well welcome to the team.” Mack said a second later.

“How old are you?” Hunter asked, who then received a kick under the table too from Skye.

“I think I’m sixteen.” I answered.

“Oh that’s pretty young.”

“I’m sure Emily would be open to explaining everything during the briefing when we return to the base, right?” Skye said moving the pressure off me in having to explain everything now.

“Yeah.” I said as Jemma took my hand and led me away from the table and toward the living room type of room.

“You okay?” Jemma asked once we were far enough away.

“Yeah, I’m just not used to talking with others. I normally keep to myself. And normally no one wants to know my past.” I said as I looked around the room. “Is that a bar?”

“Yes and no you may not have a drink. Not until you’re twenty-one.”

“Okay. I was never allowed near alcohol back at ‘the institution’. It was government funded.”

“True, but they did questionable things there.”

“True.”

“Come have a seat.” Jemma said as she pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch. “So when did they stop the program?”

“I think about two years ago. I lost track of time after they shut down the program. It was hard to keep track of things.”

“What have you been doing since it stopped?”

“A group of us used to listen to the police and fire radio transmissions and would help if we could, but everyone from my group is dead from trying to hard or too much at once. I don’t know how many of us are left; once they shut down the program everyone went separate ways, well except for the group of us. But I don’t know anyone anymore. Chris was the last of the group other than me and he died. I didn’t know what I was going to do, I still don’t.”

“Hey it’s okay. You’ve got us now and you’ll never be alone again.”

“Thanks Jemma.”

Jemma wrapped an arm around me and for once I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time, like I belonged; I missed being able to fit in and belong to something. We sat there until we landed, Skye came and got us, letting us know that we were going to meet in the briefing room in twenty minutes; Jemma led the way off the bus, still holding my hand and pointing things out as we walked to the briefing room.

Once everyone was gathered, except a few Agents that weren’t field agents or part of the main team, Coulson began by asking what had occurred during the mission. I sat in between Skye and Jemma across from Hunter and Mack, there were three others two sat on each end of the table and then one was standing near Director Coulson.

“We were able to get the hard drives and take down all the Hydra agents in the building. Talbot and his crew took them into custody.” Skye said filling in the others.

“We also seemed to have picked up an extra.” The woman standing next to Director Coulson said as she and the others turned to look at me.

“Emily will you please introduce yourself and give some of your history?” Director Coulson asked me.

“Sure.” I said as I stood and went to attention, “I’m Emily. I think I’m sixteen. I was raised at ‘the institution’, a government funded program that took children with no living relatives, no home, and they taught us all medical procedures, all languages, all weapons, all fighting styles, driving or flying, anything having to do with computers, and a lot of other things. They taught us by putting us in a ring and demanding that we hurt or get hurt. I’ve been there since I was born until the program was shut down about two years ago. I don’t know if there are any others still alive, I do know that five are dead out of the other nine I trained with.” I felt awkward as I stood waiting to be dismissed with everyone still staring at me.

“At ease.” The woman next to Coulson said and I moved to a relaxed stance. “You can sit down if you’d like.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I said and then sat down; Jemma gently took one of my hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. It surprised me that she still felt the need to comfort me because of my past, but I didn’t mind it, I never had someone care like her.

“Well Emily as you know I’m Director Coulson, you can just call me Coulson. This is Agent Melinda May.” Coulson said as he introduced the woman next to him; she nodded to me.

“You can just call me May.” May said as she then turned her attention back to Coulson.

“Bobbi.” Coulson said giving permission to whoever Bobbi was to introduce themselves.

“I’m Bobbi.” The woman at the end of the table next to Jemma said.

“Hello.” I replied.

“And I’m…I’m Fitz. It’s a…a…pleasure to meet you.” Fitz said from the other end of the table next to Mack and Skye. I could tell something happened to him and I figured I’d be told later about it, so I didn’t feel like I needed to bring it up to him.

“Emily here saved Jemma after Jemma and I got separated.” Skye said.

“All right this meeting is done for now. I’m sure Jemma and Skye will show you around.” Coulson said as he finished with the meeting. “Welcome to the team.”

“Thank you sir.” I said as Jemma, Skye, and I stood.

“Come on I’ll show you where your room will be.” Jemma said as she took my hand and pulled me out of the room, excitedly followed by Skye who tagged along.

“This place is big.” I said as I followed them down a couple hallways.

“Yeah, but this is where the living quarters start.” Skye said.

“So do you two share a room?”

“How...did you know we’re…?” Jemma said surprised.

“It’s the little way you two act around each other.” I said with a smile. “Don’t worry not everyone’s figured it out.”

“Yes we share a room and your room will be across from ours if you ever need one of us.” Skye said with a smile of her own.

“I have a question.”

“What is it?” Jemma said worried.

“I don’t have any clothes. Is there any extra?”

“We’ll ask Coulson if we can go on a little shopping trip later.” Skye said and then she and Jemma stopped at a door. “This will be your room.”

“I don’t have to share?” I asked.

“Nope.”

“Do I get a bed?”

“You didn’t have a bed before?” Jemma said surprised and again with tears in her eyes.

“No, we had mats on the floor. I’ve always wanted to have a bed.”

Jemma pulled me into a hug and then said, “Well you get a bed now.”

Skye opened the door to show a pretty big room that had a night stand, bed, lamp, and closet; I had never seen a bedroom this big.

“Wow. This is all mine?” I asked.

“Yep it’s all yours Emily.” Skye said as I stepped into the room and looked around, I was so surprised that I got a room to myself and that there was a bed, A BED! I ran over to it and jumped onto it. I could hear Skye laughing softly and Jemma sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

“This is awesome.”

“We’re glad you like it.”

“Thank you.”

“How is your bed? Is it comfy?” Jemma asked a little worried about what I would think about the bed.

“I love it. It’s great.” I said as I bounced off the bed and walked over to them.

“All right come on let’s go see if we can get you some clothes.” Skye said as she put an arm around my shoulders and Jemma grabbed my hand pulling me off in the direction of the working area and Coulson’s office.

“Hey DC, we have a question for you.” Skye said as we entered what I assumed was Coulson’s office.

“Yes ladies.” Coulson said as he looked up from his desk.

“Do you mind if we go on a little shopping trip? Emily doesn’t have any clothes and we’re pretty sure she’s not big enough to fit ours and definitely not tall enough to fit any of Bobbi’s.” Skye said as she sat on the corner of his desk.

“Sure. Here take this.” Coulson said as he handed her a few hundreds. I had never seen that much money; let alone it being for me.

“Sir, are you sure you want to spend that much on me? I just need a couple pairs of pants and some shirts.” I said unsure of spending all that money on me.

“Emily, you deserve it. Don’t worry about the money. Go buy some clothes and have some fun.”

“Thanks DC. Come on you two. Oh yeah, DC we’ll be taking one of the cars.” Skye said as she pulled Jemma and I from the room.

“That’s fine.” I heard Coulson say from inside the office as Skye pulled us down the halls to the garage where Mack was with Fitz working on one of the vehicles.

“Hey are you girls going out?” Mack asked as Skye grabbed some keys off a table.

“Yes. We’ll be back in a little bit.” Skye said as she led the way to the car we were going to be taking.

“Remember to stay out of trouble and keep a com on.”

“We will Mack.” Jemma said as she got in to the car.

“Have fun.” Fitz said as he went back to working on the engine they were working on.

 

While we were out getting new clothes, a report over the CB radio in the car, about a man holding several children hostage. Jemma could see that it was bothering me, but she told me that they weren’t allowed to go off the grid and not to interfere with police business.

“They will figure it out, I promise. I know that it bothers you not to help, but I’m sure they have it handled.” Jemma said as she turned in her seat to grab hold of my hand; Skye turned off the radio knowing that it would only make matters worse if I could still here what was going on.

“The police are good at their jobs, I’m sure they’ll have it figured out in no time.” Skye said as she pulled into a mall parking lot.

“Come on; let’s get you some new clothes. It will be okay.”

Jemma seemed so sure that it would work out and I wanted to believe it too, but a part of me was still worried and a little angry that I wasn’t able to help them out. My whole life I was made to be the solution and now they wanted me to walk away; it was really hard to do that, but once we got inside they tried to distract me with all the things that I could get. It did help to have them try and distract me, but I was still thinking about the children and I hoped that the police would be able to find a solution.

“So do you know the type of clothes that you like?” Jemma asked as we entered a clothing store.

“I like jeans and t-shirts.” I replied after I thought about it for a second.

“All right, we’ll get you those and how about some workout clothes you can start to train with the others.”

“Okay. Would you get those too? I want you to train with us.”

“I’m not good at field work.”

“That’s why I want you to train with us.”

“Oh okay. Are you worried about my safety?”

“Yes. I want you to be able to protect yourself and I’m sure Skye does too.”

“I told you it would be a good idea.” Skye said as she joined us at the shirt’s section.

“All right if it will help then yes I’ll get some workout clothes too.” Jemma said shaking her head, I could tell that she was worried that she wouldn’t be very good, but I wanted to make sure that she would be able to protect herself if Skye or I weren’t there to help her.

“Thank you.” I said as I started to look through the clothes.

“What about this?” Skye said holding up a shirt that had a grumpy cat on it.

“Skye really?” Jemma said looking at the shirt.

“No, absolutely not.” I said with a little laugh.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d like it.” Skye said with a laugh.

“I like plaid shirts and a plain t-shirt underneath.” I said laughing back at her.

“So you like clothes like Mack’s.”

“Yeah, but more feminine.” 

“Good.” Jemma said a little worried that I wanted to dress like Mack.

“Okay. How about this one?” Skye said holding up a plaid shirt that was blue and black.

“I like that.” I stated as I took the shirt from her to see if it fit.

“Cool. There’s a big selection on this rack.”

“Awesome.”

It take long till we had everything we needed and headed to the food court area to get some food; Skye called Coulson during dinner and asked him if he had heard anything about the hostages, he said that everything worked out and the children were all safe, which made me better than when I was worried about it.

“I told you everything would work out.” Jemma said as we were getting in to the car to leave the mall.

“You did.” I said feeling better about not helping when I had the chance.

“Come on you two get in already we have to meet Coulson for a briefing on a new mission.” Skye said from inside the car.

“Okay, okay.” Jemma said as she got in; I followed suit and put all my new clothes on the seat next to me.

Skye then took off heading to the base where the rest of the team was waiting for us to get back to talk about a mission in Germany, where some Hydra agents were holding a lab hostage. Skye joked about it being the hostage situation that I wanted; Jemma just listened to us as we went back and forth on whether or not it would be a quick and easy mission or not. Skye thought it’d be an easy one, but I learned from experience not everything is as it seems.

 

“Come on in guys, we have to get going on this one.” Coulson said as we finally got to the briefing room, everyone was already waiting around the table and I felt a little embarrassed, but May gave my shoulder a squeeze before handing me a folder with the information that we needed so I knew they weren’t angry that it took so long. “We’ll be heading out as soon as possible. Hydra has taken over a German lab since we shut down the one here, they are working on a new weapon that’s made to take out as many as possible in one go. We will be going in to take them out with the help of Talbot and a couple of his marines.”

“Colonel Glenn Talbot?” I said hearing his name and I immediately wished that I hadn’t said anything because everyone was looking at me.

“You know him?” Skye asked in a worried and surprised voice.

“He was one of the commanders at ‘the institution’ in charge of discipline.”

“Is he the one that gave you all those scars?” Jemma said taking my hand in hers.

“Him and others. He normally didn’t give out the…the punishment; he was in charge of those who did.”

“You have scars?” Bobbi said angrily.

“Yes.” I said.

“How many scars do you have?” May asked.

“Too many.” Jemma said upset.

“I know that I don’t have to ask, but will you be able to work this mission and with Talbot?” Coulson asked wanting my help, but not if I wasn’t able to keep myself in control.

“Yes sir, I’ve been able to do it so far I think I can do it again.” I answered right away.

“How many missions has Talbot put you on?” May asked.

“In the States? Or outside?” I asked.

“Both.”

“Twenty-two missions, fourteen outside, eight inside. I was his favorite and the others favorite.”

“Okay. We leave in ten grab your gear. Jemma you’re coming with us to help with any lab information that we’ll need.” Coulson said as he ended the meeting.

“Yes, sir.” Jemma said as we all stood to go grab our stuff.

“We have some extra gear that I put together for you.” May said as she came to stand next to Skye, Jemma, and I.

“Thank you.” I said as Jemma linked arms with me and we headed to our rooms to grab some clothes.

“We’ll meet on the bus.” Coulson said as we left the briefing room.

 

Skye and Jemma went into their room as I went into mine and I could already tell that they were going to be having a conversation on the upset feeling Skye was having on Jemma coming along for this mission. Skye hated having Jemma in harm’s way and I didn’t like it any more than she did, Jemma wasn’t prepared for being in the field and Skye and I both didn’t want her there unnecessarily. I changed into a pair of black jeans and one of my black t-shirts covered by one of my black and blue plaid shirts; I waited in the hall for Jemma and Skye who I could hear arguing about going into the field, in the end Skye said fine to Jemma going into the field but she was to stay near her or me at all times.

“Come on we have to get to the bus.” Jemma said as she came out of the room, followed by Skye, and led the way to the garage where we’d pick up our gear and then head to the bus.

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” I stated to Skye as Jemma walked away from us as we gathered our gear.

“Thanks.” Skye said.

“I don’t want her in the field too. But we’ll handle it.”

“You’re right. Thank you for caring so much about her.”

“She’s family now and I will do anything to protect her and the rest of the team.”

“We will do the same for you. We are a family.”

I nodded and grabbed the gear that May had left out for me; Skye grabbed hers and we walked up the ramp of the bus together. I could tell Skye still was unhappy about Jemma going into the field with us, but she knew that we’d protect Jemma as best as we could, but once we gathered on the bus around the holotable to go over how we were going to do this Skye went fully into mission mode. Jemma stood in between Skye and I as Coulson went over exactly what each of us were going to be doing and May got us in to the air and on the way to Germany.

 

When we arrived Hunter and May set up on the outside of the lab with sniper rifles on two different buildings with good vantage points that could see right into the lab. Skye and I got into position to breach one of the side doors waiting for the cue that Hunter and May were set up and Jemma and Bobbi were ready to breach at a door on the opposite side of the building with a few of Talbot’s men.

“Go.” Coulson said over the coms.

Skye and I breached our door and headed inside; we were informed that Talbot and some of his men were breaching the front door to pull some of the Agents that way. Bobbi and Jemma found the hostages and were getting them out before the other Hydra agents were busy fighting with Talbot, his men, Skye, and I. I quickly took down three men as Skye took down two and we made our way father into the building till we reached the main lab where we had heard the leader was trying to infiltrate the labs information.

“Step away from the computer.” Skye said making her presence known to the man in charge as I slipped around back of him to take him down if he didn’t listen to Skye.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with.” The man said as he turned to face Skye.

“And neither do you.”

He made a move to head in Skye’s direction, but I got to him before he even got close enough; I kicked his knee sideways as I approached, he fell to his hands and knee before I could handcuff him he twist as I approached and grabbed me. We started grappling and it was a good thing I excelled at it back at ‘the institution’ because he was good too; when he started to throw some punches hoping it would stop me I twisted one of his arms until it broke, but that didn’t stop him from still trying to get me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed my head to the ground and I finally got his other arm and put him in an arm lock; I positioned myself where I could break his arm and choke him where I put him unconscious.

When he was finally unconscious I pulled away from him and Skye handcuffed him as I tried to stand up; Jemma and Bobbi had arrived and was untying one of the head lab techs that the leader was trying to get information from.

“Good job Emily.” Skye said as she finished handcuffing the guy. “You okay?”

“Nothing some ibuprofen won’t fix.” I said as I stood.

“Are you two okay?” Jemma said as she approached us.

“I fine, Emily might need to be looked at.” Skye said noticing that I was wincing.

“What happened?”

“She grappled with him, broke his arm; she might have a concussion he slammed her head into the ground and maybe a broken rib or two from the punches he threw.”

“Oh my God. Come on let me have a look.” Jemma said as she pulled me away.

“Thanks Skye.” I said sarcastically.

“No problem kid.”

Jemma then checked each of the bruises that were forming and making sure that I didn’t break anything or have a concussion; I felt a little bad for her, she seemed so worried about me. I hated having her worry about me, but she reminded me that family care and she would always worry no matter what.

When we were leaving Major Lee Oliver, one of Talbot’s men, approached us; I didn’t want to talk to anyone from Talbot’s team, but especially him. He was one of the ones that was fond of us kids and well he did things that he shouldn’t and Talbot didn’t do anything to stop it, so I knew that he wasn’t going to now.

“Emily. It’s nice to see you again.” Lee said as he put a hand gently on my back pulling me from Skye and Jemma.

“Major Oliver.” I said as politely as I could.

“Please call me Lee.”

“Lee please let go.” I said as he had grabbed my arm as I turned away from him.

“Oh come on. We always celebrate a win.”

Skye and Jemma must have noticed my discomfort because Skye approached us and said, “Let go of her.”

“Leave us you have no power over me.” Lee said as he brushed off her hand. “Come on Emily.”

“I don’t want to celebrate.” I said pulling away.

“We always celebrate now come on.” Lee said as he put his hands under my shirt.

“Stop.”

“Get your hands off of her!” Jemma said as she punched Lee in the face. He backed away, but then moved like he was going to go after Jemma and I kicked him in the groin, he doubled over in pain.

“What’s going on over here?” Talbot asked as he and Coulson came over.

“Tell him to stay away from Emily.” Jemma said vehemently as I cradled her hand in my hands.

“Major? What happened?”

“I just wanted to celebrate with Emily. And they attacked me.” Lee said like a little boy who was about to get yelled at.

“He had his hands under Emily’s shirt.” Skye said with just as much anger as Jemma.

“She’s only sixteen.” Jemma added.

“Major?” Talbot said asking Lee to explain himself.

“I…it won’t happen again sir.” Lee said backing away.

“She’s one of my agents. And if you ever touch her again I will end you.” Coulson said as he motioned for Skye, Jemma, and I to head back to the bus.

“I’ll handle him. Emily.” Talbot said calling me back, so I turned to face him, “I’m sorry for the past.”

I didn’t know what to say so I just nodded and went back to walking with Jemma and Skye back to the bus; Coulson finished talking with Talbot and then joined us.

“I’m sorry.” I said to Jemma as Skye put some ice on Jemma’s hand, the others were with us wondering what was going on.

“It’s not your fault Emily. He shouldn’t have touched you. Not then and definitely not now. You’re only sixteen he could have been sent to jail for what he did.” Jemma said as she used her other hand to take my hand in hers. “Look at me.” I looked up to see her eyes full of tears. “It’s not your fault. He should have never done any of that. Do you understand?”

“Sort of.” I said softly, I could feel the tears in my eyes and I didn’t know what to do; I was taught to never cry, never show emotion and Jemma’s voice was so comforting I didn’t know what else to do.

“It’s okay.” Jemma said pulling me into a hug and holding me as I cried.

In the background I could hear the others asking what happened and I held on to Jemma as I heard Skye tell them what had happened and what she thought had happened before. I could hear them swear and get angry and at first I thought they were angry at me, but then they started to talk about what they’d do to him if he ever came near me again. That’s when I realized this is what it’s like to have a family, they care, worry, love, and would do just about anything to protect you.


	2. Saving Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and I save Skye from her father and Hydra.

Hi my name is Emily, I used to be in an institution where I was raised to be a solution to every problem; I started working for Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD. A few months ago and finally got the family that I never had; after starting to save people from a Hydra I can finally say that we are finally getting ahead of them. We’ve been working hard to take them down and prevent them from taking over again; we’ve stopped multiple attacks on civilians that were gathered together, with the help of Coronal Glenn Talbot and some of his men.

Jemma Simmons and Skye mean everything to me and I don’t think I could ask for a better family; they all work hard and take care of each other and I’m glad to be a part of it. Skye recently was taken from the base by Grant Ward to meet her father, who was known as ‘the doctor’ his real name is Calvin Zabo; he is one of the more blood thirsty men when it came to protecting what was his, especially when he got angry and Skye knew that he’d find her eventually, but what she wasn’t prepared for was Ward escaping from custody and taking her with him to take her to him.

Jemma was worrying up a storm, but still trying to focus on trying to figure out where Ward was taking Skye; Coulson and the rest of the team were doing their best to help, but Jemma was starting to get really worried that they wouldn’t be able to get Skye back. And so was I, so I reached out to some of my contacts to see if they would be able to help any in finding where Ward was taking Skye or if they knew where to find Cal.

“Gracias Jake, Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Voy a seguir en contacto.” I said finishing up with an old friend who now worked in the area where Skye was taken too. (Thank you Jake, Let me know if you need anything. I’ll keep in touch.) 

“What did you find out?“ Jemma asked me as I hung up the phone.

“Jake says that there has been chatter about ’the doctor’ working with Hydra on a device called the obelisk. They are saying the device kills almost all that touch it. He also said that Cal is working out of an old fort in Puerto Rico.“

I showed Jemma a map of where the fort was with thermal imaging to show where the people inside were located. She then took the information I gave her and went to show it to Coulson so that he could give us the mission to go in and get Skye back.

Shortly after I told Jemma everything that I found out, Jemma returned with Coulson and the rest of the team; Coulson decided to have us go in and get Skye. We all had been training together and Coulson also decided to let Jemma come in with us as long as she stayed with one of us. We all wanted to make sure that Jemma was safe, but we also knew that she’d want to get Skye back a little bit more than any of us and we were going to protect her as best as we could for Skye.

Bobbi and I helped Jemma get some gear on so that we’d be ready to go when we landed; while Mack and Fitz worked on a tool to hold on to the obelisk so that no one had to hold it. They had told me they had tried to accquire it before and when someone touched it it would slowly killed them; so we decided to take precautions to prevent that from happening to any of us.

“We need to get there before Hydra, according to another one of my sources Cal and Hydra are heading into an area beneath the fort that is the city that you guys were looking for. They plan on releasing something inside the obelisk and they plan on using Skye for it.“ I said as we all gathered around the holotable as we were about to land and head out.

“Emily you, May, Jemma and I will head in and get to Skye. Hunter, Bobbi you will make sure to take down any Hydra agents in the way in and out. We’re getting to Skye before they try and do whatever they plan on doing. Getting Skye out before they do whatever they plan is the mission, understood?“ Coulson said as May landed in a field near the fort.

“Yes, sir.“ Some of us said as we headed out of the room, down to the cargo ramp.

“Jemma stay near me at all times.“ I said as she, May, Coulson and I headed to one section of the fort.

“I will. Come one we’ve got to get Skye.” Jemma said as she stayed close to me.

“We’ll get her Jemma.” I said as we entered a hotel next to the fort where several heat signatures were coming from and I had learned they were holding Skye from an informant.

“First floor is clear.” Bobbi said as she and Hunter finished looking around the floor.

“Let’s go.” May said as she headed up the staircase in front of us.

“The heat sources are moving toward us.” Jemma said looking over the tablet in her hand.

“Jemma get behind me.” I said as May and I continued up the stairs heading straight for them.

“Get them!” I heard a man yell as May and I could see who was coming toward the stairs.

“Skye!” Jemma shouted when we could see her; Skye in turn tried to get away from Ward who had a firm grip on her.

“Jemma get out of here! It’s not safe!” Skye yelled back as she continued to struggle against Ward.

When I was on the landing above the stairs I immediately went after the two Hydra agents closest to me; one of them fought against me, while the other kept trying to get away.

“Emily!” I heard Skye yell out to me, but I was too focused on the two men I was trying to take down; the one fighting me went down easy and the second continued to try and get away, but I wasn’t having any of that I had already broken one of his arms and dislocated the other. Soon he was on the ground and not moving, Jemma handcuffed him after I made sure he was unconscious; May had taken down her two, leaving Skye and Ward fighting with each other.

Jemma attempted to stop Ward by grabbing onto his arm to keep him from going after Skye, who had been pushed into the room near the stairs; he immediately tried to get her off, but he seemed like he didn’t want to hurt her which I was surprised by.

I heard Skye yell for Jemma to get away from Ward, but before she could he pushed her into the room where Skye was; I couldn’t see what was happening in the room so I ran to help. When I got a good look into the room Skye was blocking Jemma with her body and Ward was moving toward them and suddenly the room started to shake; I knew that if I didn’t act soon something was going to happen. So I ran and jumped onto his back, making sure to grab the hand that had the gun in it, pulling it toward me to make sure that neither Skye nor Jemma were going to get injured.

“Emily!” Jemma yelled from behind Skye she was watching from over Skye’s shoulder; Skye seemed to be getting really angry and the building started to shake more.

Ward flipped me off his back and I landed hard on the ground, it had knocked the wind out of me, but I immediately went back at him; he moved to get away from me as I ran at him, but I suddenly switched directions and ran straight in to him. He and I were knocked to the ground and we both started to fight for the gun, when it suddenly went off; I felt blood start to trickle from my shoulder, but that didn’t stop me from finally getting it away from him.

“Ward stop!” Skye yelled as she was standing at our feet and suddenly the building stopped shaking.

At first I didn’t think he would stop, but he did and moved away from me; he got up and ran from us and I went to get up to follow him when Jemma and Skye both stopped me.

“Emily it’s okay he won’t get far. May will stop him.” Skye said as she knelt down next to me.

“It’s just a graze. You might need stitches though.” Jemma said as she looked at my arm.

“What was with the building shaking? There shouldn’t be any earthquakes around this area.” I said as I stood to see what was happening out in the hall.

“Skye?” Jemma said as Skye had moved away from us.

“It was me.” Skye said as she backed away from us.

“They unlocked the obelisk, didn’t they? What did they do to you?”

“They took me down to an ancient temple put the obelisk on this pedestal and the room started to shake and blocked all the exits. It started to take over my body like it did when it killed those people, but after a little bit of time I used the power it gave me and broke out of it.”

“Oh Skye.” Jemma sighed as she moved to hug Skye, but Skye backed away from her.

“Don’t come any closer I don’t want to hurt you.” Skye cried softly.

“Skye you’d never hurt us. Believe in yourself; it’ll be okay” I said as I blocked the doorway to make sure that Skye didn’t run away from us.

“Please Emily get out of the way.”

“No. I will not let you go through this alone. We are a family and we’re here for you no matter what. You taught me that. We’re not letting you deal with this on your own.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, any of you.”

“And you won’t.” Jemma said as she took a step toward Skye. “Skye you mean everything to me. Please don’t push me away. I love you. And even if you have changed I still love you. I’ll always love you. Please let us help you.”

“I’m scared.” Skye said as she let the tears fall.

“I know, but we are a family and were not going anywhere.” I said as I watched Jemma took Skye into her arms and whispered words of love.

I took that time after watching them for a moment to update the others on what was going on; May was the first person I told what had happened, she listened and told me that she’d update the others and Coulson on Skye’s new predicament. May had also informed me that Ward was back in our custody and would be put back into vault D after he was questioned to gather information on Hydra; May told me before I went back to join Jemma and Skye that the man, of whom I broke one arm and dislocated the other, was Dr. Daniel Whitehall the leader in charge of the Hydra lab.

“You did good work.” May said before I turned to go.

“Thank you Agent May.” I said and then went to join Jemma and Skye, both of whom hadn’t moved from the room I left them in.

When I rejoined Jemma and Skye, I noticed a man standing in the door way watching them together and I yelled at him, “Hey, get away from them!” And that caught Skye and Jemma’s attention, both looked up at the man, Skye immediately put herself in front of Jemma.

“Daisy.” The man said and I knew it was Skye’s father Cal.

“Get out of here! Stay away from us!” Skye yelled at him.

“They won’t understand Daisy, they’ll abandon you.”

“Her name is Skye. And no we won’t abandon her. We love Skye and will do anything for her.” Jemma said as she continued to hold on to Skye.

“Please Daisy. I’m your father. I know what is best for you.” Cal said as he took a step into the room.

“My name is Skye. These people are my family. And you don’t know what is best for me if you did you wouldn’t have killed all those people. SHIELD saved me, protected me, and they are my family. Get out.” Skye said passionately.

“You heard her leave.” I said from the door way, Cal had moved farther into the room to try and get Skye to agree with him.

“Shut up!” Cal said as he lunged toward me grabbing me by the neck.

“Stop!” Skye shouted as she grabbed Jemma’s gun and pointed it Cal, who stopped to listen to Skye. “Get out! I want nothing to do with you! You keep hurting my family and I’ll never forgive you if you hurt her or any of them! Get out and never come looking for me! I HATE YOU!” Skye keep the gun trained on her father who had loosened his grip a little, but didn’t fully let go.

“I’m your father Daisy and I will always love you. I will always protect you. They took you away from me. You could have been loved and protected your whole life. Please don’t do this.”

“You don’t get it. I was loved and I was safe my whole life. SHIELD protected me, loved me. It brought me to Jemma and to Emily and to the rest of my team. You hurt any of them and I will never love you or forgive you. They mean everything to me. Now let go of her and get out.”

Cal let go of me and ran out the door, but he didn’t get too far before Talbot and his men caught him and handed him over to us; we decided to put him in vault C for the time being to see if he could help us gather more information on Hydra and their whereabouts.

Later that day back at the base, Skye, Jemma, and I were in a meeting with Coulson and May going over everything that had happened while Skye was with Hydra and her father; Skye held on to Jemma’s hand the whole time and I figured that holding on to Jemma kept Skye from losing control of her emotions in fear that she would hurt us. Jemma seemed to understand and held on the Skye’s hand with both of hers, hoping that it would help keep Skye grounded; May and Coulson both seemed to notice it, but didn’t mention it.

“How did Ward get you here?” Coulson asked knowing they were at least a thousand miles away from the base.

“We took a bus to Florida and a private plane with Whitehall and my father to get here.” Skye replied.

“What happened when you arrived?”

“They took me down this tunnel into the temple put the obelisk on this pedestal and the room started to shake and blocked all the ways out. The obelisk opened and crystals were inside, the obelisk started to turn my body to stone and then suddenly I was released from it. I broke through the stone and the doors to the outside opened, my father and Whitehall were waiting for me. They took me back up the tunnel and into this hotel and discussed what had happened, and then you guys showed up. I know have the power to create earthquakes or at least that’s what my father and Whitehall determined.”

“Have you actually used that power?” May asked.

“Yes, when we were at the hotel and Ward was fighting with Emily.” Skye answered.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll work with you to control it.”

“I think it’s connected to my emotions right now.”

“It probably is. When were over emotional our responses can affect the way things are handled. We’ll work on controlling your emotions. Then we’ll work on using your power even when you’re not emotional.”

“We will solve this problem together. Tell us what happened when we showed up.” Coulson said.

“Well Ward pushed me into a room near the stairs, Jemma tried to stop him from coming after me, when he pushed her into the room I put myself in front of her to protect her. Emily jumped Ward and tried to get the gun away from him. I got so angry that the room started to shake and Ward ran, which I assume you guys got him after that. Emily, Jemma, and I talked for a little bit and then Emily went to inform you about part of what happened. Then Cal showed up and tried to convince me that you guys would abandon me, that you didn’t care, and that you didn’t protect me. Emily came in and demanded that he leave, but he didn’t listen and he freaked and tried to choke Emily. I grabbed Jemma’s gun and pointed it at him to get him to leave Emily alone and leave. Which he did and then he was caught by Talbot and given to us.” Skye said finishing the story.

“Since we have both Ward and Cal in custody we will interview them and gather any information we can about Hydra, but we will hand your father over to Talbot when were done interrogating him. They want to prosecute him for his crimes. Is that okay?”

“I have no problem with that.”

“Skye, I know that you want nothing to do with him, but you know he won’t talk to anyone but you.” May said knowing that Skye wasn’t going to take that well.

“I know and as much as I want to never talk to him again, we have to get the information we can out of him and we know that I’m the only one he’ll talk to.” Skye replied.

“We’ll deal with that later, right now I think some time off would be beneficial. So we’ll update the others and everyone will be given some time. I want you all to be well rested and emotionally back to a normal before we do anything more.” Coulson said giving out the order.

“Yes, sir.” I said as Jemma, Skye, and I stood to leave.

“Oh and Emily, get that arm looked at.”

“Yes, sir.”

A few days after getting Skye back, when everything was back to normal except Skye’s training schedule; we dealt with Ward and Cal, Skye talked with her father with Jemma, while Bobbi and Hunter talked with Whitehall and May and I dealt with Ward. Before that we did full body scans and went over every inch of them for any safe guards they had in place to protect themselves or to help others find them. We found several and took them out or hacked into them to make sure that they had no way of working for the other Hydra agents to find them or make them work toward their advantage.

May and I got little information from Ward, but we knew that he didn’t have too many connections to Hydra other than through Garrett and with Garrett dead he had no other reason to be connected to Hydra. We did get out of him what Whitehall and Cal were talking about before and after Skye was given her new powers; he swore that he just wanted to keep his promise to Skye that he would take her to her father.

Bobbi and Hunter didn’t get much out of Whitehall except a few words of hate and the promise of destruction of SHIELD; Whitehall didn’t know that he was no longer his younger self something in the obelisk had changed him into an old man. (We didn’t feel the need to tell him.)

Skye and Jemma had more of a breakthrough when they were done talking with Cal for the day, they had learned a few locations of Hydra’s bases and a few of the key men in charge of those bases. They both agreed that they would talk to him again till we knew that they had received all the information that they could from him.

That month we spent taking down those facilities and the people in charge of them making sure to take out all their safe guards before we handed them over to Talbot and the government. And we were helping more and more people the way that SHEILD did before Hydra had exposed us; we were finally making real progress.

Skye after lots of training and working she now had control over her powers and occasionally used them in difficult situations; we all were very proud of what she had accomplished through the month.

After that month we decided to have a little party to celebrate the great things that we had accomplished and Skye being able to control her powers; Coulson had us set it up in the garage where we celebrated through the night. We all knew that the work that we were doing mattered and now we were making really progress and were excited to keep going.

I was especially excited for Skye, she knew exactly what she needed to do to control her powers and she was finally confident with herself; it had taken quite a while for her to be that way after gaining her powers. She knew that we weren’t going to abandon her like her father had suggested we would and we all made sure she knew that we were there for her no matter what.


	3. Leave me behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Skye infiltrate only for one to be captured and the other forced to leave and come back with reinforcements. From Emily and Skye's pov.

The team and I had worked very hard to get to the point where Skye could control her powers and it took some time that we all were willing to give her; we all wanted her to be able to trust herself around us after she gained her new power and for her to believe in herself again. Jemma had spent so much time with Skye working on her self-esteem, Skye had been full of confidence before she gained her new powers and we were working on getting her back to her old self with the new powers. The first few nights were the hardest, Skye was in the infirmary at the base with Jemma near her almost every second of everyday until Skye felt that she could control the power she now possessed. I was with them most of it trying to help Jemma help Skye, I made it a point to be with them when Jemma said she needed an extra pair of hands. I wanted to help Skye the way that she and Jemma had helped me get used to having a family.  
And soon Skye seemed to be her old self with full of confidence the way she was before and we planned on helping her stay that way, but we also knew that she was trying too much too soon. She would go into the field and try out her new powers and almost always ended up back at the infirmary with a bloody nose or she couldn’t control herself and Jemma had to sedate her. Jemma of course hated that she needed to sedate Skye so that she would calm down to gain control over her powers again; it was becoming a concern for all of us, but most of all Jemma. Jemma hated Skye being in the infirmary more than Skye did, even though Skye hated being there, Jemma really hated it; at night I could hear when they fought about it and I hated hearing that, especially because I knew that Skye felt bad and Jemma hated being angry with Skye.  
One day a new mission came up one where Coulson was sending Skye and I to a facility that contained several of Hydra’s experiments; we were informed that several of Hydra’s men had captured someone like Skye and we were to go in and extract him or her from their control. Of course before we left Jemma took Skye aside and told her how worried she was about sending us in and that if they found out that Skye had powers they would want her to be their new experiment; Skye told Jemma that she’d be careful and she’d limit her use of her power as much as she could to prevent that from happening.  
We were dropped off near the Hydra lab base, where they were holding the experiment, we were hoping that we were in time before the started to the worst of the experimenting. Skye and I quickly gained access through one of the back doors after we took out to of the agents on guard, quickly stripped them of their uniforms and put them on to blend in. When we reached where the holding cells were a man was laying on a metal table, he wasn’t moving, so Skye hacked into the system to open the door, but when I entered to check on the man the door closed on me.  
“Son of a bitch. It was a set up.” Skye said as she tried to get the door to open again to get me out.  
“Skye get out of here. Go get some back up. I’ll be fine. Go!” I yelled at Skye through the door.  
“I’m not leaving you here.”  
“Skye, please go. I’ll be fine, but if they catch you they’ll use you to experiment on. Please go. Just get help and come back.”  
“I will come back for you.”  
“I know now go.”  
Skye then took off heading the way we entered, I watched as she left the room, by time someone came into the room again it had been several minutes since Skye had left; I could only hope that she made it out before they could figure out what was going on. The men who entered the room looked around and then noticed me, one grinned smugly at the fact that the trap had worked; I watched as he nudged his buddy and pointed at me in the cell, they both then grinned evilly at me and I knew that this was going to hurt a lot.  
“Where is the other one?” The first one who entered the room asked.  
“I’m the only one here.” I replied.  
“She must have gotten away, but that’s okay we only need one.” The second man said as he pulled out something looking like a gun.  
“But they wanted the other one.” The first one replied.  
“Doesn’t matter, she will be quite enough.”  
The second man then stepped toward the cell and pointed the gun looking thing at me, at first I thought it was a gun, but it turned out to be an injection tool. He looked behind me and nodded, I thought the guy behind me was unconscious so when he pushed me against the bars of the cell door it knocked the wind out of me, the second man then injected whatever was in the vile into me. And I felt myself fall to the floor, my whole body felt like it was on fire and then black clouds blocked my vision; I could feel the men around me, but I couldn’t do anything it was like I was paralyzed.  
Suddenly I felt them lay me on a metal table, tied me down with straps; I knew whatever they wanted from me I wasn’t going to give in to them, I had to much at stake and I wasn’t willing to risk my family. My vision suddenly lightened and I could see the room, it was padded with a viewing room against one wall and I knew I was now their experiment. One of the men who had caught me was standing against the wall near a door, the other man was standing next to me and had this evil looking grin on his face which made me worried for fear of what he was thinking.  
“Begin.” A voice said over the PA system in the room and the man next to me grabbed one of the scalpels on the table next to me.  
“We’ll begin with an easy question. What is your name?” The man asked and I shook my head no; I wasn’t going to give in to them. “You will learn to answer.” The man said as he took the scalpel and dragged it along my forearm; I shook my head again and refused to answer.

Back at the bus (Skye’s pov)  
I hate myself for leaving her, but if I got caught too no one would be able to tell the others that we were set up, they had captured Emily; I knew that we’d be going in after her, but first the rest of the team had to know since Coulson had decided to go in with no coms in fear that they’d hack into the feed.  
“Skye, what happened?” Coulson asked as we all gathered around the holotable, “Where’s Emily?”  
“They were expecting us. We infiltrated the base and found the cell holding the guy they were supposedly experimenting on, but it was a trap. Emily entered the cell after I got it open and the door closed on her. I tried to hack in again, but it was no use. Emily told me to get out of there, she told me to leave and get help; she knew that I didn’t want to leave her, but this was the only way we could tell you guys since we went in without coms.”  
“All right. I’ll get some more agents here and will go in after her. You did the right thing Skye. Emily understood what the risks were; we’re going to get her out of there.” May said as she left the holotable room to go make some phone calls.  
“Everyone gear up, once we get reinforcements here were heading in.” Coulson said as he left the room and headed to his office.  
“I’ll tell Jemma.” I said as left the room to head to the lab where Mack, Fitz, and Jemma were waiting for news, leaving Bobbi and Hunter to go gather their gear.  
  Iknew that Jemma was going to take this the hardest, Emily had become like her daughter and she loved and cared about her so much that I knew that this was going to ruin her plans; Jemma had told me that after the mission she planned on taking Emily to see a play, since Emily had never had the opportunity to do that before. So as I walked down to the lab she thought of the easiest way to inform her about Emily’s predicament.  
“Skye, your back.” Jemma said as she stepped away from her lab area to greet me at the door.  
“Yeah. Jemma…we need to talk.” I said as I pulled Jemma over to a stool near her.  
“Where’s Emily?”  
“That’s what we need to talk about.”  
Fitz and Mack stopped working on the gadgets when they heard that and looked over at me and Jemma; I could feel them staring at me with the question that Jemma had asked. I sat on the stool next to Jemma’s and took her hands in mine before I began to try and give her strength to hear what I was about to tell her.  
“It was a trap. They were waiting for us. I’m sorry Jemma, Emily was captured.” I said as I gave Jemma’s hands a squeeze.  
“How? How did they know?” Jemma asked worried.  
“I hacked in to the system to open the doors after Emily entered to grab the guy the door closed and I tried to hack into it again to get her out, but it wouldn’t let me in. Emily told me to get out of there and I listened I knew that I had to get back to the bus so that I could tell you guys so we could go get her. I don’t know how they knew that we were coming, but I’m going to find out. I promise.”  
I pulled Jemma into a hug as I saw tear fill her eyes, I hated knowing that I left Emily there that I hadn’t been able to get her out of there; I held Jemma as she cried and I told myself that if I caught who ever gave them notice that we were coming I was going to kill them.

Back at the Hydra base (Emily’s pov)  
I don’t know how long they had been trying to get information out of me it seemed like forever though it probably was only a few hours, but my body was starting to give in to all the torture; I told myself I was protecting my family and that I needed to keep going until they got here to get me out. I knew that Jemma and Skye wouldn’t stop till they got me out of here; until then I just had to keep going, to keep fighting.  
The man who had started the torture left with no information leading to Cal Zabo entering the room, Skye’s father was the one who had given them the information that if they were hurting someone we would come and try to save them; Skye was going to be furious with her father when she found out he was behind them knowing that we were coming. I didn’t know that he had escaped custody from the military base that they were supposedly holding him at and I knew that Skye and the others didn’t know it either. I knew he wasn’t trying to get me, he was trying to get Skye, but what I didn’t understand is why he wanted to catch Skye if they were going to experiment on her, after all she was his daughter and he knew what they did to their experiments. Maybe he thought that if they caught her and experimented on her a little he could swoop in like a hero and save her, but he hadn’t planned on me entering the room first leaving Skye free and me captured; I knew either way that he wasn’t going to save me like he would have saved Skye.  
“Where is Skye?” Cal asked as he approached me with a device to dose me.  
“Safe.” I replied, I wanted it to be short and to the point letting him know that I wasn’t going to give her up.  
“Give it to her.” A voice said over the PA system, but I heard it echo from the viewing room, which meant that whoever was in charge was watching from there.  
“This will hurt.” Cal said then gave me whatever was in the device.  
I felt my body start to shake and it felt as if every cell in my body was on fire, I couldn’t breathe; I forced myself to focus on one thing at a time, to focus on taking a breath and then another, until I felt it starting to fade.  
“She’s a strong willed one.” The man’s voice commented from inside the viewing room.  
“She will be the first to survive.” Cal said.  
“Keep going, we want more data.”  
“If you told us what we wanted to know you wouldn’t be going through this.”  
“I…don’t…believe you.” I said choking on the pain.  
“As you shouldn’t, knowing that you weren’t the one that I wanted to capture.” Cal said.  
“Continue.” The man’s voice said.  
“Here we go again.” Cal said and then dosed me again.

Back on the bus (Skye’s pov)  
“I found out who gave them the information that we’d try to rescue whoever they were experimenting on.” I said as we all gathered around the holotable.  
“Who was it?” Coulson asked.  
“It was him wasn’t it?! How?” Jemma said vehemently.  
“How could he do that?” Bobbi asked.  
“Who? Who are we talking about?” Mack asked confused.  
“Cal Zabo, my father. He gave them the information. He’s working for them. He escaped custody from Talbot a week ago.” I said looking around the room to gauge everyone’s reactions.  
“Why didn’t they inform us on this?” May asked Coulson.  
“I don’t know, but I will find out.” Coulson said.  
“Why would he do that? Why would he want to capture you to experiment on you?” Bobbi asked.  
“I think he wanted to let them experiment a little and then act like a hero and rescue Skye.” Hunter said answering Bobbi.  
“That’s just…just wrong.” Fitz said.  
“I have several agents and even a few of Talbot’s men are going to help get Emily back.” Coulson said, “We’re going in in twenty, so grab anything you need we met in the cargo hold in five to go over everything.”  
Everyone was then dismissed and went in separate directions, except Jemma, Coulson, May, and I, we stayed in the room; I knew that they were going to tell me to stay here, but I wasn’t going to let that happen.  
“I know what all three of you are going to say, but there is no way that I’m not going back in there to get Emily out.” I said angry with the thought that they would suggest that I don’t go back for her.  
“Skye you’re the one they really want.” Coulson said concerned.  
“I know that, but I’m not leaving her there. I’m going back and I’m going to get her out of there with all of your help. I’m not going to let them turn me into their experiment.”  
“Are you ready to go against your father though?” Jemma asked concerned for everyone safety, but especially for her and Emily.  
“I will take care of him. He’s hurt too many people, too many people I care about. He’s not going to keep doing it.”  
“All right. Let’s go. We’re meeting in a couple minutes.” Coulson said as he dismissed us.  
Jemma followed me down the cargo hold to grab some gear for herself; I wanted to tell her to stay here and stay safe, but I knew that she was going whether I liked it or not she wanted to help Emily too. Once we gathered our gear we met up with everyone on the cargo ramp, everyone was given their own instructions and we headed out. Bobbi, Jemma, and I were going to enter where I entered the last time, while the several others took on different doors around the base.

Inside the Hydra base (Emily’s pov)  
“Just give them what they want and they’ll stop.” Cal said after hours of injecting me with different chemicals to get different reactions.  
“No.” I said choking down the pain that was pulsating through my body.  
“Come on. Tell us where the SHIELD base is and this will all be over.”  
“No.”  
“If you told us what we wanted to know, we’d send you back to the cell and you could rest.”  
“I’m not giving you them.”  
“Give her the next dose.” The man said from the viewing room.  
“All right.” Cal replied and then injected another dose of something.  
I could feel this dose slowly making its way through my body and as it went it made me feel like my body was ice cold; my breathing started to slow and I could feel my heartrate slow. I felt like I was dying slowly and I probably was, that’s when the building shook and I knew that they had come to get me; I tried to move, to get off the table, to get out of the predicament I was caught in.  
“Untie the straps and get her…” The man in the viewing room started to say, but was cut off by May shooting him in the heart.  
Cal knew they had arrived and were trying to rescue me, he knew he didn’t have time to get out, but he did have time to give me the antidote to the dose he had given me; he injected the antidote into my arm when Skye, Jemma, and Bobbi entered the room.  
“Get away from her.” Skye said very threateningly.  
“I’m just giving her the antidote.” Cal said as he pulled the injector from my arm.  
“Emily. Are you okay?” Jemma said as she, Skye, and Bobbi moved closer to me.  
‘No.’ was all I could get out before Jemma was trying to check on my condition and Skye was undoing the restraints.  
“What did you give her?” Bobbi asked Cal as Jemma helped me sit up.  
“Four of the formulas that the Hydra lab created to torture and interrogate the subjects they come into contact with, also an antidote for them. They cut her arms, when they tried to get information out of her.” Cal answered.  
“What did the formulas contain?” Jemma asked.  
“I don’t know. They just asked me to dose her and ask questions. The computer that has that information is the main frame, it’s down the hall.”  
“Put your hands behind your back and turn around.” Skye said as she pulled out handcuffs instead of zip ties.  
“Skye please.” Cal said softly.  
“Don’t. You don’t get to hurt the people I care about and expect me to feel anything toward you. Emily is part of my family and if you hadn’t caught her you would have had caught me. Would you have done the same to me that you did Emily?”  
“I’d never do anything to hurt you. But she’s an agent of the enemy, she is the enemy.”  
“You’re wrong. Hydra was the one who did the testing on my mother, Jiaying. They told you they were SHIELD but they weren’t. Hydra is the enemy. It’s their fault she’s dead.”  
“No, I saw their badges they were SHIELD.”  
“Hydra agents were working inside SHIELD. Why do you think SHIELD was exposed? Hydra showed our hand we had no choice, but to come out. We were trying to save people, Hydra was trying to kill them. I have proof. Whitehall was behind Jiaying’s torture. There are tapes that I can show you to prove it to you, but I need to put you in handcuffs.”  
“You have proof?”  
“Yes.”  
Skye held out the handcuffs and Cal turned around and put his hands behind his back so that she could put them on him; Jemma and Bobbi helped me down off the table, but I couldn’t feel my legs.  
“I can’t.” I said as I leaned most of my weight onto Bobbi and Jemma.  
“She can’t feel her legs.” Cal said from behind us as they were leading me to the door.  
“Bobbi come take him. I’ll get Emily.” Skye said as she led Cal past us.  
“You got it.” Bobbi said taking hold of Cal’s arm leading him out of the room.  
Skye moved over to Jemma and I and took me from Jemma, my body felt so heavy and I didn’t want to be a burden, but Skye and Jemma both knew that I was too tired and unable to move on my own.  
“I got you.” Skye said as she picked me us bridal style.  
“We should get her back to the bus as quickly as possible.” Jemma said as she led us out of the room.  
“The formulas?” I questioned.  
“We’ll get them after we get you back to the bus.” Skye said as she followed Jemma to the exit.  
“But…”  
“No buts, we’ll retrieve them shortly. We need to get you to the bus first.” Jemma said taking charge as she stopped at one of the van’s that was going to take us back to the bus.  
“Get the formulas. I’ll be okay.” I said to Skye as she set me on the gurney.  
“All right, but if you guys need me I’m there.” Skye said as she ran off toward the base to get the formula details.  
“Let’s get her back to the bus.” Jemma said to Mack who offered to drive us back to the bus.  
“You got it. Get in.” Mack said as he helped Jemma into the van and then closed the doors.  
“Jem?” I said as tears filled my eyes.  
“I’m right here. It’s okay.” Jemma said taking my hand in hers and wiped away the tears. “We’ll get you back to the bus and all sorted out.”  
“Hurts.”  
“I know. Once I know what they gave you I’ll be able to help you more. Just hold on.” Jemma said to me and then told Mack to head back to the bus and we were on our way.

At the Hydra base (Skye’s pov)  
I had been going through a lot of the Hydra’s folders and quickly found the formulas that Cal had told us he used on Emily and some other information that I transferred on to an external hard drive to go over later; I needed to get back to the bus to hand over the formula information for Jemma to go over to help Emily and that was my first concern. Whatever they were formulas they were tampering with had really done a number on Emily and I wanted to make sure that Jemma was able to get whatever they put into her out of her.  
“Skye, we’re just about done here.” May said as she entered the room with Hunter.  
“I’ve got all the files and the formulas of whatever they pumped in to Emily. I’m gonna grab the bike and head back to the bus to get these to Jemma. Hopefully she will be able to help get these formulas out of Emily’s system.”  
“We’ll meet you there.” May replied before I quickly exited the room, found the bike and headed back to the bus.

On the bus in the med pod (Emily’s pov)  
I still wasn’t able to move my legs, but when Jemma asked for one of my arms I was able to lift it for her, she did that for all my limbs before asking for my arm to take some blood to see if there were any drastic changes. As I was laying on the bed I tried to remember everything that they did, but my brain seem to not be working as well as it normally did.  
“Emily how are you doing?” Jemma asked as she was taking some blood.  
“Can’t think properly.” I said my thoughts still jumbled.  
“I’m sure once we get the formula we’ll be able to undo everything they did, Skye is on her way back with the formulas and more information. It’s going to be okay, try and rest. I’m right here.”  
“Can you give me something…something for the pain?”  
“I’m sorry Emily I can’t not until I know what exactly they gave you. You could have a bad reaction to whatever I get you if I don’t know what they gave you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I promise once I know what they gave you I will give you something to help that won’t react with the formulas. For now just rest. Close your eyes. You’re safe here.”  
I followed Jemma’s instructions and closed my eyes and I took slow deep breathes and felt myself slip into a deep sleep.  
The next thing I knew I was waking up in the infirmary back at the base, Jemma and Skye were sitting on either side of my bed each holding one of my hands. Jemma and Skye were talking to each other, but I couldn’t focus on what they were talking about. I opened my eyes and I felt Jemma stand and lean over me.  
“Hey Emily. How are you doing?” Skye said as I heard her stand next to me.  
“I’m tired.” I replied. “How long have I been asleep?”  
“Two days.” Jemma said and I could hear the concern in her voice.  
“That long?”  
“You gave us a scare, but Jemma was sure you just needed some extra time to get all of the formulas out of your system.” Skye said as she brushed hair out of my face.  
“Thank you.” I said.  
“For what?”  
“For leaving when I asked you to.”  
“Emily…”  
“I knew I’d be able to handle whatever they threw at me. I didn’t want you to have to go through this. I knew that you wanted to fight and get me out of there with you, but I also knew they’d use the worst on you if you showed your powers.”  
“I should be thanking you. Emily you are amazing and you are part of my family and I’ll never leave you behind unless I know that I will be able to get you out of there.”  
“I love you guys.”  
“And we love you too.” Jemma said as she kissed my forehead.  
After that Skye understood that sometimes holding her powers back could help in the long run and promised to use the least amount of her power to be used. Jemma and Skye watched over me more than usually after that to make sure that I made a full recovery and I was back to normal after some time; of course the whole team watched me closely, but Jemma and Skye were the ones who watched me the closest. And I understood why it was the same reason I watched over them and made sure that they were always in good hands, we’re family and family does everything to protect those we care about.


	4. Letting Ward out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is allowed out of the Vault to help with a case with Emily.

Hi I’m Emily and once I finally recovered from the formulas that Hydra and Cal had pumped into my system, I was back to my old self and back to work with the team. Skye and Jemma were finally letting me out of their sight for more than a few minutes, which felt like a good thing and a bad thing; them worrying over me was bothering me, but a part of me liked that they were around so much. I had come to rely on them for a lot of things and a part of me didn’t like it; most of my life I relied only on myself, to get through the missions I was sent on, and now I relied on them more than myself sometimes. Being a part of this team, this family, at first it scared me and now they have become to mean so much to me that I don’t know what I’d do without them; I love this family and I wouldn’t know what to do without them.

Jemma, Skye, and I have a very special bond and they have become like mothers to me; I know that they would do just about anything to help me in any way that they could and I would do the same for them. But when Coulson gave me a direct order to not talk to them about Ward being allowed to help with this next mission we were about to go on, I absolutely hated the fact that a man they didn’t trust was going to be leaned on for this mission. I was going in with Ward to get some intel on a Hydra base near the capital, Skye and Jemma weren’t allowed on this mission, I knew why Coulson wanted to keep this from them; they would never let me go on this mission especially because of Ward.

I tried to talk to Coulson about Ward helping with this mission, but he said that he has faith in Ward to not cross SHIELD again; that didn’t help me believe that Ward wouldn’t turn on us in a split second if given the chance, but I was given an order and even if I don’t like it I will follow it. So I went about getting my gear together and headed for the SUV that was waiting at the end of the cargo ramp, Ward had been moved to it long before I was even aware that he would be helping with this mission, specifically because Coulson didn’t want anyone else to know that he would be with me on this mission.

“Stay safe.” Jemma said as she hugged me in the lab as I was saying goodbye.

“You too.” I said wishing that I could tell her what was going on, but I still kept my mouth shut.

“Let us know if you need us.” Skye said as she hugged me.

“I will.”

“I mean it, if you need us you call us.”

“It’ll be okay Skye. I got this.”

“Maybe I should go with you.”

“Skye you’re needed here.” Coulson said as he entered the lab.

“I don’t like sending her in on her own.” Skye said a little angry with Coulson.

“She’s not alone. I have another agent going with her.”

“But it’s not one of us.”

“No, it’s not. She’ll be safe with this agent.”

“Fine.”

“You should get going.” Coulson said to me nodding toward the door.

“Yes, sir.” I said as I headed to the SUV.

I could hear Skye and Coulson talking behind me, something about not liking me going out with some other agent that they didn’t even know, but Coulson reassured her that I was in good hands. I however didn’t know if that was true or not, after all I was in Ward’s hands and he had betrayed SHIELD twice so what was going to stop him from doing it again. When I entered the van Ward was in the driver’s seat, he watched me get in and when I was situated he started the SUV and we took off, heading to the small Hydra base.

“I’m Grant Ward, we haven’t been introduced, but I remember you from when I took Skye to meet her father.” Ward said as he drove.

“I remember too, I’m Emily.” I said not really wanting to talk to him.

“I’m sorry about shooting you.”

“It’s okay it wasn’t the first time I’ve been shot.”

“I just wanted to keep my promise to Skye that I’d take her to meet her father. That’s why I took her.”

“Okay.”

“You seem kind of young to be doing this kind of work.”

“I’m seventeen. But I’ve been doing this since I was tall enough to drive.”

“Skye told me you were raised at ‘the institution’. I was raised in place similar to that, but it was just me being taught. I started there when I was thirteen or fourteen until I was twenty and started at the SHIELD academy.” Ward said trying to connect with me.

“Did you hate it?” I said sort of interested on why he became who he was to the rest of the team.

“At the beginning, but it soon became a part of who I am. I don’t know anything, but to follow orders. I’ve never done anything for myself except taking Skye to meet her father like I had promised her. Did you hate it?”

“I hate it now, but I started when I was in diapers. The place that I was at they took you in when you were a baby, because we had no family and no one who wanted us, they knew no one would miss us if we were taken. I didn’t know anything other than ‘the institution’, so I didn’t know what I was missing. Then I meet Jemma and Skye, I found something that I had longed for, a family.”

“I know what you mean. When I joined the team I was following orders, but then I met the rest of the team and I wanted to be a part of it. I for the first time wanted something for myself.”

“You tried to kill Jemma and Fitz.”

“No I tried to save them. If they stayed on the bus Garrett would have killed them. When I dropped them in the pod, the pod was supposed to float it was made to float; I thought it would have. I truly felt something for them that I never felt for the family I had, they were my family and I regret just following the orders I was given. I didn’t think that I deserved the love that I felt for them.” Ward said softly, I could tell that he was troubled with his decision back then.

“Did you ever tell them this?” I asked.

“No and they wouldn’t listen to any of it anyway.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For thinking you were so evil. The way that Jemma and Skye talk about you, they were really hurt when you did all that you did.”

“Its’ okay. I thought I was evil too. Someone who didn’t deserve redemption, but I will make it up to them. I heard that Jemma and Skye are dating.”

“They are.”

“Good. They each deserve to be happy. How is Fitz doing?”

“A lot better than when I first met him.”

“Good. He came to visit me once. Cut off the oxygen to the room, so that I could feel what he felt. I understood why he did it.”

“I heard you tried to kill yourself multiple times.”

“I did. I didn’t think I deserved to be alive with Fitz injured the way that he was. I was sorry for what I did and I thought that with me gone it would help.”

“I felt that way a couple of times after a few missions that had bad endings.”

“I’m sorry you ever felt that way. All I thought that I was good at was missions on my own, but when I started working with the team I learned I liked being able to trust others. My job as a specialist was to take care of a threat on my own and with the team I could trust others and it was hard for me to accept. I think that’s why I didn’t think I had a choice but to follow orders, it’s all I knew when I turned twenty; follow orders, do what is asked of me and I would be rewarded. Now though all I want to do is go back to before not obey ever order, believe that I was made to do so much more than follow orders.”

“Well Coulson’s giving you a second chance and even though I know that you hurt them I believe you will do the right thing. I believe in you and I normally don’t believe in someone I just met. You seem to me a lot like me looking for something to mean something; something to prove yourself. I found it when I found the team, I let myself need them and I think that this is what you need so let yourself need it. This team gave me a purpose, they can give you one too.”

“Thank you for believing in me, even though I haven’t deserved it yet. I will do what is right and I will prove that I can be a part of this team.”

“Good. Now let’s get this mission over.”

Ward laughed a little and went back to focusing on what he was doing, I could tell that he really was sorry about everything that he had done; I knew it would be hard for the others to believe in him like they used too, but I hoped that they would come around he was a good guy underneath the mask he put on.

 

_Back at the base (Jemma’s pov)…_

I didn’t like that Emily was sent on a mission with some agent that we didn’t even know. How could Coulson think that this was a good idea? I know that she’s one of the best agents that we have and she will do whatever she’s needed to do, but to trust someone other than one of us to protect her I didn’t think she should be put in that position. I wanted to know who she was forced into trusting with her life, I mean I deserve to know who she was going on mission with. Okay maybe deserve isn’t the word for it, but I worry about her and not knowing who we were forced to trust to watch her back worried me.

“She’ll be okay Jem.” Skye said as we stayed near the garage in one of the bases labs.

“But we don’t even know who’s watching her back.” I said concerned.

“I know, but I trust Coulson. He wouldn’t send her with someone that couldn’t be trusted. And she’s good, you know that. She’ll come back to us.”

“I do, but I worry.”

“I know. Come on let’s go get some lunch. She’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay.”

I followed Skye down the hall to the mess hall but it still bothered me that we had to trust whoever Emily was sent on mission with, then it hit me. Who would Coulson refuse to admit was helping us? Who would he have to keep from us because we didn’t trust them? Ward.

“He sent her on mission with Ward!” I shouted all of a sudden, surprising Skye who turned to face me with a look of anger.

“You think he’d be stupid enough to trust Ward?” Skye said in a low voice.

“I don’t know, but why do you think he wouldn’t tell us who Emily was going on mission with. He would be the only one that we wouldn’t want anywhere near Emily or the mission.”

“I’m gonna kill him if he thought that sending Ward on a mission to get information was a good idea, that he could be trusted with a mission.”

“Why don’t you go down to Vault D and make sure he’s not there before we go yell at Coulson for trusting the traitor.”

“Come on.”

Skye pulled me along with her, heading to Vault D where Ward was supposed to be held since they had captured him again after he took Skye to meet her father, Cal. I didn’t want to go down there, I hated seeing him and if he was there she didn’t want to see him; he had ruined the teams trust in one another.

Skye entered the room first and then I followed I really didn’t want to be doing this, but I wanted to know if Coulson had trusted Ward with Emily’s protection. Skye got down to the bottom of the stairs and hit the button to unblock the view into where Ward was being held; when she did no one was in the room, she immediately started to head up the stairs pulling me with her.

“I can’t believe he released Ward and is trusting him to watch over Emily.” Skye said as her pulse rate increased.

“Calm down Skye. I’m sure he has a good reason.” I said worried about Skye’s pulse rate.

“If anything happens to Emily I’m going to kill him.”

“Which him?”

“Both right now.”

Skye and I both entered Coulson’s office where he and May were going over some information that they had received from another source. Coulson looked up to see both Skye and I looking like we had come to kill him; May noticed them and knew that we knew.

“Can we help you?” Coulson said trying to seem like he didn’t know why we were there.

“You can explain why you let Ward go with Emily on this mission.” I stated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We went to see Ward. He’s not there. You sent him with Emily to gather intel. Why? Why would you trust him?” Skye said.

“He still has Hydra connections and he is trying to prove himself. I was willing to let him prove himself to be the guy he once was.” Coulson said.

“He’s lied to us, multiple times and you believe that he can change.”

“He’s trying to redeem himself and I’m willing to give a chance too.”

“I don’t care that he’s trying to redeem himself the fact that you sent Emily with him is what’s bothering me.” I stated not believing that Coulson thought that Ward wouldn’t betray us again.

“Emily is the only one unbiased about him. I knew that if I sent one of you with him you wouldn’t go through with the mission. I know that you both care about Emily, but she can handle herself.” Coulson said knowing how much Emily meant to myself and Skye.

“Fine, but if she so much as comes back with a scratch I will kill Ward.” Skye said as she turned to leave.

“I agree.” I said as I followed Skye out of the office.

Skye and I then headed to one of the labs to try and get some work done while we waited for Emily or Ward to contact us; Skye and I both hated the fact that Coulson had kept sending Ward with Emily a secret, but we wouldn’t have let the mission happen if we did know.

 

_Back in the SUV with Emily and Ward (Emily’s pov)…_

“They won’t forgive you easily. You know that right?” I said wondering why he was even going to try and prove himself.

“I know, but I’m willing to do it. I don’t want things to go back to the way that they were before, I want it to be better than before. I know that I have a lot to make up for and I will do it, whatever it is. I will prove that I can be better.” Ward said as we pulled up to a building near the Hydra place where we were going to do some recon.

“Good. Better is always good. I’ll try and help if I can as long as you never make me regret it.”

“I won’t. I’m committed to this.”

“All right let’s get to work.”

Ward and I got out of the SUV and headed into the building with a bag in one hand with our gear to watch the base; the building was a little farther down the street and a diner was next door, so we were going to go there for lunch once we set up our gear.

“Will anyone recognize you?” I asked Ward as we started to set up our gear on the fourth floor in a corner closest to the Hydra base.

“I don’t know. Hopefully no, but be ready for anything. I don’t want to take any chances with you in danger, so we’re going to be on guard and careful the entire time.” Ward said as we finished setting up the equipment.

“You too. I don’t want anything happening to either of us.”

“I will protect you if they do. I will get you back to Skye and Jemma alive and unharmed.”

“I will do the same. I believe in you Grant.”

“I will try not to let you down Emily. Come on lets go get something to eat and gather some intel.”

“You got it.”

Grant and I then headed down the stairs, across the street to the diner; Grant sat closest to the door just in case and I was hyperaware of the surroundings just in case too. We ordered our food and listened to the conversations around us; a few tables down three people were talking about a new task they were working on. Something about a drone that they could pilot that wouldn’t be detected till it was too late, Grant and I shared a look and we both knew that this information was going to be a major issue for the secret service.

A short time after that they paid their bills and headed back next door to the Hydra base, Grant and I both headed back to where we set up the gear; we had to get back to the base and give them the information that we had. So we paid our bill and headed back to the building where we set our stuff up at; half way from the diner to the building two agents from the Hydra base were walking by and one bumped into me.

“Excuse me.” I said as I kept walking, but turned slightly so he could hear me.

“Do I know you?” He said grabbing me by the arm.

“No sorry. I don’t know you. Please let go.”

“I’m pretty sure that I know you.”

“She asked you to let her go.” Grant said as he grabbed the guys other arm.

“Sorry.” The man said and released my arm.

“Sorry I don’t know you. We have to get going.” I said gently putting a hand on Grant’s arm to make sure he came with me.

“Okay sorry.”

Grant and I continued our way back to the building, hurried up to the fourth floor to grab our gear, and headed back to the SUV that was parked on a side street near the building. Grant stowed our gear and we were about to drive off when the two agents from before appeared in front of us; Grant immediately started to reverse to get us out of there and once we hit the main street another SUV pulled up picking up the two agents, it started to follow us.

“Get a hold of Coulson tell him we’ve been compromised and we need help.” Grant said as he started to do maneuvers to get rid of the tail we now had.

“You got it. Jemma and Skye are going to be so angry.” I said.

I grabbed my com and patched it through to the base, I knew that we didn’t have a lot of time before the tail tried to make a move; we needed help and fast.

“Coulson?” I said into the com.

“Emily. What’s wrong?” Coulson answered.

“Grant and I are compromised we’ve got a tail. We need help.”

“Grant?” I heard Skye say in the background.

“Not now Skye. May, Skye go.” Coulson said sending May and Skye to get us.

“Where are you?” May asked.

“We’re getting close to Rock Creek Park.” Grant said as he dodged another vehicle that pulled out in front of us.

“We’ll be there in ten minutes. Drive around the park till we can get you.” Skye said quickly, “Come on let’s go.”

“They’re on their way.” Coulson stated and then the line ended.

“So we just need to stay alive long enough for them to get here.” I said as Grant turned down one of the paths.

“Right.” I said as he maneuvered around on the path.

“Look out!”

Suddenly the right side of the SUV was hit by another vehicle, I for a few minutes lost consciousness; during this time Grant had grabbed me and pulled me from the SUV, carrying me in his arms heading anywhere away from the SUVs. He grabbed the com before we left and he contacted May and Skye about our new location.

When I came to Skye was standing over me and said, “Hey take it easy.” As I tried to sit up.

“Where’s Grant?” I asked.

“I’m right here.” Grant said from next to me on the opposite side of Skye.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. How are you doing?”

“I feel dizzy.”

“Jemma will take a complete look at you when we get back to the base.” Skye said as she held on to one of my hands.

“She’s going to be angry.” I said knowing that Jemma hated when I came back hurt.

“Yes she is, but it won’t be at you.”

“Don’t be angry with Grant. He’s a good guy.” I said as I felt myself pulled back to the darkness.

“I’ll try not to be because he brought you back to us.” I heard Skye say and then there was nothing.

 

_At the base (Jemma’s pov)…_

“Have you heard from them yet?” I asked Coulson as I entered the conference room.

“Yes, they have them. Emily and Ward were hit by another vehicle and Emily is in and out of consciousness right now.” Coulson said as he pulled up the location of the bus it was pulling up to the base.

“I’ll go meet them.”

“Good. Try not to be too angry with Ward, he carried her to the bus to get her to safety.”

“I’m not making any promises.”

“Okay.”

I hurried out of the office and down to the garage, where the bus was about to land; I waited for the ramp to lower before I ran up it and in to the med pod, where Emily was laying with Ward and Skye looking over her. I immediately started to go over every inch of her body for any injuries, but the only thing that gave me a worry was that she was in and out of consciousness; she must have hit her head pretty hard for that to happen, so I decided that she needed a cat-scan to make sure that she didn’t have a brain bleed from the impact.

“Emily, tell me what you’re feeling.” I said as she regained consciousness.

“My head hurts and I feel dizzy. Like everything’s not connected. I can’t focus.” Emily said as I used my pen light to check her pupils’ reaction to light.

“We’re going to get you to the cat-scan and then we’ll see if we can help from there. Okay? I will do everything I can to make that go away.”

“Okay.”

Emily grabbed my hand as a team came to transfer her from the med pod to a gurney that we would use to get her inside the base to the cat-scan. I knew that she wasn’t feeling right once I saw her and even more so when she took my hand, normally she doesn’t start the physical contact unless something was really wrong. Grant was standing on one side of the bed holding her other hand and at first I wanted to tell him to get his hands away from her, but I noticed that she was the one holding on tighter than he was; he must have earned her trust for her to do that, because she only held Skye’s or my hands at the moment. Emily had lost consciousness as we started to move her into the base and Ward didn’t leave her side when we started to move her.

“Ward you need to brief me.” Coulson said as he met us at the door to the infirmary.

“Will she be okay?” Ward asked me.

“I will do everything to make sure of it.” I said.

“Grant?” Emily said as she had gained consciousness for a brief moment.

“I’m right here. Jemma’s going to help you. I’ll be by later to check on you.” Ward said as he gave Emily’s hand a squeeze and then pulled his hand from hers.

“Okay.”

“You’re going to be okay. Jemma’s going to make sure of it.”

“Stay safe.”

“I will.”

Ward then left with Coulson, as the med team, Skye, and I entered the infirmary where I had the techs begin the cat-scan that would tell me if we had more of an issue than what I hoped wasn’t the problem. Emily had slipped back into unconsciousness and I knew that we had to act fast, once they got done with the cat-scan I went over the scan; nothing seemed to be bleeding internally which I was glad for, but she was still in and out which did worry me. So I did a few more tests and realized that the formulas must have still been in her system because two of the ingredients in the formula was causing the in and out of consciousness.

 

_In Coulson’s office Ward, May, and Coulson were talking (Ward’s pov)…_

“Everything was going as planned until we started to leave. One of the agents recognized Emily or thought he did; he notified the base and they came after us. We got to Rock Creek Park, but then we were hit on the right side from another SUV. I carried Emily to a meeting point with May and Skye.” Ward said filling Coulson in.

“What about any intel?” May asked.

“They have a drone that they plan on sending after the president, they said it should get passed all security they have in place to protect the white house. We also found out that they plan on doing it during the Easter egg hunt on the white house lawn to get as many casualties as possible.”

“All right I will contact the secret service and homeland. Hopefully we caught this in time. Easter is this weekend.” Coulson said as he picked up the phone, but before he spoke to anyone he turned to me and said, “Go see how Emily’s doing. You’re free to roam with May, but be warned not everyone will be okay with you being out.”

“I understand sir.” I said as I was led away with May by my side.

“You took good care of Emily, why?” May asked once we were out of Coulson’s office and walking down one of the halls.

“She and I are similar, both trained to follow orders and not ask questions. She told me how she loved this team like a family and before Garrett gave me orders to kill any of you I felt the same way; it was the first time I wanted something for myself and I didn’t know what to do with that. When he told me to get rid of Jemma and Fitz, they got to the pod, locked themselves in, and I was glad because that pod was made to float which meant they’d be safe and away from Garrett. But then I heard that they didn’t float and what they had to go through it’s the reason I tried to kill myself those times, I didn’t deserve to be alive. And now I will do whatever I have to, to earn that trust back, I will not let you guys down again.”

“You thought it was supposed to float?”

“Yes the pod they went into was the aquatic pod. They’re made to float.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me. And by that time I didn’t feel that I deserved your forgiveness. Can we go see Emily now?”

“Sure.”

 

_In the infirmary (Emily’s pov)_

When I finally woke back up Grant, Jemma, and Skye were all sitting nearby; Grant and Jemma both had one of hands within theirs and they were talking, which I took as a good sign.

“Are you guys friends or at least friendly with each other now?” I said as I opened my eyes.

“Emily, how are you feeling?” Jemma asked as she looked over my vitals.

“I’m just tired, but I’m good. So are you friendly with each other or not?”

“We’re working on it.” Skye said as she chuckled from my bluntness.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Grant asked.

“I’m fine.” I said giving his hand a squeeze.

“I told them everything about what we found out and the other stuff.”

“Good.”

“I recommend you spend a few days relaxing before entering the field again.” Jemma said knowing that I wouldn’t like that new, but that I needed to know it right away to keep me from getting upset later.

“Aww come on.” I moaned.

“Sorry kid, the doctor has spoken.” Skye said knowing that I hated not being on a mission.

“And it’s not good to go against the doctor, even though forced off time sucks.” Grant said knowing what I was feeling.

“I know it.” I replied with a small laugh.

_The base (no one’s pov)…_

The others on the team were slowly getting used to Ward being around, though it did take a few months of missions before they started to trust him again. Fitz was more open to Ward then the others thought that he would be and they even started to play xbox and other games together, like they used to on the bus; Emily was happy that everyone was getting along and when they played games again it was like they really were a family.


	5. Visiting Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma, Skye, Emily, and Ward visit Afterlife

_(Emily’s pov)…_

It had been several months of new missions, some having to deal with Hydra and some not, the ones that didn’t deal directly with Hydra they were searching for others like Skye; hoping that they could come to an agreement of not using their powers for Hydra. Skye, Ward, Jemma, and I were sent to a lot of different places around the world, places that I had never thought I’d ever see; which made Jemma and Skye set aside some time that we could go explore the different areas. Several times in our traveling we came upon a place called ‘afterlife’ where Skye’s mother and two guys named Lincoln and Gordon tried to convince Skye that she needed to stay with them, but she refused unless we could all stay. A part of Skye wanted to talk with her mother, but another part of her wanted nothing to do with any of them; they decided that we could all stay for a little bit of time and we all stayed in one house together. The first time they met Jiaying and the others, Skye was hesitant; she had always wanted to meet her family and now she was given the opportunity.

“Daisy…” Jiaying, Skye’s mother, said as she first laid eyes on her.

“My name is Skye.” Skye said a little angry with the name.

“Skye.” Jemma said in a ‘be nice’ voice.

“Sorry Jem. I go by Skye.” Skye said a little bit nicer.

“Skye, it’s nice to meet you.” Jiaying said as she shook Skye’s hand.

“This is Jemma, my girlfriend.”

“Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jemma said as she shook Jiaying’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. And the other two are?” Jiaying asked.

“I’m Emily. Skye and Jemma’s daughter.” I said softly not really sure what to say as I shook Jiaying’s hand too.

“And I’m Grant Ward.” Grant said and he shook her hand also.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. This is Gordon and Lincoln.” Jiaying said introducing the two men next to her. “Your father went looking for you. Did he find you?”

“You knew about him coming after me? That son of a…” Skye started to say.

“Skye!” Jemma nearly shouted, Skye looked angry for a second and then let the anger go.

“Yes he found me. He’s the reason I have powers to create earthquakes. He’s locked up back at the base.”

“Why is he locked up?” Jiaying asked.

“Because he tried to kill us.” I said knowing that both Skye and Jemma hated talking about it. “Several times.”

“He would never kill his own daughter.”

“No, but it’s his fault she became inhuman; Jemma and I were nearly killed by him a couple times, and he also tried to kill others on our team.”

“And no one tries to kill my family.” Skye said getting angry again as her pulse meter on her wrist started to beep higher and higher.

“Skye, it’s okay. We’re safe. It’s okay.” Jemma said as she pulled Skye into a hug to calm her down as the house started to shake.

“Does this happen often?” Lincoln asked.

“Normally no. Skye’s pretty good at controlling her powers. It only happens when talking about something that really upsets her.” I replied.

Jemma continued to talk with Skye to calm her down and the house stopped shaking; Jiaying, Gordon, and Lincoln were looking at Skye like she was the answer.

“You have the greatest gift we’ve ever come in contact with.” Gordon said as Skye and Jemma finally pulled away from each other.

“No one’s ever had such a big gift before.” Lincoln said.

“I don’t care. I don’t want these powers.” Skye said quickly in reply.

“Skye your powers are a gift to help the world.” Jiaying said.

“These powers aren’t a gift, yes I have control over them now, but it nearly killed the people who mean the most to me.”

“We’re safe Skye. Because of you. You keep us safe.” I said knowing how much Skye hated when people called her new powers a gift. Skye wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, she had worked hard to keep us safe and every time I reminded her that she kept us safe she got emotional.

“I love you kid.” Skye said as she kissed my forehead.

“Love you too.”

Jiaying turned to Gordon talking with him for a moment and then he walked off, it seemed like she had given him a mission and he was headed to go deal with it, but something felt off about it. Skye pulled my attention away from him when she tilted my head to look at her. She had a look of concern, but I said nothing was wrong, but that something didn’t feel right.

“Well you all are welcome here, but I would like to have some talks with you Skye.” Jiaying said as she motioned for them to walk with her.

“I have nothing to hide from them.” Skye said as Jemma took her offered arm and walked the way that Jiaying directed.

“It only has to do with helping you control your powers.”

“Don’t care, Jemma is with me any where I go. She knows everything about me and I will not keep her from anything; especially if it deals with my powers.”

“Okay.”

“If it’s okay, Grant and I would like to walk around a little bit, it’s quite beautiful around here.” I said making sure it was okay with both Skye, Jemma, and Jiaying.

“It’s fine with us if it’s fine with you.” Jemma said as she got a nod from Skye, but looked at Jiaying for her answer.

“You are more than welcome to look around, but if it’s okay with Jemma and Skye I would like Lincoln to show you around.” Jiaying said looking at Lincoln.

“Sure, but stay near Ward.” Skye said still not trusting the others.

“Okay.” I replied. Grant, Lincoln, and I headed off toward the mountain side to look around; before I fully followed Lincoln I watched Jemma, Skye, and Jiaying head off toward what looked like a temple.

“Come on Emily. They’ll be fine.” Grant said as he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

“Are you sure we can trust them?”

“No, but they can handle themselves, you know that. It’ll be okay.”

“All right.”

Lincoln lead us to a mountain side, the view was beautiful, I had never seen anything like it; Grant stood slightly behind be with one hand on my shoulder to comfort me, he knew that I hated being away from Skye and Jemma both at the same time.

“This area is for the people who live here who are waiting to be chosen.” Lincoln said as we past a bunch of houses.

“Chosen?” I asked.

“Yes, Skye’s family has been running this place since its start. Normally you wait to be chosen to go through the mist, it’s a privilege to be called upon to go through the mist. Skye jumped the waiting list and she did it by using a temple and an obelisk. No one has gone down that path in centuries. If you are chosen you will go through the mist and receive your gift.”

“What was your gift?”

Lincoln stopped for a moment and stared at me, I guess he didn’t expect me to pick up on the fact that he was one of the chosen who went through the mist and gained a gift. He for a second stood there with his mouth opening and closing before he composed himself; Grant on the other hand had moved closer to me while we were waiting for an answer.

“I have the power over electricity. I can manipulate, concentrate, and transfer them. When I came out of the mist every cell in my body had a different electrical charge. You’re very observant.” Lincoln said as he took a glass ball out of his pocket and made it levitate above his hand.

“Living at ‘the institute’ you learn to watch your surroundings or you’ll end up dead.” I replied.

“What is ‘the institute’? I’ve never heard of a place called that.”

“It was government funded program for babies with no families. They trained us in everything, we were to be used to handle any and all situations. But it was disbanded and the kids were sent out into the streets to live.”

“They just left you out there?”

“Yes I don’t know how many of us are left. I stayed with a group of us, five of them died trying to save people and the other four I don’t know if they’re still alive or not. I haven’t seen any of them since the disbandment.”

“Did they hurt you?” Lincoln asked, “I noticed some of the scars on your arms.”

“It’s okay to not answer if you want.” Grant said not liking that Lincoln felt he knew me well enough to ask that.

“It’s okay Grant. They weren’t very kind to children and they did some very questionable things to those who fought them. We were children after all and not all the children are well behaved. I have scars over most of my body. Why are you so interested?”

“You seem so…I don’t know…well assured of yourself.”

“That’s because of Skye and Jemma. They took me in, showed me what having a family is like, they’ve protected me and loved me. I didn’t know what that was like before, but I know that I’m very lucky. I have a great family now.”

“Do you consider the rest of the group you work with your family?”

“Yes they all are my family.”

“What do you guys call this place?” Grant asked moving the attention away from me, he knew that I get a little sad when I talk about my life before I met the team.

“We call it, ‘Afterlife’.” Lincoln said as he led us through what seemed like a little store area.

 

_The temple (Jemma’s pov)…_

Skye looked terribly nervous about talking with her mother and I couldn’t blame her, this was the first time she could have a conversation with the woman who had abandoned her; I didn’t know if Skye would be okay with staying here, she already seemed like she wanted to get out and away from them. We entered into a temple of some sort and Jiaying came to a stop next to some chairs, she motioned for us to sit down; I looked at Skye who nodded to me after looking around as if to make sure there was no danger around, so I sat down next to her.

“It is safe here Skye.” Jiaying said.

“It’s never safe anywhere and I’ve been trained to spot dangers.” Skye said as she sat down and took hold of my hand.

“I am in charge here, this facility is for those who do not want anything but peace. There are rules that have to be obeyed. I want to talk to you about your gift.”

“What about it?”

“Be nice.” I said knowing that Skye was getting bothered by her mother calling her power a gift.

“What would you like to talk about?” Skye said nicer than before.

“How did you learn to control it?” Jiaying asked.

“Emily came up with the idea that it was the frequencies that I was able to tap into and Jemma worked with me on focusing the frequencies.”

“That’s good. Normally when you have been given a gift we have you go through something that stabilizes your cells so that you gain control over your gift faster. How long have you had the gift?”

“Eight months. We were able to stabilize her cells after a couple weeks.” I replied.

“I’m glad you were able to stabilize, not all those who gain a gift outside of here are as lucky to stabilize that quickly.”

“I had help. Jemma and Emily really helped me through a lot of it.” Skye said.

“I’m glad you had help. So Emily isn’t your real daughter, how did she become your daughter?” Jiaying asked.

“It’s a short story.” I said.

“Jemma and I were working on a case about ten months ago, we got separated. Emily rescued Jemma from a Hydra agent, we took her back to the bus with us because she was shot. We learned about her past and offered her an opportunity to join us, to be a part of our family. She joined and we have been together ever since; she’s very important to both of us.” Skye said answering the question with as short of an answer that she could, she didn’t fully trust her mother with the information concerning Emily.

“How old is she?” Jiaying asked.

“She turned seventeen a few months ago.” I replied.

“So Skye, do you know fully what your gift is?”

“Yes, I’m able to control the frequencies of different objects and make them shake. Emily was the one to figure it out fully, she had me try and focus on an object; she described it like feeling the objects essence and from there I was able to control it better.” Skye answered.

Suddenly there was an explosion off in the distance, Jiaying and we all stood and headed toward the explosion. Gordon appeared in front of us blocking our view of what had caused the explosion.

“Gordon, what happened?” Jiaying asked.

“I don’t know, but the girl did something.” Gordon said talking about Emily. I had stepped around to see what he was looking at.

“Emily? What happened?” I asked as I started to move closer to her, but Lincoln stopped me.

“He took Grant.” Emily said pointing to Gordon.

“What is going on here? Where did you take Ward to?” Skye demanded an answers, as she removed Lincoln’s hand from my arm.

“Take Skye and Jemma to the temple. Emily come with me.” Jiaying said to Gordon and Lincoln who grabbed hold of us. Jiaying grabbed hold of Emily and led her away from us.

“Emily!” I yelled trying to get away from Lincoln.

“Let go of me!” Skye yelled at Gordon who then grabbed hold of both of us and I suddenly felt like I was being pulled away. When I regained myself I realized we were no longer where we were, we were back in the temple.

“What the bloody hell is going on? Why did Jiaying take Emily? Where did you take Ward?” I yelled at Gordon who walked away and headed for the door.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay here.” Gordon said as he turned and closed the doors behind him and then locked them.

“Jemma? Skye?” Ward said from a corner of the room, “Where’s Emily? Is she okay?”

“Ward, what happened?” Skye asked him as she moved to get his handcuffs off.

“That guy knocked me out and then I woke up here. Where’s Emily?”

“They took her. Are you hurt?” I asked.

“No. I’m fine. Let’s get out of here and get her back.” Ward said as Skye finished taking his handcuffs off and headed back to the door that was locked, Skye and I right behind him.

“I knew we couldn’t trust them.” Skye said as she was already preparing herself to break the doors open with her power.

“What do you think their planning on doing to Emily?” I asked worried.

“I don’t know, but were going to find out.”

 

_Office where Jiaying was holding Emily (Emily’s pov)…_

“What do you want from me?” I asked only concerned for Jemma, Skye, and Grant.

“I need you out of the way.” Jiaying replied, “I need to know if your people are a threat. If we get rid of you, I will be able to see if they will do anything to get you back. And if they will harm those in the way.”

“Skye and Jemma will hunt you down for this.”

“My daughter will do nothing of the sort. Gordon is already going to get Cal out of that prison cell you have him in. Now to get rid of you.” Jiaying pulled a crystal out of the desk in the room and I knew it was the same as inside the obelisk that gave Skye her powers. I also knew that if I wasn’t inhuman like Skye I was going to die, but I wasn’t afraid of dying I was afraid of what would happen to Skye and Jemma if I wasn’t around anymore. It would tear them apart and I couldn’t let that happen, so I prayed that I was inhuman like Skye and would be able to gain a gift and live to help them.

“If I die Skye will never forgive you.” I said as I prepared myself for what was to come.

“I’m her mother and her father will be here soon. She will not need you or that other woman, Jemma was it?”

“If you hurt either of them I will kill you.”

“Good luck with that when you’re dead.”

Jiaying then slammed the crystal onto the table, the wave of powder erupted from it and quickly flew passed me. I felt my body start to turn to stone and I knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop it from taking hold of my body.

“Emily!” I heard Jemma and Skye yell and I saw them and Grant in the doorway before everything turned to black.

_No one’s pov…_

Skye, Jemma, and Ward couldn’t move from the doorway, Emily’s body was turning to stone and they all knew that they wouldn’t be able to stop it. Jiaying surprised that they got out of the room went to stop Skye and Jemma from moving toward Emily.

“You can’t save her.” Jiaying said standing in front of Jemma, Ward, and Skye to prevent them from moving to Emily’s aid.

“How could you do this? Why did you do this? She’s my family.” Skye said demanding answers.

“I needed to know your allegiance. And I want to know what SHIELD will do now that we have killed one of yours.”

“I will kill you for this.”

“I know torture techniques that I could use and I will use them for what you’ve done.” Ward said as he started to move forward.

“Look.” Jemma said as she pointed to Emily’s stone body, the stone started to glow with fire, water, and earth wrapping around it along with some wind blowing.

“No. This can’t be happening.” Jiaying cried as she went to destroy Emily’s stone body before the transition was done, but Ward grabbed her and stopped her.

“What is going on here?” Gordon said as he appeared with Cal.

“Jiaying tried to kill Emily and no one threatens my family.” Skye said stepping toward them.

“Daisy tell that man to let go of your mother or I’ll kill him.” Cal threatened.

“Not until Emily finishes her transition.” Jemma said back as the flame of fire, water, earth, and wind died down to nothing and then Emily collapsed to the ground; Jemma ran to Emily to tended to her while Skye and Ward handled Jiaying and the others.

“By the way my name is Skye. And I want to know why you tried to kill my daughter!” Skye said grabbing Jiaying from Ward’s grasp.

“Daughter? Aren’t you too young to have a daughter that age?” Cal asked.

“Yes, she is my and Jemma’s daughter. Now answer my question why did you try to kill her.”

“I needed to know SHIELD’s reason for coming to afterlife. I needed to know what they would do if they were attacked. I needed to know your allegiance.” Jiaying replied as if it was reasonable.

“My allegiance is to my family who happen to be SHIELD people. We came to afterlife because Jemma wanted me to meet people like me, people who could become my family. And that will not be happening now. SHIELD would have left you alone, but now I will do everything in my power to shut this place down unless you give me a good reason not to.” Skye said very upset with Jiaying that even the building was starting to shake.

“Skye?” Emily whispered in her unconsciousness.

“It’s okay kid. You’re going to be okay.” Skye said softly to Emily, then she turned to her mother and with venom in her voice said, “Now give me a good reason not to shut this place down.”

“I’m sorry for this.” Jiaying said as she grabbed Skye by the face and started to drain Skye’s life from her.

“Jiaying!” Cal yelled and ran to them, “Let her go. She’s our daughter.”

“No, this must happen.”

Cal grabbed Jiaying pulling her away from Skye, wrapping his arms around her chest, and squeezed her until her ribs broke and pierced her lungs; he then gentle laid her on the ground. Gordon moved to grab Cal when Ward stopped him by shooting him three times with an icer and he fell to the ground.

“Thank you.” Skye said to Cal before she joined Jemma near Emily. “How is she doing?”

“She seems okay on the outside, but I don’t think she’s stable on the inside. We need to get her back to the base.” Jemma said worried about Emily.

“What about the others?” Ward asked.

“I’ll handle the people here.” Lincoln said from the doorway, “I’m sorry for what Jiaying has done.”

“We will be back to deal with indexing people.” Skye said as she went to lift Emily up.

“What is indexing?”

“We just document you and your gift.” Jemma said as she brushed a little bit of hair out Skye’s face that had fallen in her eyes when she stood up with Emily in her arms.

“I’ll take him back to the plane.” Ward said as he picked Gordon up on to his shoulder and headed to the plane.

“We will be back.” Skye said before she turned to head back to the plane with Emily, Jemma was left in the room with Lincoln.

“I’m sorry about everything that has happened. We will come back once we help Emily and talk with Gordon. If you need anything use this to contact us.” Jemma said as she handed a phone to Lincoln.

“Thank you.” Lincoln said taking the phone from Jemma, Jemma then left the room to catch up with Skye.

“We’ll bury Jiaying in the private cemetery, if that’s okay.” Cal said as he picked up Jiaying’s limp body.

“Okay.” Lincoln said leading the way.

 

_Several hours later, back at the SHIELD base (No one’s pov)…_

“How is she doing?” Ward asked as he entered the room and went to Emily’s side that wasn’t occupied, he picked up Emily’s hand to hold.

“She seems stable on the outside, but on the inside she’s still stabilizing it’s why she hasn’t woken yet.” Jemma said from her spot sitting next to Skye.

“What do you think her power is?”

“I think it has to do with fire, water, earth, and wind, since they all surrounded her when she was transforming.” Skye said.

“What are we going to do about the gentleman you brought back with you?” Coulson asked from the doorway.

“He helped Jiaying do this to Emily. I want him to answer for what he’s done.”

“And exactly how are we going to do that?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll hold him here until we figure it out.”

“How long do you think she’ll be out?”

“Can’t be sure. Her transformation is different from Skye’s. It’s more powerful. So there’s no way of telling how long she’ll need to stabilize.” Jemma said giving Emily’s hand a squeeze.

“How do you know it’s more powerful?” Coulson asked.

“She’s receiving powers over fire, water, earth, and wind. When Skye gained her power she created the earthquake to escape the stone. Emily was engulfed by those elements to break free of the stone.”

“Hey she’s waking up.” Ward said grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Jemma? Skye?” Emily said groggily.

“Were here. How are you feeling?” Jemma asked softly as she leaned over Emily to kiss her forehead.

“I don’t’ feel so well and I feel different. Like somethings wrong.”

“Jiaying tried to kill you she didn’t think you’d gain a gift like me, but you did.” Skye said giving Emily’s hand a squeeze.

“Do you know what my gift is?” Emily asked.

“Power over fire, water, earth, and wind. It’s also called atmoskinesis.” Jemma replied quickly. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll help you just like we help Skye.”

“But what if I can’t control it?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Ward said giving Emily’s hand a squeeze. “It’ll be okay. You’ll be able to control it, don’t be afraid of that.”

“What will happen to Jiaying now?” Emily asked.

“Cal killed her. Gordon is locked in Vault D for now and Lincoln, we left in charge until we go back.” Jemma replied.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault kid. She did this, she separated you and Ward, she sent Gordon after you, and she tried to kill you. We’ll work it all out.” Skye said as she kissed Emily’s forehead, “Don’t think for a minute that it’s your fault. It’s going to be okay.”

“Can we get started now?” Emily asked as she moved to sit up.

“Shortly. First, we need to make sure you’re stabilized before we start training.” Jemma said as she grabbed one of her devices to scan and check for stability, that they had put together to help Skye when she had first gained her power.

Coulson left with Ward to go over what exactly went down, while Jemma and Skye looked after Emily to make sure that she would be able to start training.

Emily knew that Jemma and the others were going to do everything in their power to make sure that she gained control and confidence over her new gift; she was going to make them proud of her.


	6. Hallucinogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Emily go undercover and it doesn't turn out the way they had planned. Emily gets dosed with a hallucinogen.

Hi I’m Emily. I have been working for SHIELD for a little over a year now and every mission has been a little different from the previous ones. We have been working hard to index all those considered ‘Inhuman’; even I am on this list and I know that it is made to help protect those who are not ‘inhuman’. Skye and I have been working hard on control my new gifts and I have them almost completely under my control; even Jemma has been helping me. When I first gained my gifts I was afraid that I would hurt those who mean the most to me, but with everyone’s help I have been able to regain my confidence and control my gifts. Skye and Ward helped the most with my training to use my gifts in the field, to create and use the different elements that I have control over. Jemma on the other hand takes care of us when we end up with injuries and even though she hates having to patch us up, she’s glad that she’s able to help.

The first few weeks with my new gifts were the hardest, some nights I’d wake up covered in water or fire, which really worried Skye and Jemma. They paid very close attention to me during the day, but especially at night to make sure I didn’t burn down the base or flood the building (which would ruin the electrical stuff). Jemma and Skye would stay with me at night to make sure nothing happened and when it did that they were there to help me; May had even put cameras in my room which she turned on when Skye or Jemma told her I was asleep to watch over me. Sometimes I felt overprotected, but I understood that it was their way of watching over me; sometimes I was glad for the company and watching, especially when I woke up on fire.

It took several weeks to re-find myself and have the confidence in myself that I had once had, but when I found it everything went back to the way it was before I had gained my new gift. Gifts, that’s what Skye and Jemma now called them; not because Jiaying did, but because that was what they were. Yes they were still powers, but they were a gift that could help others; Jemma and Skye wanted them to be known as such. The rest of the team helped as much as they could, but they weren’t able to help the way that Skye had; since she had a gift, she was able to describe the way it felt to help me with controlling my gift.

“You’re doing really well Emily.” Jemma said as I threw a fire orb at Grant.

“Thanks.” I said then suddenly pulled up a wall of fire to prevent him from moving farther away from me, he quickly rolled away from it, but was caught by three of my water orbs.

“Man I was so close.” Grant complained as he took off his soaking shirt.

“No you weren’t.” Skye said from the other side of the room where she was waiting for him to get to her to free her (not that she was tied up, but was sitting waiting for him to reach her).

“Well done.” Coulson said from the doorway.

“Thank you sir.” I said turning to face him.

“She’s doing awesome DC.” Skye said with a huge grin on her face.

“I can see that.” Coulson said with a small smile.

“Is there something you needed Director?” Jemma asked wondering if we had a new mission.

“Yes, we have a new mission. We’re meeting in the briefing room in twenty. So those of you who need a shower please do it before then.” Coulson said looking at Grant.

“Thanks sir.” Grant replied with a grin.

“See you all soon.” Coulson said and then walked off (probably toward the briefing room).

“I’m hitting the shower.” Grant said following Coulson out.

“Me too.” I said heading to follow them, but Jemma’s hand stopped me. “Is something wrong?” I asked turning to her.

“No. We just wanted to give you this.” Jemma said pulling out a small package of her lab coat pocket.

“It’s a little gift to celebrate your new gift.” Skye said as Jemma handed me the package.

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” I said surprised.

“We know, but we wanted to. Come on open it.” Jemma said with a smile.

I took the package and tore of the newspaper wrapped around the box, I quickly opened the box to find a beautiful charm bracelet with several charms on it. The bracelet had a fire, water, earth, and wind charms along with one that had writing on it; the written one said, ‘We love you J&S’.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” I said as I gave them each a hug.

“Your welcome kid.” Skye said as she kissed my forehead.

“We’re glad you like it. But you better go take a shower before we meet for the briefing. I’ll help you put it on when you’re done.” Jemma said as she took it away from me so I could go take my shower.

“All right. See you in a few.” I said running off down the hall, I only had fifteen minutes before meeting in the briefing room.

 

_In the training area (Jemma’s pov)…_

Emily had just ran off to hit the showers, while Skye and I headed to the kitchen before meeting in the briefing room; I grabbed Skye’s hand as we walked.

“She really liked it.” I said softly as I leaned against Skye.

“She would have liked anything that we gave her Jem. She loves us.” Skye said kissing my forehead.

“True.”

“But I’m sure she actually really liked it though.”

“I’m glad. She’s just been through so much.”

“I know Jem, but she’s happy here, she loves us, and she’s loved by us.”

“You’re right.”

I smiled to myself knowing that our Emily was such a good person, someone caring and loving, it took some time to get her to open up to us, but once we did it was worth it. She had been through so much in her life, she deserved to have people who cared and loved her the way that we cared and loved her. Skye and I continued to walk passed the kitchen and down the hall to the briefing room, we were taking our time because we had plenty of time to get there before everyone if we wanted.

“I wonder what this mission is going to be.” Skye said as we passed my lab.

“I don’t know. I just hope you all are safe during it.” I said softly, Skye knew I hated when they went into the field where there would be danger, but that was most missions.

“We might come back with a few scrapes and bruises, but we will come back.”

“I love you Skye.”

“And I love you Jemma. It’s going to be okay. Maybe it’s an easy mission, you never know it might be a mission to go get ice cream.” Skye said with a laugh.

“Maybe.” I said with a smile, before we entered the briefing room I turned to Skye and pulled her in for a kiss; it was short, but she knew what I felt.

“It’ll be okay. Come on.” Skye said pulling me into the briefing room.

 

_In the briefing room (no one’s pov)…_

“Skye, Jemma I was hoping you two would show up first.” Coulson said from the table he was sitting at, “Please come have a seat.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Jemma said as she sat down closest to Coulson.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Skye said softly to Jemma as she sat down next to her.

“I would like to send Emily and Ward to infiltrate a small hub of Hydra.” Coulson stated.

“No. No way. Emily was already compromised the last time she and Ward went out to watch that Hydra base. There’s no way that she should try to infiltrate when she’s compromised.” Skye said right away.

“She’d be in more danger now than before. Especially if they find out that she has a gift.” Jemma said not liking this plan at all.

“She would not be using her gifts unless absolutely necessary and Ward still has a few connections inside Hydra. We could take down this small hub if we get some people on the inside.” Coulson said trying to convince Jemma and Skye that Emily wouldn’t be in too much danger.

“Coulson they crashed a car in to Emily and Ward’s vehicle the last time they came in contact with Hydra. One of the Agents thought they recognized her, I don’t want her in more danger if she infiltrates with Ward. Even Ward will be in danger with this mission.” Skye stated angry with Coulson for thinking of sending Emily or Ward back in to Hydra knowing that they both might have been compromised.

“I’m the director and I’m making a decision. This is an order that will be carried out. I’m telling you because she’s your daughter, but she will go on this mission.” Coulson said ending the argument.

“Hey guys what’s going on?” Emily asked as she entered the room, she could tell that Jemma and Skye were upset about something.

“We were just discussing somethings. Come on in, everyone else should be here shortly.” Coulson said as Emily pulled up a chair next to Jemma.

“You okay Jemma?” Emily asked Jemma, Jemma looked like she was going to cry.

“I’m okay.” Jemma whispered in Emily’s ear as she pulled her in to a hug.

“It’ll be okay, Mum.” Emily whispered back, she had never called Jemma or Skye mom, but she had been wanting to since they had called her their daughter. Emily had a feeling that this mission was what Jemma was upset about and that she was going undercover in Hydra; it was the only thing that would make Jemma worry so much that she’d look like she was going to cry.

“I love you.” Jemma whispered with tears falling down her face, she had hoped that one day Emily would feel comfortable to call her mom and knowing that Emily knew that she needed to hear it made her love her even more than she already did, if that was even possible.

“I love you too.”

“So what’s the mission?” Bobbi asked as she entered the room with the others, everyone took their seats and the briefing began.

“I know that some of you will have issues with sending in Ward and Emily to Hydra, but it needs to be done. I want Ward and Emily to infiltrate a small hub of Hydra agents. May, Bobbi, Hunter, and Skye you will be on the outside ready to take it down with a few of Talbot’s men. Fitz, Mack you’ll be coming along to work on any mechanical equipment that we gather. Jemma you’ll be coming for medical purposes, not that I think we’ll need it but just in case. Ward, Emily you will get in and take down the security so that the others can get in and take over, you will need to get any information you can out of their main database. Ward this is the time to use your last Hydra contact. Once you’ve infiltrated shutdown the security and the others will enter. We want their equipment, weapons, and database with information. We leave immediately.” Coulson said as he showed a blue print and a few photos of the building and surrounding area. “You can look over surveillance on the bus on the way. Head to the bus once you’ve gathered your gear.”

Bobbi, Hunter, and Ward all left right away to gather their gear and head to the bus, May left to grab the coms and extra weapons; while Mack and Fitz left to grab tools and equipment, leaving Emily, Skye, Jemma, and Coulson. Coulson knew that they would have hesitation in letting Emily and Ward go in and he wanted to reassure them that this was the best option.

“Coulson I don’t like this, but I am trusting that Emily and Ward will be pulled if anything goes wrong. I don’t want anything happening to either of them. I don’t like this decision, but I will follow it. Just know if anything happens to Emily there will be hell to pay.” Skye said standing in front of Coulson stopping him from leaving the room.

“I know that you don’t like this Skye, but we have a chance to really hit Hydra hard. Emily, you are not to use your gift unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?” Coulson said turning to Emily after Skye moved to stand next to Emily and Jemma.

“Yes, sir.” Emily said.

“You both have gear you need to grab, but take some time to talk before you do so.” Coulson said as he left the room, leaving them to talk.

“Mom, Mum I’ll be okay.” Emily said turning to Jemma and Skye.

“Okay, but if you so much as come back to the bus with a scratch I’m not letting you out of my sight for the foreseeable future. Got it?” Jemma said understanding that this mission had to be done, but still worried about Emily and the mission.

“Got it.”

“We’ll be outside the whole time. You so much as feel a little threatened I’m coming in there and getting you.” Skye said pulling Emily in to a hug.

“I understand Mom.” Emily said as Skye kissed her forehead.

“I love you so much kid.”

“And I love you too. It’ll be okay.”

“All right let’s go.” Skye said as she lead the way out of the briefing room with Jemma and Emily behind her, Jemma put her arm around Emily’s shoulders as they walked, trying to keep her close.

 

_A couple hours later, outside the Hydra base (Emily’s pov)…_

“Is everyone set up?” Coulson asked over the coms, which received a variation of yes’s from the rest of the team. “Coms on at all times. Ward, Emily we’ll be able to see and hear everything. Be careful in there. Everyone else be prepared to move in once given the signal.” Which got more yes’s.

“Emily stay near me at all times. Hopefully we can get in quick and take down the security, then we’ll help the others take over.” Grant said as we pulled up to the base, on the outside it looked like a normal building, but I knew on the inside it was going to be like our base.

“Got it.” I said as we sat in the car for a moment.

“All right let’s go.”

We quickly got out of the car and headed to one of the doors, Grant and I both knew this might not be as easy as we think it’s going to be so we went over exactly what we were going to say in the car on the way over. Grant opened the door for me and we entered the base, Grant’s contact met us at the first door we came to on the inside.

“Ward, we’ve been expecting you. Who’s this?” The agent said as he shook Ward’s hand.

“Pieter. This is Emily, she’s was the one I was telling you about.” Grant said.

“She seems awfully young.”

“She’s one of the best mercenaries I’ve found.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Follow me.”

Grant and I then followed Pieter passed some rooms and a lab; he stopped at the main frame room, which just happened to be the room we were looking for.

“Dr. Ethan Koenig will be here shortly.” Pieter said as he walked away.

When Grant and I were alone I went to one of the computers that was closest and hacked into the system. “I’m turning off the security system now.” I said as I turned off their security system.

“Hurry I think someone is coming.” Grant said as he stood close to the door.

“I’m downloading all the information on the system.”

“Get over here.” Grant said and I quickly ran to his side after I pulled the microchip from the main frame; a few minutes later a man walked in with an assistant.

“Hello Agent Ward it’s nice to see you again. I’m sorry to hear about Garrett.” Dr. Koenig said as he and an assistant entered the room.

“Good to see you too. I heard you were looking for a new agent. I brought Emily.” Grant said to Dr. Koenig.

“I can see that. Why do you think she’ll be a good agent for us?”

“She’s trained in all combat and weapons, she also knows almost every language.”

“Where did you find her?”

“Out on the street. She was taught by a government run program, when they disbanded she was left out on her own.”

“She sounds like the perfect agent for the tests.”

“Tests?”

“Yes, I failed with the others, I need a new agent to prefect my new formulas on.”

“She’s strong. I’m sure she’ll be prefect.”

“We’ll start right away.”

“Actually I need her for a few hours, a personal mission. Do you mind if I bring her back later?”

“I do mind. I need to begin my research, but I only need her for a few minutes to begin with. Let me start and I’ll bring her back to you.”

“Can I watch?”

“The more the merrier. Come.”

Dr. Koenig lead the way from the main frame to a lab setting, to where two agents were waiting; one had a syringe in his hand and was filling it with whatever formula he had in his other hand.

“Please give the man your arm.” Dr. Koenig said to me and I hesitantly held out my arm.

“This will hurt a lot.” The man with the syringe said, then injected the formula in to my arm, at that point the rest of the SHIELD team came barging in taking over each room as they went. And once I was injected I fell to the floor moaning in pain, while Ward took out the Doctor and two agents in the room.

Once the Doctor and two agents were subdued and handcuffed, Grant came to my side, “Emily hold on. I’m going to get you to Jemma.”

Skye and May came rushing in and I could tell that Skye was pissed that they were able to dose me with whatever was in the formula.

“Emily.” Skye said as she helped me sit up, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s worse…than the others.” I choked out.

“We’ll fix it.”

“I got her. Let’s get her back to the bus.” Grant said as he picked me up, after several of Talbot’s men came in to secure the Doctor and agents.

“Mom.” I whispered my throat suddenly hurt too much to talk.

“What’s wrong?” Skye asked.

“Walk and talk.” Grant said as he started to head back to the bus with Skye keeping up with his pace.

“Microchip.” I said holding out my hand.

“I got it.” Skye said taking it from me. “You’re going to be okay.”

“We’re almost to the bus.” Grant said to me as he noticed I was wincing in pain.

Once we reached the bus, Jemma was already waiting for Grant to lower me on to the bed in the med pod; she immediately got to work trying to find a way to help me. Skye had left us and I assumed she went to get information off the chip about the formula; I knew she’d be coming with information for Jemma as soon as she found some.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love.” Jemma said as she hooked me up to take my vitals.

“Hurts and I feel like I’m losing what’s real and what I’m seeing.” I said trying to focus on the question.

“What are you seeing?”

“People, people I’ve killed, people I used to know. They feel so real.”

“Hold on love. I’m going to help you as soon as your mom comes in with the information I need.”

“Chris?” I said seeing the boy who was in the institution with me. “You’re dead.”

“You’re the reason I’m dead.” Chris said meanly.

“No, I tried to get to you.”

“Liar.”

“Mum help.” I cried to Jemma.

“You’re going to be okay love. It’s okay. They’re not real. You’re here with me and Ward, there’s no one else with us. They can’t hurt you.” Jemma said as she wiped the tears off my face.

“You killed us.” A group of terrorists that I had killed in Iran yelled over and over.

“Please stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to kill you.” I cried.

“Emily, look at me.” Jemma said pulling my attention away from the people, “Focus on me. I’m right here. They’re not real. Hold on to me, it’s going to be okay.” Jemma turned to Grant. “Tell Skye to hurry.” And Grant took off to the lab where Skye was trying to find the formulas.

“Mum.” I whispered.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I killed them, mum.”

“I know, but you had too. They were going to kill you if you didn’t kill them. You did the right thing. Just hold on Skye is going to get the formulas and we’ll get you feeling better.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay love. It’s okay.”

I sobbed trying to focus on Jemma, trying to keep the people away; they kept yelling that I killed them, that everything was my fault. They surrounded me and I didn’t know what to do, but cry and beg for forgiveness. Jemma held my hand and wiped the tears off my face and tried to keep my attention to help me, but it wasn’t working.

“I killed them mum. They’re so angry. I didn’t want to mum. I’m sorry.” I sobbed as I clung to Jemma’s hand.

“They’re not here love. It’s just the formula, it’s not real. It’s okay. Shh…” Jemma said as she got on the bed and pulled me in to an embrace. “It’s okay, just focus on me and my voice.” And I tried to do that as Jemma held me close to her, while I clung to her in hope that the people would go away. “Emily you are so brave and strong. Your mom and I are so proud of you. You’ve done so much good, don’t think for a second that you’re the bad one. Skye is going to come in here with the formula and I’m going to be able to make these people go away. Just hold on. It’s going to be okay. We’ll make this better.” And once Jemma said those words Skye ran in with Grant close behind her.

“I’ve got them, but I don’t understand any of it.” Skye said trying to catch her breath.

“Give it here. I’ll have a look. Skye hold Emily and keep talking to her.” Jemma said as she got off the bed after she pried my arms from around her.

“Mum!” I cried. “They’re going to kill me. They want me to pay for killing them.”

“Baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Skye said as she took Jemma’s spot and wrapped her arms around me. “They aren’t real. It’s okay. I’m here baby and nothing is going to get you.”

“I know what hallucinogen they used. I have a vile of what will counteract the drug.” Jemma said as she ran off to the med closet.

“Mom they won’t stop.” I cried against Skye’s chest, Grant had started to rub my back and helped Skye whisper soothing words.

“Jemma will be right back with something to help, just hold on to me baby.” Skye said holding me close to her.

“You’re going to be okay.” Grant said softly as he continued to rub my back and held one of my hands.

“All right love. I’m going to give you this it’ll help get rid of the formula in you and stop the hallucinations. And then I’ll give you something for the pain.” Jemma said as she brought in a syringe with a formula to counteract the other formula and a vile of morphine.

“Hold on to me baby. It’ll be okay.” Skye said as I clung to her as Jemma injected me with the new formula and then the morphine.

“How are you doing love?” Jemma asked me when she noticed that I was no longer seeing the people.

“I’m tired.” I replied softly, Jemma brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

“You should rest and get some sleep. We’ll be here the whole time. Just close your eyes.”

“We’ll be here when you wake up.” Skye said as she too kissed my forehead.

“Okay.” I whispered before I fell asleep.

 

_Back at the base after they gathered everything from the Hydra base (no one’s pov)…_

Emily had been out for several hours, Jemma, Skye and Ward had been constantly by her side waiting for her to wake up. They had even had the briefing outside the infirmary room she was in just in case she woke during the meeting. Jemma and Skye were worried about her because she had been in such a panic about seeing those people and they didn’t want her to panic if they weren’t there when she woke.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” May asked as they all stood outside the room watching Jemma check Emily’s vitals and then sit and hold her hand.

“Maybe you could call Andrew. She might need therapy after that formula. She kept seeing the people she’d killed and people from the institution that had died.” Skye said worried about Emily’s wellbeing.

“I’ll make the call.”

“Is she going to wake up soon?” Ward asked.

“I don’t know and neither does Jemma. Jemma’s worried that she’ll still see the people she was before and that the formula they gave her will have caused serious damage. Jemma also doesn’t know if she’ll have side effects from the formula.” Skye stated to the others.

“She’s been asleep for quite a while.” Bobbi said.

“Skye! Grab the fire extinguisher!” Jemma yelled from inside the room, the others quickly looked in to the room and saw Emily was on fire.

“Got it.” Skye said as she ran to get the fire extinguisher off a counter, ran into the room and put out the fire.

“Emily, I need you to wake up. You’re okay. Wake up love.” Jemma said as she shook Emily.

In the lab outside the room the others watched Jemma as she woke Emily and turned to Skye to ask, “Why didn’t you guys want to wake her like that before?”

“Jemma thought she should sleep through anymore of the side effects of the formula they gave her. We hoped that if that happened she’d be back to herself in no time, but I think she’s going to need more time to get through what that formula did to her.” Skye said as she watched Emily start to cry, Jemma got onto the bed and pulled Emily into her arms.

“Go. Be with them, we’ll talk later.” Coulson said with a grim expression. “And I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want her to go in.”

“It’s okay. We’ll deal with it.”

“I’ll go call Andrew.” May said as she headed to her office to call her ex-husband to come and help Emily.

“Thanks May.” Skye said and then turned to the room and went in, leaving everyone else to scatter and head in different directions. Skye caught Emily’s attention when she entered, a small smile from Emily made Skye feel a little bit better. “How are you doing baby?” Skye asked.

“I’m not in pain, but I still remember the people.” Emily said softly as Skye took hold of one of her hands.

“You remember Andrew, May’s ex. We’re going to see if he can come by and maybe help you out a little. Would that be okay?”

“Okay, I guess. Does that mean I have to talk about before…before I met you guys?”

“Yes, but you can have both of us there with you if you’d like.” Jemma said sensing the fear in Emily’s voice.

“I’d like that.” Emily whispered pulling Jemma closer and burying her face against her chest.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this.” Jemma said hold Emily just as tight as she was holding her.

 

_Several weeks later (no one’s pov)…_

It took a couple weeks after Emily finally got all of the formula out of her system for her to stop waking up underwater or covered in fire; Skye and Jemma were there each time and helped her through it. Andrew and Emily continued to have sessions to talk about all that Emily had been through when she was with the institution and before she met Jemma and the team. And each week she was getting back to her old self, which everyone was happy about, they all had worried about her. Skye and Jemma continued to watch over her even after her sessions with Andrew stopped, because they still worried even when Emily told them she was fine. It did take several days for the side effects of the formula to wear off which worried Jemma immensely; she worked hard to come up with something to help Emily through when she was seeing the people again. But once everything went back to normal so did the team, they even started doing missions again several days after all of the formula was out of Emily’s system. Of course Skye and Jemma watched over Emily during those times and made sure that she wasn’t pushing herself too far.

Emily reassured Skye and Jemma after almost every mission that she was good and back to herself, not seeing the people or feeling any pain, that she was good and unhurt, which made them very happy. It didn’t take long before even Jemma and Skye went back to just worrying a little during and after missions instead of the constant worry that they felt when Emily was unwell. Coulson of course gave them leave for a couple weeks to make sure that they all were going to be back to their helpful and confident selves. And once they were back everything went back to the way it was before Emily and Ward had gone undercover.


	7. Finding yourself and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds an old friend.

It had been months since Emily had been given the hallucinogen formula and each day she was getting back to her old self, which made Jemma and Skye very happy, it also included the team. They all had been worried about her because she had been so distant from them after she was dosed, she’d only been that distant when she first had joined the team and it concerned them that she was struggling with being around them. Jemma and Skye of course practically forced her to stay around them, in fear of what would happen if they left her alone; after all they were her mothers and they wanted to make sure that she got back to being herself.  
Ward helped as much as he could with Emily, he felt that he was the reason she had to take the formula since they had both gone in to the Hydra base; he knew if he could have gone alone she wouldn’t have needed to take the formula. Emily of course tried her hardest to make him see that it was either her or him and she was willing to be the person that they gave the formula to; they both didn’t want the other to feel responsible and she reminded him that he was the one who got her out of there and that that was more important than her having to deal with the hallucinations. During the time where Emily was still seeing hallucinations Ward, Jemma, and Skye spent the night in Emily’s room, one to keep her from hurting herself, and two to make sure that she didn’t set the base on fire or flood it.  
When Emily was finally stopped seeing hallucinations they allowed her more time on her own knowing that she was no longer going to hurt herself; the sessions with Andrew was also helping her through those times, but they still worried and would sometimes watch her through the video feeds. Emily didn’t always understand why Jemma and Skye were so worried about her, but she also knew how much they cared and loved her and that trumped everything else going on. Emily was still able to work some missions depending on if she needed to be separated from Skye or Jemma during it; Coulson understood Skye and Jemma’s worry and wanted to make it easier on them as well as on Emily who needed them at some points during a mission where she thought she saw someone.  
But once Emily finally stopped seeing the people she was allowed to do missions without Jemma or Skye having to be by her side, which for Emily was sometimes a happy moment. Skye and Jemma understood that she was able to be on her own and no matter how much they wanted to protect her they had to let her do things her way sometimes in order to keep everything balanced. Ward of course when she wasn’t with Jemma or Skye was the one by her side and he made sure he was the one by her side at those times. Emily of course knew that he only meant well, but every once in a while she was frustrated by the fact that he thought he needed to protect her.  
“Grant I’m fine.” Emily said as she and Grant entered the bus from the street, the latest mission had them gathering intel on the area.  
“You fell out a window trying to catch the guy who was supposed to be giving us intel.” Ward said as he led her into the lab where Jemma was waiting.  
“He pushed me and I only fell a few feet.”  
“Don’t care. Jemma, Emily fell out a window.”  
“How many feet?” Jemma asked as she pulled Emily over to a chair to check her over.  
“About 15.” Ward replied.  
“It wasn’t that much. And I’m fine.” Emily said frustrated.  
“Love just let me check you over and then you can be on your way.” Jemma said as she began her assessment.  
“All right, but I swear I’m fine mum.”  
“I know, but you know I worry.”  
“I do. Fine do all the tests you want.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why is Jemma checking Emily over?” Skye said as she entered the room.  
“She fell out a window when we were getting intel.” Ward said.  
“I didn’t fall out the window, I was pushed and it wasn’t even that high.” Emily said stubbornly.  
“15 feet.”  
“Dude stop that. They’ll never let me leave if you keep it up.”  
“You swear you’re not hurt.” Skye asked.  
“I swear mom. I’m just a little sore that’s it. I didn’t break anything. I’m fine.” Emily said practically pleading with Skye so that Skye didn’t forbid her from leaving and going on missions.  
“You’re all set, but here’s some ibuprofen. If you start to feel worse come see me. Okay?” Jemma said as she handed Emily a couple pills.  
“Okay mum.” Emily said as she took the pills and hopped down from the chair and headed to the door.  
“Don’t forget you have training with Bobbi later today.”  
“I know mum.”  
“Hey Emily, come play battleship with me.” Ward said as he followed Emily out.  
“So I can beat you again.” Emily said with a huge grin on her face.  
“I’m sure I’ll beat you this time.”  
“Whatever. Let’s play.” Emily said full of confidence, she and Ward headed to the living area of the bus to play.  
“Relax Jem she knows it’s important to train.” Skye said pulling Jemma into a hug.  
“I know I just worry about her.” Jemma sighed.  
“I know, she knows, and be happy that she still wants us around her. Last week she was threatening that if we didn’t stop watching her like a hawk she was going to Coulson to have him assign us to a different area until we left her alone. She’s a big girl, yes we are her mothers, but she is her own person.”  
“You’re right. She’s almost an adult and doesn’t need us being hawks, but I just want her to be okay.”  
“And she will be, but I think if we push her to much with the watching her like a hawk she’ll pull away from us permanently. And you and I both don’t want that.”  
Jemma nodded and buried her face against Skye’s neck, Skye just held her close knowing that she was having a hard time letting Emily be her own person. Yes, Emily still needed them some times, but she needed space to grow in to the woman they knew she would be.  
“Come on let’s go get some dinner started, you know the others won’t do it.” Skye said taking Jemma’s hand in hers and led her upstairs to the kitchen area. Ward and Emily both were deep in thought when they passed them in the living area which seemed funny due to the fact that they were playing a children’s game. Jemma grabbed some fish out of the frig and started the mini grill while Skye gathered the makings of a salad; each moved in sync with one another like they’d done it a million times, which was kind of funny due to the fact that they normally didn’t cook the food.  
“For being a kid’s game those two seemed very deep in thought.” Skye said with the laugh.  
“They both are very competitive. Remember how upset Ward got if you beat him.” Jemma replied.  
“True.”  
“Emily’s just as competitive, when we were first training her to use her gift she was determined to beat whoever she went against.”  
“Remember when she set Bobbi’s baton on fire.”  
“Bobbi was furious.”  
“It was pretty funny though.”  
“She got second degree burns from that.”  
“Yeah, but Emily put the fire out almost as quickly as it started.”  
“Skye it took her half an hour to put it out.”  
“And she had been trying to start the fire as soon as Bobbi pulled out the baton.”  
“That doesn’t matter, I knew we should have kept a fire extinguisher in the training area.” Jemma said as Skye laughed a little before kissing her to keep her from going on. “You sure know how to end a conversation.”  
“Babe I would love to continue to stop the conversation that way, but we need to finish with dinner before we get bombarded by the others wondering where the food is.” Skye said as she turned back to the counter to cut up the tomatoes and cucumber.

Shortly after Skye and Jemma finished with dinner the rest of the team showed up in the dining area, everyone talking about different things and multiple conversations going on at once. Emily and Ward helped Skye and Jemma bring the food from the kitchen to the dinner table, setting everything down and taking seats themselves.  
“You all did a good job today.” Coulson stated before grabbing the salad. ‘Thanks’ were heard all around as everyone began to fill their plates with food; everyone was enjoying the meal when the bus was suddenly hit by a small missile. May immediately got up and headed to the cockpit while the others gathered around the holotable to see what was going on.  
“Skye pull up a satellite image of our location.” Coulson said as Skye started to type on to the holotable’s keyboard.   
“The missiles are coming from a jet behind us. Here.” Skye said as she pointed out the small jet behind them.  
“I’ll go tell May. Maybe I can help with maneuvers.” Emily said as she got a nod from Coulson and headed to the cockpit.  
“Who do you think it is?” Bobbi asked.  
“I don’t know, but we have to lose them before we can go back to the base.” Coulson replied. “Head to the cargo hold and get strapped in.”  
And with that everyone other than Emily who was going to help May in the cockpit headed to the cargo hold, strapped themselves in, and waited for May to give the okay that they had lost the tail.

In the cockpit…  
“What do you need me to do?” Emily asked as she strapped in next to May.  
“Grab the stick. We’re going to turn off the engines and then when they’ve past us we’ll turn the engines back on and be behind them. And then we’ll shoot them down.” May said as she started to hit and turn certain switches and buttons.  
“All right.”  
“Ready?”  
“Yep.”  
“Here…we…go.”  
May quickly turned off the engines making the plane suddenly drop out of the sky, then just as quickly she turned them back on; the plane following them had gone passed them and now they were behind it.  
“Turn on the missiles and lock on your target.” May said as Emily did as she was told.  
“Got it.” Emily replied when she was locked on target.  
“Fire.”  
May saw the writing on the side of the plane and knew it was a Hydra jet and she watched as the missile hit its’ target and the jet exploded in to a bunch of pieces.  
“Good shot.” May said as she looked over to see Emily in panic mode, she knew that killing another person must have triggered something in her, “Hold on Emily.” May said as she went over loud speaker to the cargo hold. “Jemma, Skye please come to the cockpit Emily needs you.” She turned off the speaker and put the plane on autopilot so that she could turn her attention to Emily until Jemma or Skye got there. “Emily, look at me. You did the right thing. It’s okay. You saved us. Don’t think for a second that what you did was wrong. You need to take a deep breathe. Breathe in and out.”  
Soon Jemma and Skye were in the cockpit pulling Emily from the pilot seat and into the living area, May stayed in the cockpit and was visited by Coulson. May told Colson that Emily had to blow up the jet tailing them and that it was Hydra; he understood, but was worried about Emily and her wellbeing.   
“She’ll be okay Coulson. She just needs some time. The hallucinogen really did a number on her. It will be easier for her in the future, she won’t have the same response.” May said as she turned the plane back to her piloting.   
“I’m worried she’ll hesitate the next time she needs to kill someone.” Coulson said as he took a seat next to May.  
“Will work through it. She just needs some time.”  
“All right.”

In the living area Jemma, Skye, and Emily were all curled up on the couch holding on to each other; Jemma whispered words of comfort, while Skye whispered that she did the right thing. Emily just held on to the both of them worried that she would never get over having to kill another person ever.  
“It’s okay love. We love you so much. It’s going to be okay.” Jemma said as she held Emily.  
“You did the right thing baby. You saved us. Don’t think it for a second was the wrong decision. You saved us by shooting that jet down. You did the right thing.” Skye said as she held Emily from the other side.  
“I’m scared that I’ll be like them.” Emily admitted.  
“Oh love, you will never be like them. You have only killed when someone was being threatened or hurt. You will never have to worry about becoming one of them.” Jemma said holding Emily a little tighter.  
“You only protect people baby and for that you will never become like them. You are nothing like them. You’re strong, caring, and loving; they are none of those things.” Skye added as Emily started to cry. She kissed the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around her a little tighter.  
“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Jemma whispered against Emily’s forehead.

It took a few days for Emily to feel better about the incident and with Jemma and Skye helping her through she was soon back to her confident self. Bobbi that day had decided to move their training back a day and Emily was glad, when they had gotten back to the base all she wanted to do was spend that time with Jemma and Skye. And when Bobbi and Emily finally did do their training it was an awesome sight to see, Bobbi worked hard with Emily on combat and it was fun to watch them go back and forth. They each had their own way of fighting and each was getting hits in, but was also getting hit; Jemma, Skye, and Ward watched from the side of the training area in awe of the amazing fight.  
The few days after that fight Emily and Bobbi walked a like they were a little sore from the fight which Coulson was a little worried about, since they were two of his best combat agents he didn’t want them to be too hurt that they wouldn’t be able to do their jobs. But he was glad that Emily was able to put aside the feelings of guilt over killing those Hydra agents and train to her full ability. Jemma and Skye both had convinced her that she wasn’t the bad guy in this and that her killing those agents saved many more lives than those she had ever killed. Ward even helped her through it, telling stories of when he felt the same way and how he was able to get over it.  
“Meeting in the briefing room in ten.” Coulson said over the PA system letting the team know that they were needed.  
Jemma, Skye, Ward, and Emily were in the kitchen playing a game of monopoly which Emily and Ward both were in the lead; when they heard the announcement they stopped the game leaving it on the table while they all headed to the briefing room.  
“I wonder what kind of mission this one will be.” Emily said as she and the others were heading to the briefing room.  
“Hopefully an easy one. I was in the lead.” Ward replied.  
“No you weren’t. I was beating you.”  
“No you weren’t. I was winning.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes.”  
“All right you two, quit fighting. You both were tied.” Skye said ending the back and forth.  
“Fine. But when we get back we are finishing that game.” Ward said.  
“Totally.” Emily added.  
“Come on you two.” Jemma said leading the way through the door into the briefing room.  
“Good everyone’s here. We have a new mission; Talbot and a few of his men have been taken down in Iraq at one of the local tribe member’s compound. We have been asked to go in and get them out safely. Here is the blue prints of the compound.” Coulson stated as he brought up the blue prints on the holotable. “Once we get there Skye, you and Bobbi will enter from this side with Jemma and Mack behind you. Hunter you and May will enter here. Emily and Ward, you two will enter here. Fitz you and I will be over seeing everything from the bus. We will have hostiles on each floor, which you are to eliminate if it comes to it. Everyone understand?”  
‘Yes, sir.’ Came from everyone. Coulson ended the meeting and everyone headed to the bus after gathering their gear; Jemma and Mack headed to grab some medical bags which held pain meds as well as gauze and bandages.  
Everyone knew their job and they were going to do it to the best of their abilities; Coulson and Fitz set everything up for them to go over before they got to their destination, which everyone inside went over very thoroughly. Jemma did a once over on everyone to make sure they were ready to go back into the field; she didn’t want anyone going in if they were unprepared. She took her time going over everyone, partly in fear of what would happen if she didn’t, making sure that everyone was physically and mentally healthy before she let them prepare to get ready to go when they landed.  
“All right, sir everyone is all good.” Jemma said as she and the rest of the team were finished gearing up and grabbing weapons.  
“Good.” Coulson said as they had just landed and were getting prepared to head out. “Everyone be on guard we don’t know what we’ll be up against. Keep your coms on at all times. Let’s go.”  
Everyone split up into their groups and headed to their specified locations waiting for the cue to head in and see if they could get to Talbot and his men. Ward and Emily were the first to reach some of Talbot’s men, the ones who were being tested on; Ward untied the men from the tables, while Emily transferred the information from the main computer and hacked into the rest of the system to put a trojan horse file to delete all files if they were to open the file from all of the connected systems. Elsewhere, Skye and Bobbi were handling their own men and computers, while Jemma and Mack helped Talbot’s men that they come across as the worked their way through the compound.  
May and Hunter met up with Ward and Emily and were taking down more of the major players as they got further into the compound and soon they found Talbot and his second in command, Major Lee Oliver who both seemed to only have minor injuries and not as much torture as the other men which concerned Coulson when he was told.  
“You.” Talbot when he saw Emily. “They wanted to know about you.”  
“What?” Ward asked, “What did they want to know about Emily?”  
“They wanted to know who she was and how to stop her.” Major Oliver said vehemently at Emily. “I told them all that I could about you which isn’t much.” Standing up he pushed Emily away from him, but was stopped from moving any further by Ward who had a tight grip on his arm.  
“You stay the hell away from her.” Ward demanded. “I know what you do to children and you’re lucky you haven’t been charged, because I would have no problem with telling whoever I have to about you. You wouldn’t last a day in prison and I’d make sure of it.”  
“You wouldn’t. We work for the same side.”  
“We might work for the same side, but you some much as look at her wrong and I will end you. I don’t care of the repercussions.”  
“He’s right Major. I will personally have you charged if you even think of touching her in any way.” Talbot said as Hunter helped him stand up.  
“Come on Emily.” Ward said as he headed for another room that held a different computer that Emily hadn’t taken information from away from Major Oliver.  
“Hey we heard yelling is everything okay?” Jemma said as she and Skye entered the room near where Emily and Ward were at the computer.  
“Yes, Major Oliver and I had a few words, but he is nothing to worry about now.” Ward said roughly through gritted teeth.  
“I’ve already had choice words with him before.” Jemma said as Emily stopped working on the computer to take Jemma’s hands in hers.  
“It’s okay Mum. Grant took care of it.” Emily said softly giving Jemma’s hands a squeeze before going back to downloading more information.  
“Thank you Ward.”  
“No problem he shouldn’t give her anymore trouble.” Ward replied.  
“Good.” Jemma said as she kissed the side of Emily’s head as she continued to watch her work on the computer.  
“Did you get the information from the other computer?” Skye asked pointing to another computer in the room.  
“Yes. All the computer’s we’ve come across I have received all their files and put in the trojan horse.” Emily said as she finished up on the computer she was currently at.  
“Good. We’ll be heading out soon.”  
“We’re heading out now. We’ve rescued all Talbot’s men and have done all that we can here.” May said as she entered the room.  
“Look out!” Jemma shouted as she pushed May out of the way of a bullet.  
“Jemma!” Skye shouted as she rushed to Jemma’s side, she rolled her over to find blood.  
“Mum!” Emily called as she started to head toward Jemma.  
“Emily get the shooter.” May yelled over the commotion that Skye, Hunter, and Bobbi were making as they tried to help Jemma.  
“Where did that come from?” Ward asked as he looked around.  
“There.” Emily said as she headed in the direction of where the bullet came from, Ward quickly followed.  
Shortly Emily was face to face with the man who had shot Jemma and she could only stare at him as she faced him, she recognized the man in front of her.  
“Jamie?” Emily asked as she looked at the man in front of her.  
“Emily?” Jaime said.  
“What are you doing here? Why did you shoot at us?”  
“I was hired to take out whoever entered the building to rescue the military they had captured.”  
“So now you kill people for money?”  
“I need to pay for my place and food somehow.”  
“Emily? Is he the shooter?” Ward asked as he entered the room that Emily and Jamie were in.  
“Yes. Grant this is Jamie. He trained with me at ‘the institution’.” Emily answered Ward.  
“How can you work those people? We were trained to be the only solution. Why are you working with others? Why did you rescue those people? They are not to be trusted. They’re the ones who made us into these people.” Jamie asked.  
“I work with these people because they are my family. I work with them because we save people, more people than we ever rescued. I rescued them because it was my job.”  
“Yeah well it’s my job to get rid of those who rescued them.”  
“Jamie please don’t do this.”  
“I have been given a job, just like you. We follow our orders.”  
“Jamie you don’t have to follow these orders, please I don’t want to have to fight you.”  
“I don’t know how to not follow orders Emily. It’s all I know.”  
“I know, but you can join us. We can work together again. This team they’re good people they save people.”  
“I’m sorry Emily.”  
Jamie ran at Emily, but she blew him back with a wind gust; Jamie stopped for a moment confused, but it didn’t last long before he ran at her again. This time Ward grabbed him right before he collided with Emily and twisted him over his back.  
“Don’t even think of hurting her!” Ward yelled as he twisted Jamie’s arm, but Jamie twisted back and swiftly kicked Ward’s leg and Ward fell to the ground.  
“I’m sorry Emily.” Jamie said as he pulled his weapon out and pointed it at Emily, but Emily set the gun on fire causing Jamie to drop it. “How did you do that?”  
“Jamie please I don’t want to hurt you just stop trying to hurt us.” Emily said with tears in her eyes, she had had a crush on Jamie when they were in ‘the institution’ together and having to fight against him hurt her.  
“I just know how to follow orders Emily. It was all I was ever good at.”  
“You were good at other things too Jamie. Remember when we wrote those songs together? And danced to them? You were good at everything that you did. You protected those who needed it, even from the ones in charge of us. You are more than following orders. Please Jamie don’t do this. I can’t save you if you fight us. They have become my family, they can be yours too, but you need to surrender.”  
“Emily I can’t do that.”  
“Please Jamie. Do you remember when we worked together at that gala? You had to save my butt from that man, we were sent to take care of, after he drugged my drink. You took care of me and finished the job. We spent the night at the hotel after we escaped before the government came to get us out. We talked about what it would have been like to have a family, to have something to belong too; I’ve found it and you can join us, but if you fight us I can’t help you.” Emily said as she held her hands out to Jamie who looked like he was listening to what she had to say.  
“I remember it was our last mission just the two of us. We talked all night while we waited. You were so beautiful in your dress and after that guy ruined it I would have done anything to keep you safe forever. But then Oliver came and I knew what he wanted, I didn’t protect you from him and I hated myself for that.” Jamie said as he lowered his arms.  
“That wasn’t your fault Jamie. He was to blame for what he did. This family I found they’ve protected me from him. The woman you accidentally shot punched him in the face for me. Grant threatened him with bodily harm if he even came near me. You can still protect me, as my partner, and help me protect others; this team can give you that family, I can give you that family.”  
“I would really like that.” Jamie said holding his hands up in surrender.  
“Good, because I would like that too.” Emily said as she watched Ward cuff Jamie who let him. “We have to search you, okay?”  
“I understand.”  
“Grant you should also use the detector.”  
“Yep. I’m on it. Hold still.” Ward said as he pulled the detector out of his pocket and scanned Jamie’s body for any electronics or devices that could be used against them. “He’s clean.”  
“Jamie follow me. May? How’s mum doing?” Emily said as she started to lead the way back to the others.  
“She’s doing okay. We need your medical training till we can get her back to the base.” May said over the coms.  
“Ward and I are coming with an extra.” Emily said as she quickened her pace back to the others and they quickly reached their destination.  
Jemma was wounded in the shoulder and the others were doing their best to help her, but she was worried about Emily and wouldn’t let them treat her without Emily.  
“Mum. I’m here. Let’s get her back to the bus. I’ll take the bullet out there.” Emily said as she approached Jemma’s side and took her hand in hers.  
“Ward take the extra to the cage.” May said, “Until Coulson, Emily, and I have a word with him.”  
“Okay. Come this way. We’ll meet you guys at the bus.” Ward said as he led Jamie ahead of the others back to the bus.  
“Emily?” Jemma mumbled.  
“I’m right here mum. I’m going to take care of you. Let’s go.” Emily said as she and the others followed Ward back to the bus.

(Coulson’s office)  
Later that day, after Jemma was all patched up, Emily entered with Ward and Skye; May and Coulson were already waiting for them. Coulson motioned for them to sit, while they started debrief on what exactly they were planning on doing with Jamie who was sitting in a private room where he was being watched by Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter.  
“So tell us about the guy who shot Jemma.” Coulson said not sure why they were even talking about him and not handing him over to Talbot and his men.  
“Jamie was in the institute with me. He just needs guidance, he was one of the best agents.” Emily said hoping that they wouldn’t pass judgement on Jamie without knowing where he was coming from.  
“He tried to kill us.” May stated.  
“He was following orders it was what we were made to do.”  
“You aren’t like him.” Skye said a little angry that Emily was defending the guy who shot Jemma.  
“Yes I am. I follow orders even if I don’t like them. I do the job, nothing more nothing less, it’s what we were made to do. Follow orders without asking questions. We do the same thing here except for greater good of others. I was doing the same thing he was before I met you guys. Following orders, orders I was given when they let us out; save people without worrying about yourself, if you die you better make it worth it. That’s what I’ve been doing ever since we were released, not caring if something happens to me, but what would happen to others. I love this family, but before this I only knew how to do one thing…save people even if I was to get hurt in doing so.” Emily said wanting them to realize that if they gave Jamie a chance like she had been given he could to could help them the way that she had.  
“How do you know that he’ll stay on our side if not given a better opportunity?” Coulson asked.  
“Because the one thing he’s always tried to do was be someone that I could believe in, someone I could love.”  
“Do you love him?” Ward asked not that surprised, since he heard everything that we talked about back at the base.  
“I did….I do…I always have. We had so many plans of what we’d do if we got out of ‘the institution’. But he got in trouble threatening and nearly killing Major Oliver, they locked him up and I had no way of getting to him. A few weeks later we were released and I never got to see him until now.” Emily said softly.  
“He tried to kill Lee?” Skye said as she wrapped an arm around Emily, she could tell just how much Jamie meant to her.  
“Yes. They sent him to some secret jail area. We tried to escape before they were able to capture us, but Nathan one of the other kids told them where to find us. We were separated and I never saw him after that.”  
“I want to talk to him before we make any decisions.” Coulson said as he stood, “I want you with me, Emily. Ward, May I want you to watch from here. Skye go back to Jemma, while we sort this out.”  
“I want to be with you guys when you talk to him. I want to know the man my daughter’s in love with.” Skye said as she led the way out of the office and to the private room where Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter were watching Jamie.  
“All right, let’s go.” Coulson said as he followed Skye with Emily who was a little behind Skye.

(In the private room)  
Bobbi was sitting at the table with Jamie, while Hunter and Mack stood by the door just in case Jamie tried to make a run for it, but when Skye, Emily, and Coulson entered everyone stood up straight including Jamie.  
“Emily?” Jamie said softly as Emily moved closer to him and he pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Emily said just as softly, hugging him back.  
“Bobbi, Mack, Hunter you may leave, try to get some rest.” Coulson said as he took a seat at the table, Skye and Ward both stood in the background; close enough to fight if needed.  
“Yes sir.” Came from them as they left.  
“Jamie, this is Director Coulson.” Emily said as she introduced Coulson.  
“Sir.” Jamie said as he pulled out a chair for Emily to sit before he sat himself.  
“I would like to know a little bit about what you have been doing before and since ‘the institution’ was shut down.” Coulson stated.  
“Well before ‘the institution’ was shut down I trained with Emily and others, we worked on missions inside and outside of the States. And since it closed I have been working for different companies and people to complete missions given to me. Before we were let loose I was held in a cell where I was beaten each day until the program was shut down.”  
“Why were you in the cell and hurt for it?”  
“I tried to protect Emily from Major Lee Oliver. She had confided in me that he was sexually assaulting her and I wanted to kill him for hurting her.”  
“Why just him? I know that they didn’t treat any of you very well.”  
“He was the cruelest of them all and I…I love Emily and hearing about what he was doing to her, I wasn’t going to stand by and not do anything to protect her. I would do anything for her, even though we were separated she still means everything to me. We had it all planned out, get out of there, find a home, have a family. But then she told me about Lee and I…tried to kill him.”  
“Jamie it wasn’t your fault.” Emily said taking his hand in hers.  
“I couldn’t protect you.” Jamie said his voice soft and tight, like he was trying to hold in the way he felt.  
“Jemma and Skye have reminded me over and over, it wasn’t our fault; Lee was the one who did those things. Things that should have never have happened, he is to blame and trying to blame yourself won’t get you anywhere.”  
“I’m sorry I shot at you guys. I was following orders and I want you to know that it’s not an excuse, so whatever you want to do to me will be fine. You have given Emily something that I couldn’t…a family, protection and I am grateful for that.”  
“You are willing to do anything for her?” Coulson asked wanting to make sure that Jamie really was willing to be put in a cell just so that he could be with Emily.  
“Yes. I love her and I always have, since we were young. I am willing to be put in jail or handed over to the government to be able to have seen Emily again, to be in her presence.” Jamie confessed.  
“I think I’ve heard enough. I am willing to give you a chance, but you cross us and I will do everything in my power to take you down. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Ward will you show Jamie around and his room will be next to Emily’s.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“Yes, sir.” Ward said as he led Jamie out of the room.

(The hallway leading away from the private room)  
“Jamie, I want you to understand you do anything to hurt Emily and you will regret it. She is like my little sister and I will do anything to protect her and make her happy. Do you understand?” Ward said to Jamie as he walked him down the halls, showing him all the different areas.  
“I understand. But I also want you to know, I will do the same.” Jamie stated as he walked along side of Ward.  
“Good. You can call me Grant or Ward if it’s easier.”  
“Thank you Grant. I would like to visit Emily’s other mother, Jemma. I want to apologize for shooting her. And the other woman who I was really aiming for.”  
“I’ll take you the infirmary and introduce you to Jemma after I take you to see your room.”  
“Okay.”  
Jamie followed Ward until they reached the end of the hallway, Emily’s room was right to their left and the door next to it was going to be Jamie’s room.  
“Here’s your room. Emily’s is this one.” Ward said as he pointed to the different rooms. “Over here is Jemma and Skye’s room and my room is next to theirs.”

(Infirmary)  
“So Coulson is letting him stay?” Jemma asked Emily and Skye who were sitting on each side of her.  
“Yes, but if he makes one wrong move he will be handled.” Skye says as she kissed Jemma’s forehead.  
“He won’t do that.” Emily said leaning against Jemma’s side, letting Jemma hold her close.  
“Because he loves you.” Jemma says noticing the look that Jamie is giving Emily as he and Ward enter the infirmary.  
“Yes.”  
“Ma’am I’m sorry that I shot you.” Jamie said as he stood by the foot of the bed.  
“Please call me Jemma.” Jemma’s said holding out a hand for Jamie to shake, which he does with a smile on his face.  
“Yes Ma’am…Jemma.”  
“You show him where everything is?” Skye asked.  
“Yep. How are you doing Jemma?” Ward asked Jemma.  
“I’m doing better.” Jemma replies.  
“Good.”  
“I’m glad you’re going to be okay. Sorry again.” Jamie said as he bowed his head in shame that he had shot her.  
“Jamie it’s okay. I believe we will be good friends. Especially if you care and love Emily as much as we do.” Jemma stated.  
“I really do.”  
“Good.”

It didn’t take long for Jemma to forgive Jamie after all he was a lot like Emily, especially when it came to emotions and how to let them out. Jemma took time to help Jamie through it and Emily did her best to help him along the way; Skye and Ward even help as much as they could after all he was just a kid at heart. They showed him how a family treated each other and loved each other through everything.


	8. Losing and winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deal with betrayal.

author note: I felt that Emily would fit better with Ward then Jamie, so this part is how they got together.

 

* * *

 

Emily was unbelievably happy for her family and Jamie to get along, of course Skye, Jemma, and Ward each had a word with Jamie about her, but she understood that they just wanted to make sure that he was going to be there for her no matter what. She loved her family and having Jamie be a part of that only made her happier; she had loved him since they were just kids and now as an adult she still loved him and he swore that he’d never hurt her or leave her, they knew that with their job sometimes that wasn’t always going to be true so they lived their lives to the fullest. Emily had turned eighteen several weeks after Jamie joined them and they all celebrated it; they knew they had to celebrate things while they could. But they quickly got back to work after it and focused on new missions, but also a new group of people called the ATCU who were looking for people like Skye and Emily.  
Most of the team were in the training room when Coulson entered the room to give them a notice that they had a new mission coming up. Skye, Emily, Jamie, Ward, and Bobbi all headed to the showers, while Coulson, Hunter, and Jemma headed to the briefing room to wait for some of them, where May, Fitz, and Mack were already waiting.  
“I have just found out that Tripp and his team have encountered some Hydra agents, we are to help with capturing those that we can. They are located at this lab in downtown Chicago. Ward, Skye, Bobbi go over the blueprints each of you will be teamed up with another agent and head in, each taking a different entrance. Hunter you’re with Bobbi. May you’re with Skye. And Jamie, Emily you’re both with Ward. The task is to capture, but if needed you are to use deadly force. Understood?” Coulson said once everyone was waiting for the briefing to start.  
“Understood.” Came from everyone.  
“Good go get geared up. We head out shortly.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Emily, Skye please stay behind for a moment.” Coulson said as everyone headed their own ways to gather their gear or study the blueprints.  
“Sir.” Skye said as she stood next Emily who grabbed her hand a little worried about what Coulson was going to talk to them about.  
“I want you to limit your use of your gifts. I don’t want them to try and kidnap you guys again. Understood?” Coulson said worried that if Hydra found out about Emily and Skye they would do anything in their gifts to get them, use them, or do test on them.  
“We understand sir.” Skye said giving Emily’s hand a squeeze.  
“Good. Go get ready.”  
“Yes, sir.” Emily said as she nodded and then looked over to Skye, who nodded then pulled her out of the room. They both knew that they weren’t going to let Hydra get them and would do everything in their gifts to keep each other safe and the team.  
When everyone had boarded the plane Jamie pulled Emily off to the side to see if she was okay, which made her heart swell with love for the man who cared about her to see if she was okay.  
“Is everything okay?” Jamie asked.  
“Yes. Coulson just wanted to remind us of some things.” Emily replied softly grabbing hold of Jamie’s hand.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Come on we better eat before we have to complete the mission.” Emily said pulling Jamie from the rec room to the kitchen, where Ward, Skye, and Jemma were sitting at the table eating some sandwiches.  
“We made some for you two. Here.” Jemma said softly as she handed them a plate full of sandwiches.  
“Thanks Mum.” Emily said taking the plate.  
“Thank you.” Jamie said as he and Emily headed back to the rec room.  
“Don’t forget to clean up the plate later!” Skye yelled after them.  
“Skye.” Jemma said sternly.  
“What?”  
“Leave them alone.”  
“No way. I like picking on them.”  
“Good.” Ward said a little weary about Jamie still.  
“You still don’t have a good feeling about Jamie?” Jemma said picking up on Ward’s tone.  
“No, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“It’s your job to beat the crap out of him after I do. If he ever hurts her.” Skye stated.  
“I know and I will make sure I do. She deserves to be happy. And right now he’s making her happy. Who am I to stand in front of that?” Ward said as he bit into his sandwich.  
Once they landed nearby, on a landing strip at a small airfield; everyone headed to different vehicles, going over the mission on the coms before they decided the best time to head in with some of Tripp’s team. Skye and May headed for a door on the roof after zip lining to the roof, Bobbi and Hunter had one of the ground floor doors near the entrance, while Ward, Jamie, and Emily took the back door.  
“Everyone head in.” Coulson said over the coms.  
Ward, Jamie, and Emily immediately were in battle with several of the Hydra agents who were covering the back door; Jamie and Ward each took three men at once leaving Emily with two of her own. Jamie easily took down his three, Ward was a little slower, and Emily who normally could take down five was struggling with hers. They had been tested on my Hydra and made into super soldiers giving her no choice, but to use her gifts.  
“Emily!” Ward shouted as he watched her get hit in the face only to have her set the guy on fire who had hit her. Ward went to help her, while Jamie watched the man who she had set on fire run from the room. Soon several other super soldiers had entered the room, Ward and Emily stood back to back as they were surrounded; Jamie had went to get help. Emily and Ward worked in tandem taking down several at a time, but Emily was starting to get tired; she had used too much of her gift trying to get the upper hand on the Agents. “Emily stay with me.” Ward said as he took down another agent he could tell she wasn’t going to last much longer and luckily she didn’t have to. May, Bobbi, and Skye entered the room and helped take down those who were left.  
“Emily?” Skye said concerned when she approached Emily who was on the ground.  
“I’m okay Mom, just really tired.” Emily said softly as Skye pulled her into her arms.  
“Come on let’s get out of here. I’ve got you.” Ward said lifting Emily up from Skye’s arms putting an arm around her waist to help her stay standing.  
“We’re all clear. Head back to the bus. We’ll deal with the agents here. Jamie I want you to help me.” May said from the doorway.  
“Sure thing May.” Jamie said as he followed May out of the room.  
Skye and Ward helped Emily back to the bus, where Jemma was waiting after hearing that Emily had to use a lot of her gift in order to take down the super soldiers.  
“Bring her in here.” Jemma said as she met them at the doors of the lab.  
“I’m just tired Mum.” Emily said not wanting the examination that Jemma was about to start.  
“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I promise I’ll make it as quick as possible love.”  
“Okay.”  
Jemma was done quickly with Emily’s check-up and they all headed to their own things that needed to be done before the day ended. Jamie helped Emily go over the gear to make sure that everything was in order, while Jemma and Skye refilled the medical bags they had used at the lab.

Several days later Jamie was training with Emily, Ward, Jemma, and Skye when an alarm went off in the building; they all headed to the debrief room wondering what was going on. Skye and Jemma held hands as they quickly jogged to the debrief room, Jamie and Emily following closely behind the, while Ward brought up the rear. When they entered Coulson, May, Bobbi, and Hunter were already in the room; so they waited for Mack and Fitz, who were in the garage which was the farthest from the debrief room.  
“What’s going on?” Skye asked as she entered the room, she had her arm around Emily as she stood next to her on the opposite side of Jemma.  
“There are men trying to get in. I don’t know how they found us, but we need to get ready to fight and we might even have to move our base to a different location.” Coulson stated after Fitz and Mack had entered the room.  
“How are they getting in?” Ward questioned.  
“They have a blaster that will break down any door in their way.” Jamie said as he stood close to the only door used to enter or exit the room.  
“Jamie?” Emily whispered in shock that Jamie would do this.  
“I told you Emily I’m only good at missions. That’s what they made me to be.”  
“Good job Jamie.” Talbot said from the doorway behind Jamie.  
“Glenn? Why are you doing this?” Coulson asked.  
“Because those inhumans or whatever you call them are dangerous. We saw what Emily was able to do, she is dangerous and needs to be taken care of.”  
“You come near my daughter and I will kill you. I know everything you did in ‘the institution’, how you hurt children because they were just being children. I am capable of broadcasting everything you people did and I will if you think you’re going to take her away from us.” Skye practically yelled at Talbot.  
“Jamie I thought you loved me.” Emily cried.  
“I do, but I was given a mission.” Jamie said as he looked at the ground.  
“I told you if you ever hurt her you’d regret it. And I will keep that promise.” Ward declared as he wrapped an arm around Emily pulling the crying girl into his chest. “I will kill you for this.”  
“She is to be taken into custody.” Talbot said as two of this men entered the room.  
“You’re not taking my daughter.” Jemma said as she stepped in front of Emily and Ward.  
“The government is behind us in this. They want the alien.”  
“She’s not an alien. She has blood in her veins just like the rest of us. She’s not a threat to anyone. She works on the side of good.”  
“Agent Simmons the president wants answers.” Talbot said as he and the two men moved forward toward them.  
“You aren’t taking her.” Bobbi stated as she, Hunter, and the others moved to protect Emily from them.  
“I’m going to make a call no one move.” Coulson said as he went over to the computer and called someone.  
Everyone stayed right where they were, no one wanting to get into a fight unless necessary; Coulson at one point called Talbot over and the two of them talked to whoever was on with Coulson. Emily was still crying and her cries could be heard throughout the room; Ward, Jemma, and Skye did their best to comfort her. Jamie stood staring at the ground as the others watched him closely; they had all trusted him, he seemed to be really became a part of the team because he loved Emily. But now they all knew the truth he had lied and what made all of them angrier with him was that he had used Emily to stay at the base, only to turn her in to Talbot and the government.  
“How could you do this?” Ward demanded an answer from Jamie.  
“I was promised that they wouldn’t hurt her.” Jamie said softly.  
“You know what ‘the institution did to you guys and your offering her to the same government that hurt you all in the first place.”  
“They promised.”  
“So they promised so they must be telling the truth, right? You know them better than anyone Jamie. You really think that they are going to keep their word? I told you if you hurt her you’d pay for it. You really think that we’re going to let them take her? She is a part of our family. You however will never be now that you did this to Emily. We do not forgive easily, but I don’t think Emily will ever forgive you for this. You betrayed her the one you say that you love to the government, the people who hurt you, and I will anything she asks of me. Even if that means killing you.”  
“There will be no need for that Agent Ward. Jamie will be leaving with us. Let’s go. Everyone move out.” Talbot said with an expression of when a little kid gets scolded by their parent.  
“Sir, could I have a moment.” Jamie asked wanting to talk to Emily before he left.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Emily, I know what I did you will never forgive me, but I really do love you. I only wanted what was best for you. I’m sorry.”  
Emily nodded to Jamie, but didn’t look at him, she was too hurt by him giving her up to the government; Jemma and Skye stayed by her side not letting Jamie anywhere near her in fear of him doing something to cause Emily more pain.  
“If you ever come near my daughter again Ward will be the least of your worries.” Skye said vehemently.  
“I truly am sorry.” Jamie said as he nodded to Talbot that he was ready to leave.  
“Let’s go.” Talbot said as he led the way out of the building, but before he reached the door he turned back to Coulson, “We’ll mark this site as a friendly and classified. No one else will be bothering you again. Sorry again Emily.”  
Talbot, his men, and Jamie left just as quickly as them entered, leaving a devastated Emily and a pissed off family, they all knew that Emily would now have a hard time trusting people again after Jamie lied and turned his back on her. She had fallen hard for him and now that they knew where his true loyalty lie, she wasn’t going to get over it easily if at all. Skye and Jemma took Emily from the briefing room to their bedroom where they all cuddled on the bed watching some action movies in the hopes that it would get Emily’s mind off of Jamie. Ward joined them after sometime letting the women have whatever conversations they would have after a break-up; though he wanted to join them right away and tell Emily that she was better off without Jamie, that she would find someone who really cared and loved her, he knew that she needed time with her moms and he wasn’t going to interrupt that time.  
“Hey. How are you doing?” Ward asked as he entered the room, seeing all three of them on the bed Jemma had Emily laying against her chest; she looked like a little kid who just needed the familiar comfort of a parent.  
“I’m doing better. Thanks Grant.” Emily said knowing that Ward really wanted to make sure that she was feeling better, he cared about her just as much as she cared about him.  
“Mind if I join you guys?”  
“Sure.” Skye said as she moved from Emily’s side that Jemma was on to next to Jemma, while Ward moved to sit next to Emily and lean against the headboard of the bed.  
“We’re just about to start San Andres.” Emily said with a smile on her face.  
“Cool.” Ward said as he took Emily’s free hand in his, giving it a squeeze before Skye started the movie.

It took a few weeks for Emily to get back to herself, she had really been affected by Jamie and his betrayal; everyone tried to keep her mind far from thinking about him, to help her move on. Jemma, Skye, and Ward made sure that she was near one of them at all times because they worried about her; Bobbi, Hunter and all the others made sure that she was almost always busy so that she didn’t have time to think about Jamie, which kept everyone pretty busy. Ward and Bobbi had increased their workouts, while Mack and Fitz increased Emily’s time helping them working on gadgets or working on the vehicles and aircrafts.  
“How have you been doing lately?” Andrew asked knowing that Emily had been doing better in the past few weeks.  
“I’m good. I’m better than good. Everyone’s been really helpful in keeping my mind of Jamie.” Emily stated.  
“Good. Is there anything you want to add? You look like you want to add something.”  
“I’ve been thinking about another Agent recently.”  
“Does he have anything to do with the smile that’s on your face?”  
“Yes, but I’m afraid that Jemma and Skye will think he’s too old for me.”  
“Have you talked to Ward about it?”  
“No…why would I?”  
“He is the one you have been thinking about, yes?”  
“How do you know that?”  
“He’s the only one who you spend time with when not with Jemma and Skye. I figured he’d be the one and you haven’t tried to prove me wrong proves it.”  
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
“And I won’t, but I think you should talk to him. See if he feels the same. Your mothers will be happy that you’re happy and I doubt ten years age difference will matter to them as long as you’re happy.”  
“I still think they are having a hard time with me liking anyone with all that happened with Jamie.”  
“And they might, but you deserve to be happy too and so does he. I suggest you talk to him and then go from there. Emily in this line of work happiness isn’t always found so easily and when you find it you hold on to it.”  
“Thanks Andrew.” Emily said as she stood to leave.  
“Your welcome. Good luck.” Andrew said with a small smile and a nod letting Emily know she was free to go.  
Emily left the meeting heading to Ward’s room where she knew he was reviewing video feed of ATCU agents who were going after inhumans. They were just as dangerous as some of the hydra labs that were doing tests on the inhumans that they captured, like they had with Emily.  
“Grant?” Emily said as she knocked on his door.  
“Come on in Em.” Ward said from his spot at the desk, Emily entered and walked over to him.  
“How’s it going?”  
“It’s good. Just seeing if there are any noticeable marks on any of ATCU agents, so that we can find them and find out if they are trying to use, hurt, or kill other inhumans.”  
“And so far?”  
“Nothing so far, but I’ll keep trying.”  
“Can I talk to you?” Emily said as she took a seat on Ward’s bed.  
“Of course. Is something wrong?” Ward said as he paused the video and moved to sit next to Emily.  
“No nothing’s wrong I just got done talking with Andrew and he suggest that I talk to you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because of what I’ve been thinking about lately.”  
“Which is?”  
“I’ve been thinking about you.”  
“Oh. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“You tell me.”  
Ward and Emily sat silently next to each other before Ward took Emily’s hand into his, he knelt in front of her, and said, “Emily. I have loved you since you helped me realize just how much this team has meant to me. How much I missed them and what I would have done to be with them again. I do love you, but are you sure you want to be with me? A man who turned on his team, who hurt people he cared about, who could accidently hurt you, who’s at least ten years older than you?”  
“I trust you Grant. I know that you’d never hurt me intentionally. You’ve done so much for me. I love you too. But I think we should take this slow. Maybe a trial period and if it doesn’t work we’ll still be best friends. I couldn’t lose you as a friend if this doesn’t work.” Emily said giving Ward’s hands a squeeze.  
“You’d never lose me. I care too much about you to ever do that to you.”  
“Good.”  
“Okay, then let’s go on a date, you and me off base for the night.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Good I would too. I’ll pick you up around 7 tonight. I’ll talk to Coulson about letting us off base for the night.”  
“Okay.” Emily said softly before she pulled Ward in for a kiss, at first he was surprised, but he soon responded by kissing her back. Emily left a few seconds later, leaving a grinning Ward whose mood had changed to a giddy teenager for a moment, before he stood up and headed to Coulson’s office.  
When Ward arrived at Coulson’s office, he knocked before entering and said, “Coulson?”  
“Come in.” Coulson said from his desk.  
“I was wondering if I could take Emily off base for dinner and a movie.”  
“Like a date?”  
“Umm…yes sir.”  
“Have you talked to Jemma and Skye about this?”  
“No sir. I plan on talking with them, but after Emily and I have figured out what exactly it is that we are.”  
“Okay, but make sure your back in time before curfew. We’ll most likely have a new mission in the morning.”  
“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”  
“Take good care of her.”  
“I plan on it sir.”  
Ward then left Coulson’s office heading to go take a shower before getting ready for the night, though he stopped by Emily’s room to let her know that Coulson said it was okay if they went out for the night. Ward was excited for the night out, but the last thing he wanted was an angry Skye or Jemma; sure he was family to them, but Emily was much more than that to them. He didn’t want to make them upset for even thinking about Emily in the way that he was, he cared too much about them and Emily to ever put them through any pain.  
“So I heard your taking Emily out for dinner and a movie.” Skye said as she cornered Ward outside the showers.  
“Yes I am. Skye…” Ward started to say.  
“I know Ward. You like her a lot and would never do anything that would hurt her or us because you care too much about us to ever do that.”  
“Yes.”  
“Just know if you hurt her I will kill you.”  
“I understand and I might do it for you if I ever did. She means too much to me for me to ever hurt her.”  
“Okay. But just so you know, you might have a harder time convincing Jemma that you want to date our daughter and would never intentionally hurt her.”  
“I understand.”  
“Good. Have a good time and take good care of her.”  
“Thanks Skye.”  
Shortly after getting dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black fitted shirt; Ward threw on a black leather jacket and double checked to make sure he had everything. He was nervous and not a lot of things make him nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous; he walked over to Emily’s room and knocked on the door.  
“One sec…” Emily tried to say before the door abruptly was pulled open and Jemma slid out of the room, “Mum!”  
“I’m going to talk to Grant. It’ll only be a moment.” Jemma said closing the door behind her.  
“Jemma.” Ward said a little worried that Jemma would tell him that he was not taking her daughter to dinner and a movie.  
“Grant. I know that you care about Emily, but you hurt her and I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am. I understand. But I want you to know I’d hurt myself if I ever hurt her. She means too much to me to ever hurt her. You all mean too much to me to ever hurt any of you ever again.”  
“As long as we both understand one another.”  
“We do.”  
“Good. Have fun tonight.” Jemma said as Emily came out of her room.  
“We will Mum.” Emily said as she came to a stop next to Jemma.  
“You look beautiful Emily.” Ward said softly.  
“Thanks.” Emily said looking over her light blue sun dress that she was wearing. “Mum helped me pick it out.”  
“Don’t stay out too late.” Jemma said as she kissed Emily’s forehead before heading to her own room where Skye was waiting for her.  
“Mum…” Emily said a little disappointed.  
“We’ll be back before curfew.” Ward said as he lent his arm to Emily.  
“Bye Mum.” Emily said as Ward led her down the hall to the garage where a vehicle was waiting.  
“I love you.” Jemma called after them.  
“Love you too, Mum.”  
Dinner went smoothly, Ward did all the gentlemen things like held the door and pulled out her chair; Emily felt like a princess, Ward had chosen a fancy Italian restaurant. After dinner Emily and Ward went to see a movie, cuddling close during it, then they headed back to the base for the night. They had had a great time and were looking forward to another date in the near future, of course they’d tell the others that they were going to give this a go.  
Ward walked Emily to her door, giving her a kiss before saying, “Did you have a good time?”  
“Yes, it was amazing. I had a great time tonight.” Emily replied.  
“Good. We should do this again sometime soon.”  
“I agree.”  
“I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Okay. Good night Grant.”  
“Good night Emily.”  
Ward then kissed Emily before pulling her into a hug, then he watched her enter her room before heading to his own. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time and just knowing that Emily was nearby made him feel so much better. Emily couldn’t stop the grin on her face and she didn’t want to, Ward had made her so happy with the date and nothing was going to upset her now. Until she entered her dark room, she was grabbed from behind, and a cloth full of chloroform was placed over her nose and mouth.

Emily woke to the sound of a jail door slamming shut; she immediately took in her surroundings, she was on a bed, toilet, and sink looking to find a door or window she found there were no windows, but one door at one end of the room. She knew she had to get out of there, whoever had brought her here wasn’t going to be kind to her; she wished she had let her mothers’ know she was back from her date. Ward was going to be so angry at whoever took her and she couldn’t wait to see him again; she knew that they wouldn’t stop trying to find her and would make whoever took her pay.  
“Emily.” Jamie said from the doorway.  
“Jamie? What have you done? Where am I?” Emily said standing up, only to fall back down onto the bed from dizziness.  
“Talbot wanted you. He wants to study you, learn how you use your powers. You’re in a government facility.”  
“They will stop at nothing to get you all.”  
“Talbot had orders to retrieve you from Coulson.”  
“They won’t be looking for you. I left a note.”  
“You don’t get it, my mother’s will stop at nothing. And Ward will most likely kill you for this. You think them poking and prodding me will give you the information that you want, guess what I’ve been drugged, poked, and prodded by Hydra you guys will be nothing compared to them. I’ve been tortured by the government before, it’s nothing special.”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way. The government just wants to know how you gained your powers and how you use them.”  
“I’m not telling you anything.”  
“In time you will. Goodnight Emily.”  
Jamie walked away from the door leaving Emily to try and get some sleep; she knew that the government used any tactics necessary to get the information out of her and sleep would help her in the long run.

(Back at the base)  
Skye and Jemma were waiting for Emily to come see them, they knew she would want to tell them about her date with Ward, but as time went on they wondered where she was it was passed curfew and Ward had promised to have her back by then. So Skye and Jemma went to see if they were back; Skye went to Emily’s room, while Jemma went to Ward’s.  
“Ward? Are you in there?” Jemma nearly shouted with worry that something might have happened to them.  
“Jemma? I’m here. What’s going on?” Ward said opening the door and wiping sleep out of his eyes.  
“You’re back. Where’s Emily?”  
“I dropped her off in her room.”  
“Come on.” Jemma said as she and Ward headed across the hall to Emily’s room where Skye was pounding on the door.  
“Emily!” Skye yelled as she pounded on the door.  
“What’s going on?” Bobbi asked as she and Hunter came out of their room.  
“The door’s locked.” Skye said ignoring them.  
“Move.” Ward said as he moved to kick the door in.  
When he was done he immediately went in, only to find the room empty; the others followed him in, worried about Emily.  
“Where is she?” Jemma said in a panic.  
“There’s a note.” Hunter said picking up the note, “It says that she couldn’t stay any longer and not to come looking for her.”  
“That’s not her handwriting.” Skye said picking up a notebook and comparing the two.  
“Then where is she?” Jemma cried as she started to cry.  
“I don’t know, but we will find her.” Ward said knowing he would stop at nothing to find her.  
“Let’s check the video feed. Maybe that has a clue to where she is.” Bobbi suggested as she and Hunter headed to the surveillance room.  
“Let’s all go.” Skye said as she wrapped an arm around Jemma and led the way down the hall; she was angry, angry that someone could have entered and taken her daughter she was going to get her back no matter what.

(In the surveillance room)  
“Look.” Bobbi said as she brought up the video feed from outside Emily’s door after Ward had left Emily.  
“Is that Jamie?” Skye questioned.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Ward stated as he cracked his knuckles.  
“I get him first.” Jemma said darkly; everyone knew Jemma wasn’t physically aggressive, but they were definitely staying out of her way.  
“What’s going on? It’s the middle of the night.” Coulson said from the doorway.  
“Jamie kidnapped my daughter and I plan on getting her back.”  
“We plan on getting her back.” Ward added.  
“Do we think Jamie’s working alone? Or is his kidnapping her for the government?” Skye asked aloud.  
“Talbot was told to stand down.” Coulson said.  
“Well I personally don’t think he would do it even if the president himself asked him too.” Jemma stated.  
“The president did ask him, but I’ll make some calls and see what’s going on.” Coulson said heading to his office.  
“If Talbot is behind this I will kill him.” Ward said angry with himself for not walking Emily into her room.  
“We all want to kill him, but he works for the government and is just like Jamie he only knows how to follow orders. I want you told him to give Jamie the order to kidnap Emily.” Hunter said just as angry, he had grown to care a lot about everyone on the team they were his family and he didn’t like when his family was taken away from them.  
“Let’s go gather some gear. When Coulson comes back with information I’m going to go get my daughter.” Skye said as she led the charge to the room where the gear was stored.

(Back in the cell where Emily was being held)  
Emily was finally asleep when the jail door opened and Jamie entered with two other military men; Jamie looked a little like he was going to be sick, but he had his orders.  
“Get up.” Jamie said as he lifted Emily off the bed.  
“Get off me.” Emily shouted at Jamie.  
“Emily please they just want you to show your powers.”  
“I’m not going to do it.”  
“You are because they can be very persuasive when they want to be.”  
Jamie dragged Emily out of the cell with the help of the other two men, they dragged her down the hall to an empty room, then dragged her to the middle of the room where the two men then left leaving Emily and Jamie.  
“Miss Emily. We want to see your powers.” Talbot said over the sound system.  
“Go to hell.” Emily yelled back.  
“Now now that wasn’t very nice. We only want to see what you’re capable of.”  
“I’m not going to show you my gifts.”  
“Then we will try to persuade you to do it.”  
“Ahh!” Jamie held suddenly grabbing his chest.  
“Jamie! What the hell are you doing?” Emily shouted to whoever was in charge.  
“I told you we would try to persuade you. He’s heart is being stopped as we speak.” Talbot said.  
“Stop!”  
“Show us your powers.”  
“No.”  
“Emily please. Help.” Jamie said as he fell to his knees.  
“No. I don’t care if you kill him. You can do whatever you want. I’m not going to show you my gifts.” Emily said not believing that they’d kill Jamie to persuade her. Suddenly Jamie let go of his heart and stood up.  
“Emily.” Jamie said softly he couldn’t believe that she’d let him die.  
“Don’t Emily me. You betrayed everyone. You betrayed me. You lied and used my love for you. You hurt me Jamie and you promised me you would never do that.”  
“I was just following orders.”  
“I vouched for you to my Director, to my family, and to my friends. Didn’t I mean anything to you?”  
“You meant everything to me.”  
“Well you have a funny way of showing it. You did everything you said you wouldn’t do. You told us you loved me, that you’d protect us that you’d be a part of our team and you lied. You lied to us. You hurt the whole team, my family and friends.”  
“I never meant to hurt you.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m over you and I’m over it. I’ve moved on. You should too, because if you think I’d ever forgive you, you have another thing coming. And when my team comes and they will. You all are going to wish you’d left me alone.” Emily said as she sat down in the middle of the room, she was tired and she missed her family; Jamie moved over to the door, wanting to put as much space as possible between himself and Emily.  
Jamie thought that Emily would save him and then would open her arms to him because she missed him and forgave him, but now he knew better, she was still angry with and was over him. He knew that if or once her team found out they were going to come full force at them and it didn’t matter if they were the government or not. He had told Talbot that he could get Emily out of SHIELD’s base, that he could get her to use her powers, and that she’d be more helpful than she was being.  
“Emily please. They will do anything to make you use your powers.” Jamie begged Emily he knew how they made them comply in ‘the institution’ and he didn’t want to have to see that again.  
“My family will come and when they do they will hurt anyone in their way.” Emily stated then she tried to meditate to keep her mind off of where she was.  
“Emily.” Major Lee Oliver said as he entered the room, Jamie immediately blocked his way to Emily.  
“No. Get out of here.” Jamie said angry with Talbot for allowing Oliver anywhere near Emily.  
“You were given an order and you failed to do it. I am here to persuade her to do as we have asked.”  
“I don’t give a shit what you’re here to do. You stay the hell away from her.”  
“Get out of the way.”  
“No.” Jamie said as Major Oliver went to grab him to move him out of the way, but Jamie grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, “You even touch her again and you will die.”  
Jamie was stronger than Major Oliver and he wasn’t loosening his grip around his throat until Oliver passed out. Emily on the other hand was standing off in a corner away from Oliver and Jamie; she knew why they had let Major Oliver in the room and she for the first time in a long time was scared. Jamie set Oliver down on the ground and turned to see Emily in the corner, he couldn’t believe what he saw; Emily was crouched in the corner of the room farthest from them.  
“Emily, he won’t hurt you again.” Jamie said as he approached Emily with his hands out in front of him to prove he wasn’t going to hurt her.  
Suddenly from the doorway Ward said, “Get the hell away from her.”  
“Grant.” Emily whispered coming out of her scared state.  
“I’m here, so are your mom’s. We’ve come to take you home.”  
“I’m sorry Emily, they promised they wouldn’t hurt you.” Jamie said as he watched Ward pull Emily to her feet.  
“I want to go home.” Emily said softly not looking at Jamie as they passed him.  
“Love are you okay?” Jemma said as she and Skye entered the room.  
“I’m fine Mum.”  
“Come on let’s get you home.” Skye said as she and Jemma both wrapped Emily up in their arms.  
“Okay.” Emily said softly as she let Jemma and Skye pull her out of the room, each with an arm around her.  
Ward took that time to turn back to Jamie and say, “If you ever come near her again I will kill you and trust me I know how to make it look like an accident. Stay away from her.” And then he turned to Major Lee Oliver who was starting to wake up, “And you if you touch her or come near her in a way that she doesn’t like or I don’t see fit. I will kill you too. You’ve hurt enough people, I will make your life a living hell if I even get a hint that you’re hurting another person.” Ward then left the two men to think about their actions.  
Shortly after that event happened Emily stayed near Jemma, Skye, or Ward at all times, she had lost the confidence she had in the base for no one to get her. Coulson assured her that all passwords and codes were being changed at that they wouldn’t come after again after the talk that he had with them; he was dead serious when he started to have new badges passed out and made sure that everyone changed their passwords and codes, which everyone did willingly no one wanted the event that happened to happen again.  
It didn’t take long for Emily to start feeling comfortable at the base again; she had even gained a little more confidence after doing more combat training with everyone. They all made sure that she felt safe and cared for.


	9. Finding out more about the ATCU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and the team learn more information about the ATCU and find a way to work with them.

The team and I had been through a lot together and we all decided that we needed to gain the upper hand against the ATCU (Advanced Threat Containment Unit) team, they had been intervening when Skye, Ward, and I had tried to help those inhumans who were just trying to live their lives. At several times when we had encountered each other they had tried to take me in to custody and the whole team had fought several of the ATCU to keep that from happening. Jemma and Skye had told me to limit my gifts in the field and Skye was refusing to use her gift unless absolutely necessary, due to the ATCU paying close attention to us when they encountered us. I had tried to not use my gifts, but in certain situations I needed to use them to get the new inhuman under control.

“I want to get a meeting with the woman in charge of the ATCU maybe we can come to an agreement about how to handle the new inhumans that keep popping up ever since Jiaying was killed, the inhumans seem to have disbanded and gone out on their own.” Coulson stated to us. We were having a group meeting to see if we could possibly come up with a solution to the ATCU instead of always fighting them to get away. That’s when I saw the picture of the woman in charge, she was the same woman who was a part of ‘the institution’, she looked older, but I knew it was the same woman.

“We can try and set up a meeting, but I am against Skye or Emily being at this meeting.” May said knowing that if the ATCU thought they could get a hold of us they would either dispose of us or use us and the whole team agreed that was to never happen.

“I agree.” Jemma said nodding along with May, she had let us know many times before that she was not going to lose us to them.

“That’s fine. I don’t want them there either. Ward, Hunter I want you two with me. Skye, Emily you both are to stay at the base. And the others will be on the bus nearby in case we need to make a quick getaway.” Coulson said.

“Her name is Rosalind Price.” I stated after thinking about the name she gave all those years ago.

“How do you know that?” Coulson asked.

“She was an instructor at ‘the institution’, she is calculated so be careful if you’re going to meet with her. She’ll try to gain the upper hand. She’ll most likely let you think you’re in charge only to prove that she is in charge. Don’t believe a thing she says, that was what she taught, deception.”

“How did she treat you?” Jemma asked a little worry in her voice.

“Fine as long as you were able to prove that you’re just as deceptive as she was.”

“We need to figure out what they know before we have a meeting with them then.” Coulson stated.

“If she’s in charge she works for the government or someone in power, she set the team up. She will not give up and will do anything to trick you into believing in her and her cause. She’s dangerous.” I stated knowing that if we even had shot at helping other inhumans we would need to be smarter than her.

“We will come up with a plan before we have that meeting. I want to know everything that they know before this meeting.” Coulson said as he nodded to us letting us know we were free to leave.

“I’ll try and get as much information I can.” Skye said as she started hacking into any system she could that would give her information on ATCU and Rosalind.

“I’ll help you.” I add as Coulson and some of the other team members head off to contact informants or old friends who might have an idea of what exactly the ATCU is planning. Jemma and Ward stayed with us, they both wanted to make sure that I was okay; they worried about me being taken away from them by the ATCU, they had tried on multiple occasions.

“How long was Price a teacher there?” Jemma asked.

“About two years, I was about five when she started teaching. She was one of the only ones that didn’t like when they disciplined us, but that didn’t stop the others from doing it for her.” I answered.

“And you remember her?” Skye asked as she and I continued to work on the computers.

“Yes, her teaching was cut short by something that we weren’t given access to. I found out later what it was.” I said.

“What was it?” Jemma asked.

“She lost the monolith.”

“What is that?”

“It was a big stone that turned into a portal that could transport people and things from Earth to Maveth.”

“Did they send you at some point?”

“Yes, they wanted us to kill ‘It’.”

“It was an inhuman that takes over a body. All it does is kill and destroy.”

“Were you able to destroy it?”

“Yes, but it cost us several people. But once we destroyed ‘it’ we knew we had because Maveth started to decay away. So we hurried back to the extraction point, but one of our protectors was left behind when we tried to go back to get him it wouldn’t allow us back. The portal was gone. I don’t know why they were upset that it was gone, it’s not like they could use it anymore.”

“What was his name?” Ward asked me, he had a look of thought on his face.

“Will Daniels. Did you know him?” I asked him.

“Not personally. I heard about him, when I was working with Garrett in the beginning. He talked about the government using people to go through a portal. We searched, but could never find it.”

“I don’t think anyone stole it from the government I think it disappeared when the planet was destroyed. There was nothing to link it to on that end and so it just disappeared.”

“That makes sense. If you have nothing to connect it to there’s nothing to use it for.” Jemma stated.

“I think she’s after inhumans like we are, but I don’t know what she’s gathering them for.” Skye said as she went through the files that she could find.

“If she’s working with the government they could be using them like Hydra or she could be working for Hydra.”

“I don’t know if she’s working for the government, I think the government would be worried about them being unreliable and that they could be turned by someone else. Not all inhumans are open to being a good guy. She most likely is working for Hydra, she’s been in contact with Gideon Malick. He is now in charge of Hydra since we took out Whitehall.” I said as I looked through some of the files I found.

“Gideon Malick, he’s a big part of Hydra. He’s been with them for a long time. Garrett used to talk about him.” Ward mentioned.

“If she’s working with Hydra we need to take her and them down and protect any inhuman that is not on their side.” Skye said.

“We need to get a step ahead of them before they capture or hurt anyone.” Jemma stated, “They have to be keeping them somewhere. We need to find out where and how to get them out of there.”

“I agree. I’ll go tell Coulson what we’ve found out so far.” Ward said as he went to leave, before he left he kissed my forehead and gave my shoulder a squeeze, he knew that I hated Hydra for everything that they had done and were continuing to do.

“We’ll get ahead of her.” Skye said knowing how much we all were trying to stop Hydra from hurting or using any more people.

“Have you two found anything else about her or who she’s working for?” Coulson asked as he and Ward entered the room.

“Gideon Malick is searching for the Monolith. He thinks he can find it, but Rosalind is gathering inhumans to offer ‘it’ apparently they don’t know we killed ‘it’. It says here that Gideon wants to bring ‘it’ back to restore Hydra’s reign of terror.” I answered looking through a file that I found on the deep web. “There were pieces of it cut out, he might be trying to find those pieces. But they would have been destroyed with the rest of the Monolith.”

“So he’s on a wild goose chase and most likely won’t find a way on to Maveth.”

“Yes, but we should try to find those pieces just in case they weren’t destroyed when the Monolith was destroyed.” Jemma stated, “Just because one portal closed doesn’t mean that another one didn’t stay open. We should have every base covered.”

“We’ll start doing research on that while we continue to go over more information about Rosalind and Gideon.” Skye said as she and I started to also search for the pieces of the Monolith.

“Okay. I’ll be back by later.” Coulson said as he headed to check in with the others.

 

Soon Coulson had all the information that he needed about Rosalind and he knew exactly each detail that we needed to go through to successfully achieve what we wanted. We all made multiple backup plans in case of almost any factor that came in to play. Coulson was going to approach Rosalind on her turf, hopefully gain her trust and find out exactly what they were doing with the inhumans that they were capturing. Skye and I were to remain on the bus at all times, unless something interfered with one of our plans. Bobbi, Hunter, and May would be on the ground in the area in case one of our other plans were needed. Ward didn’t like the plan for Coulson to go alone, he knew what Hydra was like and they never went anywhere without another agent.

So as we waited in the bus as Coulson went to meet with Rosalind; Ward, Skye, Jemma, and I watched every move that Rosalind made as soon as any cameras picked her up. We also had feed on Coulson and the other members of our team in their different positions.

“I still don’t like that he went without someone with him.” Ward said as he continually watched the different feeds watching for anyone who posed a threat.

“I know, but we have everything covered.” I said knowing he was anxious about this mission, “It’ll be fine Grant.”

“Coulson, Rosalind’s coming from in from your right.” Skye said moving our focus onto the mission.

“Got it.” Coulson said, but continued to be focused on his paper.

Rosalind sat down next to Coulson and for a moment I didn’t think anything was going to happen, but then three extra men gathered around them. Coulson didn’t look worried, but I could tell Ward was as he grabbed my hand to keep himself from heading to help Coulson.

“I think the extra men are unnecessary.” Coulson stated to Rosalind.

“They are here for my protection.” Rosalind stated before saying, “I saw you at a conference with the President. We weren’t introduced, I am Rosalind Price.”

“Phil Coulson.”

“So what can I do for you Mr. Coulson?”

“I’d like to talk to you about the inhumans you’ve been capturing.”

“And why would I tell you about them? If I was capturing them to begin with.”

“Because I have some information on them and I am willing to share if you share with me.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Why would I share everything with you?”

“Because I have something you don’t.”

“I’m collecting them for Gideon Malick. He needs them for a special mission. If he ever gets a hold of whatever he’s looking for.”

“And what exactly is he looking for?”

“I give, you give.”

“I have a few inhumans that have been documented in my system, but I’m not willing to give them to you without more information.”

“He’s looking for pieces of the monolith, but he hasn’t found any pieces. It’s like it just disappeared.”

“That’s partly true. The monolith was destroyed. There is no way to get ‘it’ off Maveth.”

“How do you know about ‘it’? And about Maveth?” Rosalind asked she wondered how they came upon this information.

“I have a source. Just like you have a source that told you that I was planning on having this meeting.” Coulson stated not giving Emily away. Suddenly the few men who had surrounded Coulson and Rosalind pointed their weapons at Coulson, Coulson though seemed unfazed by the men that had guns pointed at him. “Stand down.” Coulson said which confused Rosalind. I wanted to have the team move in as did Skye, but we did as we were told.

“They don’t answer to you.” Rosalind stated.

“And I wasn’t talking to them. Did you really want to let ‘it’ come out of that portal and destroy everything?”

“It’s not my place to question the orders I’m given.”

“And Gideon Malick gave you the orders?”

“Yes.”

“You do know that ‘it’ would have caused death to everyone and everything? All it did was destroy Maveth till it was the only thing left.”

“Can you tell me why the monolith is gone?”

“I guess I could. The government sent a team to destroy ‘it’, which they did and then the monolith was destroyed. Maveth started to decay away as the team made their way to the extraction point. It didn’t have anything left to link itself to. And that’s why you can’t find any of the pieces or the monolith itself.” Coulson stated, we had talked a bit about what exactly we wanted to tell Rosalind and letting her know that there was no Maveth or ‘it’ anymore was one of those things.

“Banks.” Rosalind said turning to her people.

“Yes Ma’am.” Luther Banks said moving toward Rosalind.

“We are getting off at the stop.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

I knew that we were waiting for her to say this and started to move onto one of our other plans, Coulson just sat there knowing that we had everything handled. Coulson had planned that if they were to get off at a stop before they were finished that Grant would go to tail them.

“I’ll be back.” Grant said softly before kissing my hand that he was holding and heading off toward the SUV we had setup.

“Be safe.” I said as he reached the door.

“You too.”

I then went back to watching the feed that we had on Coulson and Rosalind with Jemma and Skye; they both knew that I hated no being able to go with him.

“It’s going to be fine. We have everything worked out.” Jemma said as she wrapped an arm around me and I turned to look at her.

“I know Mum.” I replied and then turned my attention back to the feed.

 

Rosalind led Coulson, followed by her men, to a warehouse where they were holding the inhumans, Rosalind told Coulson that she’d show him where they were holding them, but that Gideon didn’t know where they were being held.

“We’ve been holding them here in these pods that our scientist created in hope that it would hold them until we knew what we were doing with them. I didn’t know what exactly Gideon wanted them for, but I don’t think what he plans on using them for is a good thing.” Rosalind stated and I had a feeling that she actually didn’t know that Gideon was only intending on using them as food for ‘it’.

“I have a feeling you really didn’t know. But the inhumans, they were regular people before they were turned and I think that they deserve to be free and live as normal as a life as they can. But I do worry about the few inhumans who would use their new gifts as a way to steal or hurt others.” Coulson said as he looked over one of the pods that was in front of him.

“I agree. The president wanted the inhumans caught, but Gideon said that he would need a few of them. At that time I didn’t know that he was going to use them, but know I think we can come to an agreement on what to do with the ones we have; we will have to talk to the president about it first though.”

“I agree. I have been talking with the president for some time about the inhumans. He wants to make sure that the safe ones are living as normal a life as they can, but he doesn’t want any dangerous ones out of their pods.”

“You’ve talked to the president about the inhumans?”

“I have. I’m the director of SHIELD and we have been indexing them and taking the unsafe ones out of play. He agrees with my plan. I didn’t tell him about you and your deal, but if you are to cause harm to any of them I will. Do you understand?”

“Yes I do and I like your plan, but Gideon will be furious with this.”

“We are planning on dealing with him and his followers. Would you like to help?”

“I would. He is an evil man and I don’t like what he has been trying to do.”

“Good.”

“Do you really think she’s going to want to help or is she trying to use this as a way to get in with us?” I asked aloud to Skye and Jemma.

“I don’t know love, but we will deal with her if she is lying.” Jemma answered as she took my hand in hers.

“I’m worried that she’s just playing us. I don’t want to risk anyone’s safety if she’s lying.”

“She might be lying, but we have the upper hand here and we will do everything that we can to make sure that if she is lying, she pays for it.” Skye stated.

“Look, isn’t that Lincoln.” Jemma said pointing at the screen.

Coulson and Rosalind were looking at one of the pods and inside was Lincoln Campbell, he was laying on the bed not paying attention to Coulson or Rosalind.

“I hope he doesn’t give us away.” Skye said.

“I don’t think he will. He never met Coulson, I don’t think he’ll make the connection.” I said hoping that I was right.

Lincoln looked up after some time having felt the eyes that were on him, he approached the door I could hear him say, “What do you want with me? I just want to go back to being a doctor. Please let me go.”

“I will be going over your file and then I will see if you are not a threat. If you’re not I have no problem with letting you go.” Rosalind stated.

“I’m working on getting you out of there.” Coulson said as he looked Lincoln in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t use my powers unless necessary.” Lincoln stated.

“I think he can come out.” Coulson said as he turned to look at Rosalind.

“Fine. Banks let him out.” Rosalind said motioning for Banks to release Lincoln from his pod, “But if you tries anything you will be shot.”

“I understand.” Lincoln acknowledged the fact that he had to play by her rules.

Banks released the pod door and Lincoln stepped out, Coulson and Rosalind stood in front of him; I watched the feed knowing that Lincoln was feeling trapped and the only way to get him out of there was for Coulson to demand that he be released into his custody. Which we had talked about before Coulson went on this mission, if he were to encounter any friendlies he was to try and get them out.

“What is your name?” Coulson asked, but he had read his file, he knew who Lincoln was.

“Lincoln, Lincoln Campbell.” Lincoln said.

“Nice to meet you Lincoln. What exactly is your gift?”

“Electricity. I can manipulate, concentrate, and transfer it.”

“If it’s okay with you Rosalind. I would like to take Lincoln with me.”

“I don’t see why that can’t be arranged, but I want to have him checked out before I let him go with you.” Rosalind said.

“That’s fine with me. Is it okay with you?” Coulson asked as he turned to Lincoln.

“Yes I’m okay with that.” Lincoln said.

“Banks. Get Lincoln checked out and then he is free to go with Coulson.” Rosalind said as she motioned for Banks to take Lincoln to get checked out.

Banks and Lincoln left Coulson and Rosalind who were still standing near the pod that Lincoln came out of; Rosalind entered the pod followed by Coulson so that they could look at all the pod had to offer. We knew most of the information about the pods from hacking into their system and looking at all that they had on them. Coulson only looked around and asked questions to seem like he was interested and didn’t know what certain things were for, even though I had showed him all the information before he was to head on this mission.

Rosalind told him that she would give him all the information on the blue prints on a drive that we would be able to look at, but we knew that we would open the files to seem like we didn’t already know the information and to hopefully catch them trying to hack into our systems. Coulson took the drive and put it in one of his shielded pockets that Fitz had created to block it from accessing our information and devices.

“Thank you for the tour.” Coulson said as he and Lincoln were being escorted to the nearest subway station.

“I look forward to talking more with you.” Rosalind said as she shook Coulson’s hand.

“Me too.”

Coulson and Lincoln then got the subway, Rosalind headed back to her headquarters; Coulson contacted Ward who picked them both up after a few stations. We double checked everything to make sure that they weren’t being followed and we were still watching inside Rosalind’s facility.

 

When everyone was back at base we decided to talk with Lincoln a bit about what he went through when he was being held by Rosalind and her people. Coulson set the meeting up after he talked with Dr. Andrew Garner about doing a psychological profile on Lincoln to make sure that he wouldn’t be causing harm if he were to go back on his own.

“All right everyone please have a seat. Dr. Garner will be joining us.” Coulson stated as he starting the meeting. “Lincoln, I’d like to hear from you all that happened while you were in Rosalind’s pod.”

“Well they tried to do some tests, but they wouldn’t enter the pod to do them. They had robots to take blood, hair, and fingerprint samples. And they fed me, but after that they didn’t think that I was much help to them and left me alone.” Lincoln answered.

“What happened to Afterlife?” I asked wondering why he didn’t stay hidden there.

“After what happened with Jiaying no one thought it was a good idea to stay there. I mean the woman who was in charge tried to kill someone. We didn’t think that there’d be all this attention toward us, but I guess we were wrong. It looks like some of the ones that Jiaying kept there are terrorizing the world. I want to help, I want to help capture the bad ones. They don’t deserve to have the gift and I want them to stop hurting innocent people.”

“If you really are willing to help, we do have somethings that we need help with; you’ll have to start training with the others. I know you’ve never been one to fight, but training will help you if you want to help us.” Coulson said willing to give Lincoln a try if he was willing to go through training.

“I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. The whole reason I became a doctor was because I wanted to help people and since I received my gift I haven’t been able to do that.”

“When you’re not training you can help Jemma with some medical things, but I’m warning you now you do anything to endanger anyone here and you will regret it. Okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. All right meeting adjourned for now. Go do a little training.”

“Yes sir.” Everyone including me said as we all stood and headed out.

Lincoln walked along with Ward, Jemma, Skye, and I, we talked about some of the things that happened from when we last saw him and he told us about what he was doing before being caught by the ATCU. We told him how we liked to train and that he wouldn’t be able to use his gift unless he used the least electric to prevent any serious injuries, which he agreed to but he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk anyone’s safety if he shocked them. Jemma told him that we were all use to Skye and my gift hitting them, but he didn’t have to use his until he felt that he could do it.

We worked hard from that moment on, Lincoln became a good fit for our time and his gift helped us plenty of times. The president gave our team the okay to find, check out, and if needed capture any inhuman that were dangerous; we were even able to create a team with only inhumans that were able to help us in our missions. Rosalind made sure that she blocked all access to all dangerous inhumans from Gideon and helped in any way that she could to prevent Gideon from capturing any inhumans for himself. There were a few setbacks especially when Gideon had help from other inhumans, but we took care of them after a few times of catching them in the area.


	10. Inhumans, COD, and a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and the team have created a serum for the dangerous inhumans. Then they get a new mission.

Hi I’m Emily and I’m with SHIELD; we have been capturing any dangerous inhumans and putting them in a hidden prison where no one will be able to find them. Jemma my mum and Lincoln a fellow agent have been working hard to find a way to undo the power of the mist to take away the gifts that certain inhumans were given. And we think we have a solution, but we are afraid that if we were to inject the inhuman that they might die from the process. Most of the data given back from all the test we’ve been doing on inhuman blood has proven that it won’t kill them, but I don’t know if we’re willing to risk someone’s life.

Coulson and the rest of SHIELD have worked hard to capture all those who are dangerous inhumans and we have finally gotten the upper hand when it comes to Gideon and his men. We have limited their numbers and have taken control of many of his facilities; we have even have several of his inhuman partners locked up in our facility holding the dangerous inhumans. We have been working with the government and Rosalind, who both want us to try the serum that Jemma and Lincoln have created and we are really considering it. All the people they’ve hurt or put in danger deserve to be safe or justice; we see both sides though and some of the inhumans are repentant, but we are worried that it would kill them.

“What if we try the serum on both a very dangerous and not as dangerous inhuman, that way we have conclusive data to see if it harms or gets rid of the inhuman genes?” Rosalind suggested at one of our meetings with President Ellis.

“I like that idea.” President Ellis said stating his opinion. He didn’t like the inhumans and barely liked Lincoln, Skye, and I being at the meetings.

“The data so far proves that it will work, but it doesn’t prove that it will be helpful to all.” Jemma said wanting all the information heard before a judgement was given.

“Then test all of them and if it does help more than three fourths of them. I say we go forward with giving them all it. After they will be moved to military prisons where they will reside until they die.” Rosalind stated wanting to move forward with the progress we have made.

“You have a lot of inhumans to test, but I think moving forward with the serum whether it helps them or not, it should be done.” President Ellis said.

“But we’re not sure that the children that were given a gift will survive that.” Skye said not liking putting children at risk.

“And I understand that, but some of them are very dangerous. Some have killed other children for not wanting to play or they didn’t like them. Something must be done to protect the children not inhuman. I understand that they are children, but there are several who don’t deserve the life they have been getting while in your custody. They would be in prison where they belong. The families and other children deserve justice and so do the other families that have been in pain from these inhumans.”

“We are sorry for the families that have had to deal with inhumans when they shouldn’t have, but there are lives that could be lost.” Lincoln said not liking the idea of killing anyone with the serum.

“I don’t want to hear anything more from you inhumans. You people are the reason we are having these conversations.”

“Don’t threaten my family.” Grant said as he stood up and leaned over the table toward President Ellis, who sat back.

“Grant, it’s okay. He just doesn’t understand. Look at me.” I said as I pulled him toward me, he was breathing hard and I lifted his chin so that he’d look at me. “I’m right here. It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen. Do you hear me?”

“Yes. I love you.” Grant whispered softly I almost didn’t hear him, “I can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t. I love you too.”

“Okay back to the topic at hand.” Coulson said as Grant and I sat back down, Grant never letting my hand go. “I agree that the adult inhumans should be given the serum right away, but until we know what it will do to the children I agree with my team. We have been studying this and we should have an idea on if it will work on children.”

“Fine. But I want to know the results by our next meeting.” President Ellis said as he stood and motioned to two of his secret service agents that he was ready to go.

“We’ll all have a meeting in a few weeks and hopefully by then all the test need for the children will be done.”

Everyone knew that the meeting was adjourned and headed in different directions, but Skye, Jemma, Grant, Lincoln, and I stayed behind. We all knew that giving the dangerous inhumans the serum was the right thing to do, but we were still worried about the side effects.

“We know it’s the right thing to do.” Skye voices and we did.

“Just as long as he doesn’t make you guys do it I’ll be fine with it. But if he thinks that he can make those who are using them for good and not evil, he will regret it.” Grant said still angry with President Ellis.

“Grant he’s not going to take me away from you. He is only having it used on the inhumans that have used them for bad purposes. And if he does try to make us, we will prove to him that he has no need to worry about us. I’m still me with or without my gift, but I understand your anger. It’s okay.” I said to him.

“Okay. So when should we get started?” Lincoln asked.

“As soon as possible. So that you can start doing the tests for the children. I want to make sure no child will die if given this serum.” Coulson said after he returned from showing Rosalind and President Ellis out.

“Yes sir. Let’s get started.” Jemma said as she stood, followed by the rest of us. We all headed to the infirmary where we had the vials of serum; Jemma planned it all out of who goes first and how long it would take for them to be done with the process.

Lincoln, Skye, and I were the ones to give the serum in case they decided to use their gifts, our gifts were able to control the situation better. Jemma and Grant were nearby at all times in case it would be easier to sedate the few who fought back; though Skye and I didn’t like the idea of them being that close. We went in to the pods together, Skye, Lincoln, and I we wanted to make sure that the person receiving the serum had no way of gaining the upper hand; while Grant and Jemma were in the next room watching the feed. Until Jemma came up with a better idea of given an air born sedative so that she knew that they had no chance of fighting back, though we still were cautious of the inhuman. We didn’t need them not reacting to the sedative or them waking up in the middle of our trying to give them the serum.

“So they should be out, but just in case Skye you’ll give the serum, while Lincoln and Emily back you up.” Jemma said wanting to make sure everyone was safe.

“Got it.” Skye said as she took the serum injector.

Lincoln went in first followed by Skye and then I went in, we were quick but cautious at the same time; we wanted to get it done in a few minutes to make sure that the sedative would still keep them sedated. It took us about three days to inject all of the adult inhumans, while Jemma and Lincoln during small parts of the day would get blood from the children inhumans and test their blood to make sure that they would react the same as the adults. None of the inhumans that we injected had any side effects which we were happy with that result; when they tried to use their gifts nothing happened. Which made several of them very mad that they started to tear apart the room, we quickly sedated them. After a few days of no results of inhuman DNA showing up in their test results, we had them moved to military prisons where they would probably spend the rest of their lives.

 

When President Ellis and Rosalind came back a few weeks after the last meeting and we had the results of the children inhumans test, which we were happy to say that they would have the same results as the adults. President Ellis told us to start giving the children the serum, which we were okay with doing now that we knew none of the children would die. He did give the inhumans on our team the okay to keep their gifts, but if they were to break the law or use their gifts to put other in danger they were to be given the serum. We agreed that if someone were to abuse their gifts and or harm someone they would be dealt with. It didn’t take as long as it did when giving the adult inhumans the serum, there were less children who had used their gifts for their own benefit.

When we finished with the children inhumans we meet with President Ellis to figure out where exactly the children would be going when we were sure that none of them had the inhuman DNA. He said that they would be transferred to juvenile detention centers till it was clear that they were safe to be with other people and they would be released to their parents. Though they would be watched for the rest of their lives to ensure that they wouldn’t harm anyone else, President Ellis did mention that it wouldn’t affect them in the occupational world as long as they proved that they were capable of working well with others.

When the meeting was done Coulson had us working on tracking anymore of the inhumans that were causing any havoc to retrieve them and give them the serum. President Ellis had given us the task of finding the rest of the inhumans that were causing harm, capturing them, and giving them the serum. We did so gladly after all that’s all we wanted was safety from inhumans that were causing harm to others. Gideon was arrested by the military for terrorism and he was imprisoned in one of the most secure military prisons to prevent anyone from being able to get him out.

 

It was the middle of May, a year later that we could positively announce that we had gathered almost all of the inhumans that were causing harm, we had learned a way to track the inhumans and easily were able to gather the ones that we did know were harming others. Later that month would be my birthday which Skye, Jemma, and Grant were planning a huge event; I was turning twenty and they really wanted to make it big for me.

“Will you please tell me where this party is going to be held?” I asked Grant as he and I cuddled on the couch.

“Nope. Skye, Jemma, and I want it to be a surprise.” Grant said as he kissed my forehead.

“Come on Grant.”

“Babe I promise you’ll like it, but I am not ruining the surprise. It’s going to be great.”

“Okay.”

“Hey you two.” Skye said as she and Jemma entered the room and sat down on the other side of the couch.

“Hi Mom, Mum.” I said as I moved a little bit so that they both could fit on the couch with us.

“Are you excited about your birthday coming up?” Jemma asked.

“Yes. Are you sure you won’t tell me where it’s going to be at?” I asked.

“Yep we’re sure. You’re going to enjoy it.” Skye said as she pulled me into a side hug with her and Jemma.

“Okay.” I said knowing I wasn’t going to get anything out of them, they all were really excited about it and that made me happy.

“How are you doing love?” Jemma asked as she took my hand in hers.

“I’m doing great Mum.” I said giving her hand a squeeze I knew that she was always going to worry about me.

“Good.”

“Hey guys.” Lincoln said as he entered the room and sat down in one of the recliners.

“Hi Lincoln.” Jemma and I said in unison.

“Hey.” Skye and Grant both mumbled. I think they were bothered that he joined us, we were watching some sci-fi action movie that was on the TV, but pretty soon more people came in to the room to watch TV like Fitz, Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, and May.

Bobbi and Hunter share the other recliner while Fitz, Mack, and May grabbed some folding chairs to sit on I figured Coulson was working on something with the other agents; the room was large and open so it didn’t feel like there was no room.

“How about we play COD?” I suggested when the movie finished.

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Hunter said as he grabbed the nearest controller.

“I’m in.” Grant said grabbing two of the controller that were on the table next to him, he handed me one of them.

“Me too.” Mack said as he grabbed the last controllers and handed them out.

“This is going to be awesome.” I said with a big smile, I loved when we all played games together. We started to move the furniture around some that one group were facing one TV and the other group had the other TV. Jemma, Grant, Hunter, May, and I were on one team, while Skye, Bobbi, Mack, Lincoln, and Fitz were on the other team; we were all very competitive so this was going to get interesting.

“You guys better not cheat.” Jemma said knowing that Skye might hack into the system to give them the upper hand.

“I’m not going to hack. I want to see who really has the best talent at this.” Skye said knowing that Jemma was talking about her and her hacking skills. “And you shouldn’t either.”

I knew she was talking about me and I said, “I’m not going to hack either, Mom.”

“All right let’s get this going.” May said as everyone got comfortable and prepare for the game to start.

It was later in the day that Coulson came in to the room, sadly to tell us we had a mission, but we had already finished five games and my team had beat the other team three to two. We all fixed the room back to what it was before and then we headed to the conference room to receive our next mission.

 

“All right everyone, we have a distress call from one of the army’s Special Forces is in Karbala, Iraq and then need some help with some insurgents. We are to go in and help them take control of the situation there and then get them out.” Coulson said to us.

“How many men?” Grant asked.

“Ten. They are currently almost being over taken by the insurgents and they need medical help, which is why Jemma and Lincoln are going with us otherwise I would be leaving them here. I want you both to stay with two of us at all times, no matter what they government is telling you. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Jemma and Lincoln replied knowing just how dangerous it would be to get separated from any of us.

“Good. We leave in ten minutes. Gather your supplies and gear. And meet on the bus.” Coulson said as we all moved to do as we were told. “Skye, Lincoln, and Emily please stay a moment.”

When everyone else was gone Coulson turned to us and said, “You may use your gifts, but please try to limit the use. The last thing we need is them trying to capture you to use your gifts.”

“We understand.” Skye said as she took my hand in hers.

“Good. Go gather your things.”

Lincoln then left quickly to gather his things, Skye and I stayed together as we headed to grab some clothes and gear for the next couple of days. I could tell that Skye wanted to talk to me about somethings before we left and I leaned a little against her as we walked back to our rooms.

“Kid, I want you to be careful.” Skye started.

“I know Mom. I’ll be fine. I haven’t been there in a long time, it will be fine.” I said, I had been to that country several times when I was on mission from ‘the institution’. Skye, Jemma, and Grant all knew what had happened the last time that I was there and I knew they were worried.

“I want you to stay near Ward or I at all times if you can.”

“I will.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said turning to give her a hug, by that time we had reached our rooms.

 

The next moment all of us had together we were set up around the holotable going over the mission, May had even joined us letting autopilot fly the plane, this mission was a big one. The government never really liked using us before, but since we had figured out the inhumans problem for President Ellis; he was more inclined to use us to help along with missions. He was even allowing Skye, Lincoln, and I to be on missions as long as we were partnered with a non-inhuman, which we agreed to even though we felt a little bit more restricted. We understood that a lot of the inhumans had been using their gifts for dangerous and deadly things and we wanted the President to feel okay with us helping out.

“All right Special Forces should be here near this facility. We need to get control of that facility, take out the dangerous insurgents, and then help extract Special Forces. Matt Ferris is the leader, we will try to make contact with him first. He will be giving the orders to where they need the most help. Emily you are to stay with Ward and Bobbi, Skye you are to stay with Jemma and May, and Lincoln you are to stay with Hunter and Mack. Fitz and I will be here keeping close eyes on the movement and keeping the communication open between everyone.”

“Yes sir.” Skye, Lincoln, and I replied.

“Good. Get your gear on. We head out once we receive communication from Ferris.”

And with that we all headed to the cargo hold to get out gear on and pack up any supplies that we needed, Lincoln and Jemma both were in the lab gathering medical equipment that was needed. We didn’t know how many were injured or how injured they were, so we took a lot of the medical supplies in case there was a greater need for them. Jemma and Lincoln did a mini crash course on some basic medical things for Skye, May, Grant, Mack, and Hunter in case someone got separated and they found someone that needed medical treatment. Bobbi and I were the only ones who had already had medical training, Bobbi from when she was in SHIELD academy and I had training from ‘the institution’.

“If there is anyone who needs more medical treatment then you are able to give you are to notify Emily, Lincoln, Bobbi, or I.” Jemma said when she was done with the crash course.

“Got it.” Hunter said as he took one of the medical bags that Jemma was handing out; each person would have their own medical bag just in case.

“We have confirmation of three areas that need the most help.” Coulson said as he and Fitz came down the stairs and into the lab where we were waiting for information on where we were to go. “Ward, Emily, Bobbi you are needed in the north and east sides of the facility; you will approached from the east and work your way to the north. Skye, Jemma, and May you will be on the west side. And Mack, Lincoln, and Hunter you will be approaching the south side. You are to infiltrate, take care of the wounded, and take over the insurgents. Special Forces have already infiltrated half of the facility, but they need help taking control of the main headquarters. There are two teams one entered from the east and the other from the west.”

“I created some guns to help with if they have any inhumans on their side or they have super soldiers. They have a combination of ICER guns and the serum used on the inhumans and have multiple reloadable magazines with twelve cartridges. I tested the inhuman serum on some regular blood without the inhuman genes and it didn’t cause any harm, so these guns should be helpful if they are needed. Here I made enough guns for everyone with two extra magazines a piece.” Fitz said as he handed out the weapons and the magazines.

“Thanks Fitz.” We all said as we loaded the weapons, holstered them, and stored the magazines.

“We are getting as close as we can to the southwest side of the building. We’re about half a mile out. Good luck.” Coulson said as he lowered the cargo hold ramp.

Grant, Bobbi, and I started toward the building and started going around, while keeping watch for any insurgents who were waiting for the reinforcements for the Special Forces team who were already inside. I turned back to see Jemma, Skye, and May heading to the west; while Hunter, Lincoln, and Mack were heading to the south that was to our left as we made our way around. I had a bad feeling about being separated from all of the others, but I knew that we had a better chance of getting control and taking down the insurgents if we separated.

“Emily come on.” Bobbi said pulling my attention away from the others and back to the task at hand.

Bobbi, Grant, and I made our way toward the east side coming in contact with several insurgents, who we took care of and kept making our way around. Just as I noticed a laser pointed red dot in the middle of Bobbi’s chest and pushed her forward just as a bullet shattered the car window next to us.

“Thanks.” Bobbi said as she got to her feet again.

“No problem. Grant there’s a sniper on the roof.” I stated to Grant who was already scanning for the shooter.

“Got him.” Grant said as he aimed his rifle at the shooter on the roof, he pulled the trigger just as another bullet came flying by me. I saw the red dot and dropped to the ground as the bullet was fired, it ricocheted off the car next to us. “Emily are you okay?” Grant asked after he took the insurgent down.

“Fine.” I said getting back on my feet.

“Let’s go.” Bobbi said as she started to move forward again. Grant and I followed closely keeping an eye on the roof just in case there were any other insurgents on the roof.

“Hey guys. There was a sniper on the roof, so be aware of the roof.” I said in the coms to let the others know.

“Got it.” I heard Hunter say in to his com.

“Thanks.” I heard Skye said in to her com.

“Emily, Bobbi take the right. I’ve got the left.” Grant said as we approached the door.

“Look out!” Bobbi called out as three men exited the facility with swords.

“Why the hell do they have swords?” I asked as I blocked the sword with my rifle, then pulled out my baton like Bobbi’s but mine expanded into a chauve-souris, a pole weapon with a trident shaped edges at one end, the two sharp daggers on the sides were shorter than the middle dagger, I named her Zehira.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Take them out. There are more coming out of the facility.” Grant said as he grabbed the insurgents arm that was swinging the sword at him.

“Bobbi look out!” I called out to Bobbi as another swordsman went after Bobbi’s unguarded side. I quickly took out three of the men and headed to help Bobbi; blocking one of the swordsman’s weapon from piercing Bobbi’s side.

“Emily duck!” Grant yelled to me as another swordsman swung at my head which I did quickly and Grant shot him and then turned back to block one from slashing his arm.

“Everyone watch out from insurgents come out with swords.” I yelled into the coms hopefully before anyone else was able to reach the doors.

“Are you guys okay?” Jemma called into the coms.

“Sorry Mum little busy at the moment.” I said back as I blocked another sword.

“Do you need help kid?” Skye called into the coms.

“Nope. Almost done with all of them. Grant!”

“I’m fine.” Grant said as he quickly took out the guy who slashed his arm open.

“We’re all fine.” Bobbi said into the coms to let the others know we were fine.

“We’re heading inside.” Grant said as I finished wrapping his arm before following Bobbi inside.

We quickly took the first floor and met with the others in the middle; we did find several of the Special Forces, several of them were wounded and we took care of them. Once they were helped we started up the only set of stairs leading downstairs; Grant and I went first followed by Lincoln and Skye; Bobbi and May were the last to come down the stairs to make sure that no one was going to surprise us.

“The HQ has two ways in. One down this hall and one down that hall and to the left.” Grant said as he showed us the map of the location as we gathered at the bottom of the stairs getting prepared to take the main headquarters.

“We’ve almost breached the room.” Matt Ferris said as he approached from one of the hallways. Grant and I had our weapons up almost as soon as we heard his voice. “Sorry. I’m Matt Ferris.”

“Skye, Emily, and Ward go with Ferris. Lincoln, Mack, and Hunter go to the other side. Bobbi , Jemma, and I will maintain the exit.” May said giving out the orders.

“Come on this way.” Ferris said leaving us to follow him down the hall to one of the entrances to the main headquarters. Grant, Skye, and I were prepared for anything, but when we were suddenly surrounded by vines we froze. There was an inhuman here and we would need to take him or her out in order to take over the facility.

“Emily, lit them up.” Skye said to me. I did as she said and setting them on fire to get rid of them, also creating water to prevent the fire from burning us.

“What the hell was that?” Ferris asked, apparently he wasn’t told of the inhumans on the team.

“Skye break down the door.” Grant said ignoring Ferris.

“Got it.” Skye said as she raised her hand to the door and it started to shake and finally fell of its hinges.

“What the hell are you people?” Ferris asked as he raised his weapon toward me.

“Do not point that at my girlfriend.” Grant said as he stepped in front of me. “They are the reason we are going to get rid of the insurgents in this building.”

“We’re inhumans. And they have one of their own, so you’re lucky you have us here.” Skye said as we entered the headquarters.

“You! You have the gift.” A man yelled as he sent another set of vines at us, they took hold of Grant and Ferris, but Skye and I were able to dodge them.

“Skye you take him out. I’ll set Ferris and Grant free.” I said as I moved toward Grant and Ferris. I quickly set the vines on fire, but I was grabbed by one of the insurgents. I pulled out Zehira and quickly turned on the insurgent, taking him out quickly, then turning back to Grant and Ferris.

Soon they were released and Lincoln, Mack, and Hunter entered from the other side taking on other insurgents; Skye and the inhuman were in a battle with each other. Lincoln and I both moved closer to help, with all three of us using our powers we were able to keep the inhuman from using his powers; Grant shot him with the weapon from Fitz and the inhuman went down.

“Thank you.” Ferris said as he and the other Special Forces were leading out the remaining insurgents. “I’ll tell President Ellis that you were a great help.”

“Thank you.” May said as we were heading out of the building with the rest of the Special Forces.

“Good job kid.” Skye said as she as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“Thanks Mom.” I said wrapping an arm around her waist. “Where’s Mum?”

“I don’t know. Bobbi where’s Jemma?”

“She left before I did with some of the Special Forces that were injured. I think they were headed back to the bus.” Bobbi answered as she and Hunter followed next to us.

“Fitz is Jemma there with you?” Skye asked into the coms.

“No and neither are the Special Forces that were injured.” Fitz replied.

I immediately stopped and turned to look around, grabbing my phone I searched the surrounding area for any heat signatures. Skye was already motioning to the others that something was wrong.

“I found them. There’s about eight people headed in that direction. Two are being helped along by four people and then one is being led by one other. Mum must be the one in the led with the other one. We have to get to them before they get to far ahead.” I said as I started in that direction.

“Bobbi, Lincoln, Skye, Emily, Ward, and I will go get the injured and Jemma. Hunter, Mack go tell Coulson what’s going on. Let’s go.” May said as she and a few of us headed after the group.

 

When we caught up to the group Bobbi, Lincoln, and May stayed behind them, while Skye, Grant, and I got ahead of them to stop them from the front. I used my binoculars to see just how injured the Special Forces were and if they had hurt Jemma; I let the others know that the injured were not too severe and that Jemma seemed to be unharmed. I recognized the man leading them, he had been in the camp that I had come across nine years ago when I was still at ‘the institution’; he was one of the villagers who didn’t like that we were in town. I did my best to stay away from those, but he and his son had found me and I ended up killing his son to protect one of the others with me. The man swore that he would get revenge and I was afraid that he would hurt Jemma if he knew that I was there.

“I can’t do this Mom. It’s him. If he sees me and if he sees that I have a connection to Mum he’ll kill her.” I told Skye just as we were about to separate to get more of an advantage.

“I get that, but he has Jemma. I know that you don’t want to kill him if you don’t have too, but you might have to Emily. I will try to prevent it, but if you see an opening you take it.” Skye said to me.

“Okay.” I said and we each headed in our own directions.

I was going to approach from the front, while Skye came from the right and Grant came from the left. As we approached I motioned to Mum to not say anything when she saw me, I knew if he heard her voice toward me he’d know I was her daughter.

“You.” The man said when he saw me approach.

“Yes me. You need to let the soldiers and the doctor go.” I said as I approached, but stopped short of them.

“You are here for them.”

“Yes.”

“Well you cannot have them.”

“Then we’ll have to do this the hard way and I really don’t want to do that.”

“You killed my son.”

“He tried to kill Megan and you tried to kill me. I wasn’t going to let you kill her or me. And I won’t let you kill them.”

“You are alone. You will pay for killing my son. And then I will kill the others.”

“She’s not alone.” Grant said as he approached from the left with the gun that Fitz created aimed at the man’s head.

“And she will not be paying for anything.” Skye said as she approached from the right with one of her hands ready to quake the man away from Jemma.

“Let the people go.” May said as she, Bobbi, and Lincoln approached from behind with their weapons drawn.

“Fine, but this is not over, Girl. You will pay for my son’s death.” The man said vehemently, but his men raised their weapons.

“Put down the weapons.” I demanded, but I knew that they weren’t going to put them down willingly.

“Emily.” Skye said to me. I knew that she wanted me to set their weapons on fire.

“Okay.” I replied, I focused on their weapons and they burst into flames.

“Jinn!?” The man yelled.

“I asked nicely.” I said back to him.

“Forgive us Jinn.” One of the other insurgents begged letting go of the soldier who he was holding on to.

The others followed suit and released the other; the only person still being held was Jemma and I knew the man holding her would need more convincing. I created two balls one of fire and one of water, watching his expression when he saw what I had done; he was releasing the rope that was currently tied around Jemma’s wrists.

“Let her go.” I said to him.

“I can’t. My son deserves revenge.” He said back.

I put out the flame and dispersed the water, the focused on the rope around Jemma’s wrists and put water between the rope and her wrists then set the rope on fire; the man quickly dropped the rope and took a step back.

“I’m sorry about your son. But if you hadn’t tried to kill us I wouldn’t have killed him.” I said softly. I knew that it would make up for killing his son, but I truly was sorry. “We’re leaving now.”

May, Bobbi, Jemma, and Lincoln grabbed the soldiers leaving Grant, Skye, and I to make sure that the insurgents didn’t try to take us out. We watched them as they made their way back to the nearest village, before making our own way back to the bus.

 

“You did really well today Love.” Jemma said to me as we cuddled on the couch. I had been really worried about her, but she constantly was telling me that she always knew that we were going to get her and the others.

“Thanks Mum.” I said knowing she knew it was hard for me to see the man whose son I had killed all those years ago.

“I’m proud of you. You know that.”

“I do.”

“Good. And just so you know we decided to just celebrate your birthday with a little party instead of a big one, but for your twenty-first expect a big one. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” I said and then Jemma pulled me close and kissed my forehead and I felt so much better than I had the last few days.

My party was small and only contained to the main group, which I was happy about; we played video games and had an amazing dinner that we went out for (which never happens). And I knew just how much I was loved and cared about by all that they did for me that day.

 

AN: Jinn in Arabic means genie.


	11. The registration act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and the team work with some of the avengers on keeping the registration act from passing.

Hi I’m Emily and I turned twenty a few months ago, SHIELD and I have been working hard on helping others when they needed it every once in a while we came upon an inhuman that we determined if they were dangerous or could just be let go. President Ellis agreed with most of our assessments of the inhumans and if we determined they were harmless, he let them keep their gift, but if they harmed others we were to give them the serum. We had limited the use of our gifts in the field do to the fact that a lot of people thought that we were dangerous or aliens; any inhuman that we came across that wanted to be given the serum was able to receive the serum. A lot of the inhumans we crossed who didn’t use their gifts unless it was on accident, we offered the serum too and they gladly took it. They didn’t want to hurt anyone and having their gifts taken away prevented them from causing any trouble.

Skye didn’t always agree with them, but she did understand how they were afraid of what they were capable of if they lost control they would hurt someone. Lincoln and I both understood what the people who received gifts might not want to keep them, at one point we both were afraid of what we were capable of if we were to lose control, which we both felt had almost come true on a couple of occasions. He and I both had talked with Skye about that happening and how even though we can control our gifts during times when we needed too there were times where we felt that we almost lost control. Which when we explained it to Skye she knew what we were talking about, but still felt that we were given our gifts for a reason and that we need to balance out the world by keeping them.

Most of the people that had gifts that we came across, when we told them we had a serum that would help get rid of the gift, they were happy to take it in order to get rid of their gifts. Coulson, President Ellis, and Rosalind agreed with them, that if they wanted to lose their gift, they were welcome to the serum. There were several who wanted to keep them in order to help others, which they were given strict rules about when and how they could use them and we had to index them. Which brought up a new problem within SHIELD, several gifted people didn’t think that people working for good should have to be indexed, but there were others that wanted gifted people to be indexed or have to register so that they knew who they were and if they could be dangerous in the long run.

Skye, Lincoln, and I didn’t want to be registered, but there were several people within our headquarters who thought that we should be just like everyone else. They thought that if they registered us that it would show if we were to harm or kill someone with our gifts, but what they didn’t understand was that there were others who might have our gifts. There was no way to determine who the actual person who used their gifts was and we didn’t want to put someone in prison or give them the serum without knowing the real culprit was. Even Captain America and Ironman were having a disagreement about who should be registered, which didn’t help our causes inside SHIELD. Like us, Captain America became gifted through the super-soldier serum and “Vita-Ray” treatment. He and others who were given serums or exposed to gamma rays are included in the registration that some of the SHIELD agents want to use.

So inside SHIELD there is a lot of tension on whether or not agents should be registered like those we find when on missions. Captain America and Ironmen were both on opposite sides of it and that left a lot of agents taking sides. Even inside our facility where we were the main team there was some trepidation about us being able to keep our gifts and not being registered; Coulson did his best to keep those who wanted us registered at bay by letting them know all of the good things that we had done with our gifts and that we were on their side. It did help sometimes and other times it didn’t, but we tried our best to not show our gifts unless we knew that it was completely necessary.

Ironman wanted people to be registered and if they didn’t want to register he wanted them put in a prison where they would spend the rest of their lives until they decided that they wanted to register and they were deemed safe to be around the normal human population. Captain America didn’t want to have to register because he believed that superheroes should remain free of the government’s interference. Several of the agents were talking about Ironman making a move against Captain America to make him choose whether or not he was going to register. The Superhuman Registration Act a legislative bill that states that all gifted people or people with superpowers had to register was currently was going through the government’s congress and was to include everyone whether they were on the good side or the bad; if they were to refuse or prove to be dangerous they were to be locked up in a prison which Ironman and Mr. Fantastic built in the Negative Zone.

There was so much war going on within our government about whether this law should go through or not and even having agents within our own facility that wanted them to go through was troubling. I personally understood why they wanted this law, but it also limited our rights as humans. I believed that we shouldn’t have to register to be able to live our lives; especially if we were working to for the good guys to save people. Skye and Lincoln both agreed with me that we shouldn’t have to register since we were already on the index that we had created for the other inhumans, but everyone with gifts or superpowers were included in the registration.

“Tony is really pushing for this law to go through.” Coulson said as we were having one of our weekly meetings.

“I thought you were the director of SHIELD and Mr. Stark specially said on TV that he was the new director of SHIELD and was going to have anyone with superpowers or gifts register. Everyone wants us handled or put in prison. What exactly are we going to do when they come for us?” I said wanting to know exactly where we stood.

“I am this part of SHIELD’s director. And I don’t know what we’re going to do, but I do not stand with Tony on this one. We have been doing really good work at preventing harm coming to people and I will fight him on this. I know that Cap. doesn’t want to register either and I think that Tony should have to register and I will be bring this up to him when he comes here to have a meeting with me.”

“When is this meeting?” May asked not liking that Tony Stark was coming here and maybe even going to try and take Lincoln, Skye, or I away for not wanting to register.

“In a few hours. I wanted to let everyone know before he arrived. Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Black Widow, and Cap will also be coming to this meeting, though they don’t know that it’s me they will be having this meeting with. Only Fury and Maria know that I’m alive. I want you all at this meeting.”

“So who do they think they are having this meeting with?” Skye asked.

“Fury. He should be arriving before the others, just so that he can get up to date on exactly what we have been doing.” Coulson stated.

“I’m already here.” Nick Fury said from the doorway.

“Sir.” Coulson said as he stood up.

“Relax Phil. Now fill me in.” Fury said as he pulled a chair up to the table to be let in on exactly all that we had been doing for the few years we had been working on taking down Hydra and handling the inhumans.

 

An hour later we had filled Fury in all that we had been doing and all that we had accomplished, he didn’t agree with Mr. Stark on this Superhuman Registration Act; he was going to let his opinion known when we had our meeting with Miss Hill, Cap, and Mr. Stark. Which was going to take place in a few hours, but before we had the next meeting Fury wanted to see Skye, Lincoln, and I in combat. So we set up in the training room to show him exactly what we were capable of with our gifts. Lincoln, Skye, and I went against May, Bobbi, Grant, Hunter, and Mack while Coulson, Fitz, Jemma, and Fury were watching as they stood against one of the walls. We used our gifts and skills to try and take down the others, but it took a half hour of combat against each other for one side to win.

“Well done. You guys are a good working team.” Fury said after the fight.

“We have been practicing using our gifts for a long periods to make sure that we don’t drain ourselves.” Lincoln stated.

“Good. You’ve got a good team Coulson.”

“I think so too.” Coulson replied.

“Sir, Captain America, Black Widow, Agent Maria Hill, and Ironman are going to be here in a half hour.” An agent said from the doorway.

“Thank you. All right you guys have twenty minutes. Use it well. We meet in my office in twenty-five.”

“Yes, sir.” We all replied and headed toward our rooms.

 

Twenty-five minutes later, we were all gathered in Coulson office waiting for Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, and Miss Hill to arrive. I could tell that everyone was a little worried and I didn’t understand why, until Jemma pulled me aside she must have noticed that I was looking at everyone differently.

“Coulson died a few years ago. This will be the first time that Black Widow, Captain America, and Ironman see him since then and will see that he is alive. It might get a little tense.” Jemma said as she took my hand in hers and explained to me what everyone was worried about.

“Okay.” I said and gave her hand a squeeze. They had had to explain to Fury why I was calling Skye and Jemma mom. He had said that if he had known that the government was doing that program he would have tried to help us kids when we were released. He said that he knew what Black Widow had to go through when she was in Russia and he would never wish that on any child.

“Agent Coulson?” Ironman said from the doorway were he, Captain America, and the Black Widow were standing with weapons drawn. I recognized Black Widow as Natasha Romanoff, we had a brief in counter during one of my missions. And then there was Maria Hill was just standing inside the door off to the side. I was immediately up and standing in front of Coulson in fear that they were going to use their weapons.

“Stand down. It’s really him.” Fury said standing next to me with his hands raised.

“He died. I saw his body.” Black Widow said.

“I know, but I used a serum to bring him back to life. If you want you can ask him.”

“Emily, it’s okay.” Coulson said as he put a hand on my shoulder, I had my hands up ready for a fight.

“Sir?” I questioned him, they still hadn’t put their weapons away.

“It’s okay. Go sit with your mothers.”

“Isn’t she a little young to be an agent?” Captain America asked.

“She was raised and trained in a place similar to the Russia sleeper agents that Miss Romanoff was.” Coulson stated, but he didn’t go any deeper than that.

“Тьі помнишь меня?” Natasha asked me in Russian. (Do you remember me?)

“Да.” I replied. (Yes)

“You said mothers? As in two.” Ironman said.

“Yes. I will introduce you to them in a few minutes, but I want to make sure that you are okay with me first.” Coulson said as I took my seat next to Jemma and Grant.

“You’re really Agent Coulson.”

“Actually it’s director to these Agents.”

“How are you alive?” Captain America asked.

“I gave him alien blood that healed his torn apart heart. Gave him some new memories of a vacation. And then let him choose his own team.” Fury said getting straight to the point.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Black Widow asked.

“Because I didn’t know when I was first working, but we got really busy with a lot of other things after that and I never had the opportunity to and I didn’t exactly know how to tell you. Hi guys I’m supposed to be dead, but I’m not surprise.” Coulson said.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Captain America said and then reached into his pocket and handed Coulson a card.

“You signed it.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Are we all good now?” Agent Hill asked from her spot by the door.

“I believe we are. So back to the two mothers.” Ironman stated.

“All right. Team this is Tony Stark also known as Ironman.” Coulson said as Ironman nodded.

“You can just call me Stark.” Ironman said.

“This is Steve Rogers he is Captain America. And this is Natasha Romanoff who is known as Black Widow.” Coulson pointed to Steve and Natasha after announcing who was who.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Steve said, “You can just call me Steve, or Cap if you want.”

“I’ve met Agent May and Emily before.” Natasha said, “But for everyone else you guys can call me Nat or Natasha.”

“You’ve met Emily before?” Skye said defensively. The last time we met someone who knew me from before was never a good thing.

“Mom it’s okay. She helped me on a mission.” I said taking Skye’s hand into mine. I knew she didn’t like meeting the others who I had run into before I found SHIELD.

“She’s the one that helped you on that mission when you were severally injured and didn’t have back up or an extraction team.” Jemma said as she took my other hand into hers.

“Yes.”

“Well then thank you.”

“No problem. It was a big deal to me. I didn’t know that the government had created a system like the one in Russia until she told me. I tried to get them disbanded, but at the time I was in hiding and wasn’t able to help. She was only a child, she shouldn’t have been sent on a mission like that.”

“How old were you during this mission?” Steve asked me.

“Eleven.” I replied.

“When did they have you join?” Stark asked.

“From when I was an infant. That’s the reason they chose you. No living relatives. No one to care.” I answered.

“Okay. So I’ll introduce the rest of my team.” Coulson said getting the attention off of me. “This is Melinda May, my second in command. And then there’s Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz, Skye, Dr. Jemma Simmons, Emily, Grant Ward, and Lincoln Campbell.” Coulson pointed to each person as they were introduced.

“And the two mothers are Skye and Jemma Simmons?” Stark asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you Skye have a last name? I think I’ve seen you before.”

“I have multiple names the one I was given at the orphanage, Mary Sue Poots. And if I hear any of you repeat that I will kill you. (Skye said to the team) Another one I was given at birth by my parents, Daisy Johnson. And the last one I gave to myself when I was a teenager, which is Skye.” Skye answered.

“You’re the hacker from rising tide. You were the one and only able to hack into my system.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted some information about my parents and your computer system is the best.”

“Did you find what you needed?”

“No, but it was because SHIELD hid the information deeper.”

“What do you mean SHIELD hid it?” Steve asked.

“Skye was named a 0-8-4 when she was a baby due to the circumstances when she was found by SHIELD agents. Anyone that came into contact with her were killed by her father Cal Zabo. Which lead to us putting her in the orphanage, she was placed with families, but every once in a while her father would get close and we’d have to move her back to the orphanage.” Coulson explained. “We hid that information to try and protect her. But that didn’t stop him from finding her. We had a confrontation with him a few years ago. He has been taken care of and will not be hurting anymore people.”

“Jemma and I have been seeing him to make sure that he understands that if he every hurts anyone I will be the one to take him down.” Skye said.

“Why do you look familiar Dr. Simmons?” Steve asked looking straight at Jemma.

“I was part of the team to unfreeze you. I was just made an agent of SHIELD then and it was Fitz’s and my creation that was able to totally unfreeze you without any repercussions. Fitz and I create a lot of the weapons and tools used by SHIELD today.” Jemma said.

“Are you two responsible for those ICER guns we’ve been using for the super soldiers?” Stark asked.

“Yes and we’ve worked on other things like those specialized grenades that emit massive energy waves.”

“I like those.” Natasha said with a smile.

“I’m glad. We…” Jemma started.

“I don’t think right now is the best time to be going over all the science stuff.” Fitz said stopping Jemma from continuing.

“Sorry sir.”

“It’s okay. So the reason we wanted to have this meeting is to see exactly where you guys stand with the registration act. And trust me I know where you stand, but I want you to see what exactly you are getting yourselves into with the sides that you chose. We have an inhuman that can give you a vision of the future. And I want you to see it. My team have already seen it and I want you to too. I want you to see what will happen if you chose to be on opposite sides.” Coulson said as an agent brought Charles in. “Everyone this is Charles.”

“Hello everyone.” Charles said with a nod of his head.

“Do we go in turns or all at once?” Agent Hill asked.

“Two or three at a time. I would like Fury and you to go first, but I do request that you don’t say again thing until we talk about it together.” Coulson requested.

“Okay.”

“Please come take my hands. That is all that you need to do.” Charles said as he held out his hands. “I must warn you it is a little painful and will look distressful to those watching.”

“Okay.” Fury said then he nodded to Agent Hill and they took hold of one of Charles hands at the same time.

I knew the process and it was painful, but you needed to feel it to understand. When Grant and I took hold of Charles’s hands it was like time stopped and we saw everything that was to happen in the next couple of months. We saw the fighting between Stark and Steve with all the others who chose sides fighting with friends and co-workers. We saw the deaths it would cause and the people who would be hurt. But we also saw passed the registration act being allowed in and how many people it hurt and killed. We needed them to see what would happen if they were to remain on opposite sides, the people who would die or would be hurt by this act. They would find out that Captain America would die, who did it, and why she did it; but they would be able to fix this if they were to understand what was at risk if they didn’t do anything.

They would see their friends hurting each other because they thought they knew what side was the right side; they would see what would happen if they didn’t start to work together again. Scarlet Witch and Vision would almost destroy each other with their gifts, even though they cared for each other. Natasha and Hawkeye would too go against each other leaving a rift between them they might not be able to fix. War Machine would die. And the others like Falcon, Black Panther, Winter Soldier, Ant-man, and Spider-man would have to face each other and several of them would be critically injured. But while they were doing all this they wouldn’t see the danger right in front of them, Crossbones would take several agents brainwash them and then get them to kill their co-workers, friends, and anyone that stood in their way of them achieving their missions that he gave them.

We all wanted them to see that if we didn’t work together more people were going to be hurt in the long run than they would save and I don’t think they could live with themselves if they truly saw all the damage done. Stark would see what his own ego would do to his company and the avengers. Steve would see his death and who would cause it. Natasha would see herself hurt the one person she trusted the most and cared about. They would have to choose if they wanted to stop that future and I hoped that we would be able to; we had done it a few times with Charles, but a few times we weren’t able to help those who needed it the most.

 

Once everyone had had their glimpse into the future, Charles was allowed to leave, which he did and quickly, I knew he still didn’t like using his gift. Stark, Natasha, and Steve were the quietest and I knew that they were thinking of everything they had seen, especially the people that were hurt or died.

“I know all that you saw is hard to comprehend, but that will be the future if we don’t try to work things out between us now.” Coulson said.

“I have a question. Who is Charles and how did he get this ability to show us the future?” Stark asked.

“Charles is an inhuman. A human that receives a gift through terrigen crystals which cause terrigenesis. Terrigenesis is the process that a human goes through it changes their DNA to include the gift.” Jemma explained.

“Are they dangerous?” Natasha asked.

“Some are very dangerous.”

“Then how do you fix that problem?” Stark demanded.

“We don’t need to be fixed.” I said angry that Stark thinks that inhumans would only cause problems, Jemma and Grant had each taken my hand in theirs after I spoke.

“Emily.” Coulson said softly he knew that it was a touchy subject still for us.

“Sorry.”

“As you can see I have a few inhumans on my team and they do not need to be fixed. They work well together and have worked on only using their gifts when they are needed. My team has been taking down the dangerous inhumans, we have a serum that gets rid of the inhuman DNA and leaves them with no gifts. President Ellis has agreed with our recommendation and has given most of the inhumans the serum, the dangerous ones received it right away and those who are not harmful, but are worried about what they will do with their gifts have received it. Those who are deemed harmless and want to keep their gifts to help others are allowed to, but most of the inhumans we have come across don’t want their gifts.”

“Sorry about him, the last time we came across gifted people they didn’t like us at first.” Steve said apologizing for Stark.

“Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.” Fury stated for those who didn’t know about Sokovia, but most of us did.

“What exactly are your gifts?” Natasha asked.

“Skye, Lincoln, Emily.” Coulson said and we each stood up.

Lincoln held up a water bottle for Skye to move, which she did easily; and she said, “I have the ability to create different frequency shockwaves.”

I held out a glass ball that was in the middle of the table for Lincoln to shoot electricity at and hold it up. And he said, “I have the gift to manipulate, transfer, and control electricity.”

And that left me to do my gifts, but we didn’t exactly go over how I would show them my gift; Coulson stood and grabbed the coat rack by the door. “Here Emily.” Coulson said and then he sat down.

“Thanks sir.” I said and then lit the coat rack on fire. Steve and Stark were both on their feet and heading to put it out, but I put it out as they went to put it out.

“It’s wet?” Steve said as he touched it. Then I blew wind at them, pushing them both away from the coat rack.

“What the hell?” Stark said surprised. Suddenly the earth beneath them felt like it was moving and they looked down to the floor where a sapling was emerging.

“You have atmoskinesis.” Natasha said surprised.

“Atmo-what?” Steve asked.

“Atmoskinesis she has the power to control earth, wind, fire, and water.”

“Is she dangerous?” Stark asked Coulson as he approached me.

“My daughter is not dangerous to those who are good.” Jemma said as she stood up and put herself in front of me; Grant had stood as well, but put himself in front of myself and Jemma. He didn’t like anyone that he didn’t trust getting close to us.

“Don’t take another step.” Grant said with anger in his voice.

“Stark step back. You are threatening a young girl with an upset mother and angry boyfriend standing in front of you.” Coulson stated.

“How do you know that she won’t become dangerous?” Stark asked.

“Because I would take the serum if that ever became something that happened.” I said as I stepped up next to Jemma and took Grant’s hand who turned to face me. “It’s okay Grant.” He nodded and sat back down. “I would never hurt the people I care and love. I made a vow when I became an agent and I will continue to follow the rules. After all it’s what I was trained to do.”

“I know her. She would never become someone who would hurt those around her. Even when they have hurt her.” Natasha said knowing part of my past that made me unable to hurt good people.

“Who’s hurt her?” Steve asked he didn’t like the fact that someone would hurt a child.

“A lot of people. Too many people.” Skye said from her spot at the table, she had taken Jemma’s other hand in hers in hope that she’d sit back down knowing that I was okay, which she did.

“Several government leaders, soldiers, enemies, etc. There are a lot of people that have hurt her and the other children that were in that facility.” Coulson stated.

“How many children were in this facility?” Steve asked.

“There was ten of us. Five have died, one works for the government, and I don’t know about the other three.” I answered.

“How old were they when they died?”

“Most were sixteen or seventeen, Chris was the youngest when he died at fourteen.”

“How did he die? If you don’t mind me asking miss.”

“When they disbanded ‘the institution’ we were left on our own. Some of us stayed as a group, there were five of us; including Chris. The older ones died when trying to save too many people at once or giving their lives to save one of the others. When it was just Chris and I there was a fire at an apartment building that we heard over the radio, we were the first to arrive and we went in. I was getting a woman and her three children out when there was an explosion. I went back in to see if I could get anyone else out and to find Chris. I found his body on the top floor of the building he was caught in a backdraft when he had opened the last door to save a woman’s baby. Chris and the baby both died, the woman was unconscious near the stairs so I carried her downstairs and then took off. The last thing the government needed was one of us to be found, they would have told them that I was the one to cause the fire in the first place in hope to be a hero.”

“But you were the hero.”

“They wouldn’t see it that way.”

“How many missions were you given from the government?” Stark asked.

“Twenty-two before ‘the institution’ was shutdown. Fourteen out and eight in.” I answered.

“If the registration act was to be passed all those things we saw could come true?”

“Yes.”

“Can we change it?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but there could be repercussions. There is always risk involved with changing the future. We might not be able to change it all, but that is why we are here. To discuss and try to change what we can.” Coulson said pulling the attention off of me and back to the real topic we had gathered for.

“I die.” Steve said softly.

“Yes, but we have been doing some research and have found the reason why.” Jemma said trying to encourage Steve to not give up. “Sharon Carter is brainwashed and mind controlled by Crossbones or Brock Rumlow, he was the agent who took over SHIELD headquarters with Hydra and Alexander Pierce. If we can get to her before he does and protect her than he won’t be able to use her to kill you.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” Fury added.

“Will Bucky really stand by me?”

“We have been doing some research on that as well. We found him and have been working on getting his memories back of before they turned him. We have been taking good care of him and he has been getting better. I think seeing you will help him.” Jemma stated.

“He tried to kill them the last time he saw them.” Stark said not understanding why we were trying to help Bucky.

“He has regained some of his memories and is asking to see his best friend. We haven’t told him that you were coming, just in case something were to go wrong. If you’d like you can see him later.”

“I would like that very much, thank you ma’am.” Steve said to Jemma.

“Tony do you really think that all the damage and war created by allowing this act to go through is worth it? Do you think they’ll just stop there?” Fury asked Stark.

“I don’t know. But after seeing the future and all the damage and hurt caused I no longer think it is a good idea for this act to pass. I know that a lot of people want it to pass because they’re afraid of the gifts that people have. You have been indexing the people you come in to contact with. Right?” Stark said.

“Yes.” Coulson answered.

“I think that should be enough for the government. They don’t need to know everything that is happening and I agreed with Cap on that one, but someone should be looking for the ones that cause harm and damage.”

“And we have been for the past two years. We have created a way to find them and we have been. Most of the inhumans have been handled and Hydra has been very quiet since we took down most of their labs.”

“You’ve been doing all that?” Steve asked.

“Yes. My team is dedicated to finding all threats to the world and taking them down.” Coulson said proud of us.

“What if we are unable to prevent them from passing this act? What will we do then?” Natasha asked.

“We stand together and prevent them from hurting those with gifts or without. We all made vows to SHIELD when we joined, we all know what they are dealing with isn’t the end. Hydra has always come back. And with these inhumans they will try to take over. We have to prevent this.” Steve stated.

 “I’m in.” Natasha said.

“Us too.” Fury said for himself and Agent Hill.

“So are we.” Coulson said for us.

“Stark?” Fury asked.

“I want to say no. I want to live a somewhat normal life, but that’s not going to happen and we all know what would happen if you didn’t have me.” Stark said after a moment of pause.

“All right let’s start to strategize what exactly we are going to do to get this act not to pass.” Fury said as we all started to think about ways that we could prevent this from happening.

 

It took a lot of planning, but we came up with the main plan and then minor plans if something were to happen with the original plan, like we had when we wanted to meet Rosalind. President Ellis and Rosalind were even invited to a couple of our meetings and agreed that SHIELD would be in charge of the inhumans or people with gifts. We would continue our mission to protect the world and we had the Presidents okay. Steve, Stark, and Natasha helped us out as much as they could until they were needed for other missions. It turns out we all work together pretty well, even though at first we were unsure of each other.

We did save Steve from being shot and we even worked with Agent Sharon Carter on a few missions, she was very good at her job and she became someone we could trust. We captured Crossbones and put him in the facility that Stark had started to create for the gifted to keep them away from the rest of the human population. And several of the worst offenders that we came across we were able to put in that prison.

Stark, Fitz, Jemma, and I worked on a lot of new weapons and tools to capture inhumans or gifted people without harming them or anyone else. It was a lot of fun working with him, especially after you got to know him. Natasha and Steve liked to come to our training sessions and workout with us; it was fun when we weren’t allowed to use our gifts, we really tried to get one another.

President Ellis was able to keep the Registration Act from passing and he declared SHIELD a good and helpful agency and that if there were any trouble with gifted people we would be the ones that would come and help. We were able to help a lot more people and not have to stay so much in the shadows, which made us all happier.


End file.
